And a HERO Takes a Fall
by happydemonhobo
Summary: AU:Kurama learns, that even in the best of stories, in the end, all you are left with are fading memories. The third and final tale in the HERO saga. Kurama
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, they belong to their creator and such.

Summary: Kurama learns, that even in the best of stories, in the end, all you are left with are fading memories. The third and final tale in the HERO saga.

Rated: **M**

**And a HERO Takes a Fall**

Chapter 1

It was always foggy, to the point it was dense and murky. The grey thickness was almost suffocating and it was that way every time the lone figure made his way through the massive ornate, double arched, wrought iron gates. Automatically heading left, his first stop was sort of out of the way, but he'd felt obligated to visit since he'd heard the news.

With the moisture seeping into his clothing and the coolness prickling his face, the red head trudged along carrying a wrapped bundle close to his chest. After a few more minutes of walking, he came upon the first marker.

"Hello." He said, looking down at the cold slab of stone. The name TAKANAKA revealed itself to stare back at him from the swirling wisps of mist. Just a few short months ago, his former boss, and the man whose company he'd once stolen out from under him, had had a massive heart attack and died in his office. Finding himself just standing there, the red head realized he didn't know what to say. He hadn't worked for the man since handing his company back over to him and he'd even missed the funeral because he'd been out of town. Deciding he needed to say something, he mumbled a few prays before pulling out two long stem roses from the bundle he was carrying.

Bending down, he placed one on Mr. Takanaka's side and the other on his wife's, though he'd personally never met the woman. She'd passed a few years before he'd even joined the firm, from breast cancer he had heard.

Saying one last prayer, the red head straightened and began his real trek along the well worn path. Even if the path wasn't covered by the soupy mix, which he could never see but a few feet in front of him, he didn't need to see clearly to know the way. It was burned in his memory, this trek that would start him out on one end of the massive complex before leading him clear across it to the other side.

This was the longest walk he'd have to make and he always found himself walking in a sort of robotic march. A melancholy dirge that gave him nothing but time to reflex on his life and all the ups and downs that have filled it over these passed few years.

What seemed like an eternity, he finally cleared the tree lines, revealing his next stop.

"Hello mother." He said as he approached and his green eyes then scanned right. "Father." He said, maybe a little too curtly as he found himself wincing at the sound his voice made. "Sorry." He muttered as a way of an apology. He'd never had anything against his birth father, it was just he never really knew the man. All the memories he had were from the mind of a five year old and he knew those memories had become perplexedly disordered over the years. He could no longer remember what was real and what his mind was making up to try and fill the void his father had left in their lives. The memories of his mother were also becoming that way, fading more with every passing year. Letting out a big sigh, the red head pulled four roses out of the bundle and bent down to place two on his mother's side and two on his father's.

"Well mother." He began as he stood back up. "Things at the foundation are going well. I can still only hope that you are proud of what I've done."

He stood there for a few minutes longer before whispering a pray. "I'm sorry mother." He ended. "But I need to get going if…." He didn't finish the statement as he looked off in the direction he was heading next. Some of the truth was, he didn't know what to talk about anymore. If he truly believed in his beliefs, then she already knew what was going on his life and the real reason he was here. With one last glance, he continued on.

After about ten minutes and clearing another cluster of trees, he came upon the next marker. The oh so familiar slab of marble with the name KURONUE, Beloved brother/friend/partner, came into focus and the red head found himself smirking.

"What is it with you letting yourself go?" He said shaking his head and his smirk turning into a smile as he bent down to pull a few weeds that had grown out of the corners of the slab.

Tossing the weeds aside, he pulled two roses out of the bundle and placed them on the stone.

"There, that's better." He joked. "She probably told you I was coming and you grew those just to irk me." He had always hoped that his mother, father and Kuronue had met up in the after life.

Though he wanted to sit down, he found he couldn't do that anymore. He just couldn't talk to the man like he used to. There had been a time when he would sit and ramble for hours about things, but now...after all these years. Those memories of his former lover had been replaced and he just didn't feel right talking about being with another person.

"I hope you've met." He said. "I always had the feeling you two would have gotten along if you'd had the chance to meet down here."

He stood there for a few minutes before squatting back down and brushing his fingers across the engraved name. "I do miss you." He whispered. Though he didn't know if he was saying it more to convince himself of that or not, for if Kuronue hadn't died then he would have never met…. "And I know I have no right to ask you of this, but…" He closed his green eyes. "Please look out for him and…thank you…for everything." He added, standing back up.

Keeping his head lowered, he began his walk to the final destination, un-wrapping the remaining roses and wadding up the cellophane as he went so he could shove it in his coat pocket.

After another ten minutes or so, the red head passed through a small wrought iron gate that led into the newest section of the grounds. Here the markers were sparse and sporadic, but again, even with the heavy fog, he knew which way to head and he soon came upon the marker. Maybe it was from walking so long, or maybe it was from seeing the name and coming to grips with the fact that it had finally happened. Either way, the fog closed in even further around the red head and he finally lost it. Though he opened his mouth, not a sound came out as he fell to his knees, stunned and read.

_May__ the journey on your next adventure _

_be as joy-filled as your time with us._

HIEI JAGANSHI

Firefighter – EMT

"Oh Hiei." The red head muttered in anguish.

Feeling something trickling down his wrist, green eyes looked down in time to see a red droplet hit the ground. Looking at his hand, he saw where he'd gripped the roses hard enough to draw blood from the thorns.

Letting out a sigh, he swept away some debris with his free hand before placing the remaining four roses in a fan, with the stems overlapping, in the center of the headstone.

"I know, I know." The red head started with a shake of his head. "I didn't have to, but you'll have to humor me now." He said with a small smile.

Hiei had never been one for flowers. He liked them, but didn't think they were worth paying for. His motto was, "If you're going to spend that much money on something, that's going to die anyways, you could at least make it something useful or edible."

Moving to sit cross-legged, the red head began to think back on the events that had led up to this.

"So this is it." The red head muttered. "This was how it was supposed to happen and…'damn it'…I wasn't even in town."

Yukina had been too upset to tell him what had happened over the phone, so he'd had to wait until he could catch the next flight back and get to the hospital before getting the story from Yusuke.

Yusuke, who just happen to be filling in for Captain Chu for a few days as a favor, went on to explain that Hiei had been filling in for Mitarai at Station 51 on the nightshift.

It was only a few hours before dawn and the end of the shift when they responded, along with Station 45, to a call of a single vehicle accident.

After getting the sole occupant stable and heading to the hospital, Yusuke came upon Hiei and Kuwabara playing a round of Jan-ken (rock-paper-scissors). They were doing the best two-out-of-three to see whose turn it was to sweep the debris from the roadway.

_Kuwabara was commentating. "And it's down to the final move…tied one all…will the shrimp be the victor, or will the soldier-of-love keep his winning streak." _

_Getting irked, Hiei growled out. "Just shut up you fool and make your move…on three."_

Both men began whispering to three, but just when they were going to form their move, Yusuke tossed a push-broom to Hiei, making him grab it instead.

The black haired growled and was about to rebuke when the raven haired cut him off.

"_We don't have all day." Yusuke began. "We're already on overtime and the morning rush hour traffic will be starting anytime now. _

"_But why me?" Hiei almost whined as Kuwabara said a cheerful whispered. "Yes." Before heading off to clean up their gear and put it back in the truck._

"_You're our guest of honor." Yusuke joked._

Though Hiei was grumbling under his breath and giving his retreating commander's back the 'one-finger' salute. He walked out into the street and began sweeping the debris to the side of the road.

No one could quite explain what happened next, but all agreed that the road was closed and Hiei was in the designated flared off area. They all said they heard a high pitch squeal, and then the next thing, seeing Hiei laying several feet away in the center of the road.

_**(Take the light and darken everything around me)**_

_**(Call the clowns and listen closely I'm lost without you)**_

_**(Call your name everyday when I feel so helpless)**_

_**(I've fallen down, but I'll rise above this, rise above this)**_

"When I got that phone call, I could have sworn my heart stopped." The red head said softly. By the time he had made it back, Hiei had gone through surgery and was placed in the intensive care unit. A week had passed with no signs the black haired was going to wake up.

Sitting there, he felt helpless even now, but knew there was nothing he could have done. "I could have at least been in town." He muttered.

_**(Hate the mind, regrets are better left unspoken)  
(For all we know, this void will grow and)**_

_**(Everything's in vain, distressing you though it leaves me open)**_

_**(Feels so right, but I'll end this all before it gets me)**_

Though Yukina and Kuwabara, who kept pacing and muttering 'It should have been me.' And even Yusuke, who kept saying it was his own fault, had tried to tell him it wasn't anyone's fault…he couldn't help but have his doubts.

"Oh Hiei…why like this…" The red head choked out and began to cry. "I don't know what to do. And…I'm sorry…I couldn't be there for Yukina, she keeps asking me what she should do and…and…" His head fell in shame. "I just can't help her." He confessed softly, but then composed himself. "'I' should have done something." He stated firmly, wiping his face.

_**(Call your name everyday when I feel so helpless)**_

_**(I'm fallen down, but I'll rise above this, rise above this)**_

_**(Call your name everyday when I seem so helpless)**_

_**(I'm fallen down, but I'll rise above this, rise above this doubt)**_

When the red head had agreed to head up the foundation that he'd established in his mother's name, the first thing he'd told Hiei was that he would not travel. He would take care of business by conference-phone and any events would be held locally. That had barely lasted a year. With the growth, by word-of-mouth, he was having to travel to the facility in Northern Yama at least one week a month for various reasons and though Hiei had went with him several times, it was just too much.

"I should have realized what was happening…if only I'd stood my ground…then maybe…maybe. And here you were…" The red head shook his head. So many 'ifs' so many 'maybes', the 'would of', 'should of', and 'could of'…

All the while, Hiei's job as coordinator and trainer of the homeland terrorist team, under Raizen, had fallen on hard times. The lack of funding, and the low-risk of an attack, left Hiei growing restless for some action. With the red head gone, Hiei began planning his own adventures, his normal rock climbing hobby had turned extreme, to where he was climbing the highest peaks and then parachuting off the top. The blacked haired had picked up whitewater rafting and even began doing karate again, training for local tournaments every chance he got.

"You were so close to getting your scuba-diving license." The red head remembered.

This 'recklessness' lasted until one day Yusuke, who is the Fire Chief in the district, called and asked if Hiei would like to begin filling in at the Stations. On most nights, one or more stations always seemed to be a man down. Hiei jumped at the chance and after passing the Firefighter/EMT course with flying colors, he was immediately working most days or nights.

"If only I had said no." The red head said softly and thought. 'If you could have just picked…something…anything different.'

_**(I'll mend myself before it gets me)  
**_

From the time they had first gotten together, the red head had worried about the man. From that night of the dance when he saw Hiei all battered and bruised from diving out the window of a burning apartment building. To the many times after that when he would get a phone call from Shizuru telling him Hiei was in the emergency room with a sprained ankle, or a busted nose.

"Though the truth is…I could never ask you to stop." The red head admitted. "You wouldn't be who you are otherwise."

_**(I'll mend myself before it gets me)**_

Red eyebrows arched as green eyes noticed the fog getting denser causing the image of the grave to cloud over and fade from view. The red head then gasped as he felt tinkling in his fingers, that pins and needle feeling like they had been asleep and were waking up.

"HIEI!" His mind cried out as his surroundings completely faded.

_**(Call your name everyday when I feel so helpless)  
(I'm fallen down, but I'll rise above this, rise above this)**_

_**(Forty-eight ways to say that I'm feeling helpless)**_

Green eyes blinked a few times, trying to shake the sleepiness and confusion so they could focus on what they were seeing. Kurama's head jerked back from where it'd been laying on his folded arms, which had been laying crossed along the side of the bed.

'Is this real?' His mind tried to ask him as he looked at his right hand, which had been laying open, was now lightly cupping a smaller, petite one. Blinking, he gave the hand a light squeeze and his eyes widened when the hand shakily tried to squeeze back.

"Hi…ei." He managed to squeak out, being too shocked to actually speak. Hiei had managed to worm his small hand into his.

Green eyes began to travel up the pale arm, to the shoulder, where they crossed the breathing tube, along the neck line to see a very pale face. There, his green eyes stopped, along with his breath and then he let out a big sigh of relief. Two red eyes were open and focused solely on his.

This had been a close one. Kurama had always just assumed Hiei would fall in a fire of some kind, not from getting hit by a drunk driver.

_**(I'm falling down, but I'll rise above this)**_

_**(Rise above this)**_

_**(Rise above this)**_

_**(Rise above this doubt)**_

Kurama was so focused on those red eyes that he didn't pay attention to the other petite person, who had been sitting in a chair on the other side of the bed, get up with a clamoring of noises and start muttering, yet was getting louder by the second.

"Oh my God…he's awake…he's awake…I'll get the doctor…"

End Chapter 1

Lyrics to the song: _**Rise Above This**_ – By: _Seether_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"But it's not like your house is handicap equipped." A whispered, laced with tiredness, male voice said from a chair placed in the corner of a shadowy hospital room. The room had been in complete darkness, but now a small amount of sunlight was inching its way along the walls, through a partially opened blind, announcing the new day.

Beside him, sitting in another chair, came the sound of a soft sigh, followed by a just as tired and also whispering, female voice said. "I've been thinking about that…we can build a temporary ramp to the front porch, other than that, my house is all one story. Your loft is on the second floor…what do you plan to do…carry him up and down the stairs?"

The two froze when they heard a rustling of fabric, followed by a chorus line of moans, hisses and mumbled gibberish. Neither moved, resisting the urge to immediately jump up and check on the sounds. Both sets of eyes though focused on a prone figure laying slightly inclined, on a bed across from them. Kurama's green eyes broke away long enough to look at the clock on the wall. Doing a quick calculation, he noted the span of time the man had been asleep and when the pain medicine would be wearing off. The normal noises, mostly from various machines, though some were coming from outside the room, took precedence as the two remained quiet a few moments longer.

Watching the paler than normal black haired figure sleeping on the bed, the red head realized it'd been just a little over 48 hours since the man he shared a life with had awakened in the intensive care unit after a week long stint of unconsciousness. Hiei had been moved to the private room they currently resided in late last night and according to the doctors, the patient still had at least two more weeks here before even the thought of going home could be mentioned.

When it seemed no new noises were coming, Kurama was the first to break the silence. "There is a freight elevator." He said, still whispering. "My place is also one big open floor plan, better suited for a wheelchair."

Yukina, who also shared a life with the man on the bed, nodded before whispering back. "I'll agree to that, but he will be able to use crutches, maybe even a walker." Her brother had been hurt many times before, granted not like this, but like those times before, she knew she could handle it.

"The doctor said he'll tire easily and shouldn't use them all the time." He reminded her. "Also, you won't be able to lift him if he falls."

"Kuwabara can."

"What about his work?"

There was another moment of silence. "What about your work?" She finally asked. "You've been going out of town a lot lately. I'm usually home all day."

Even though he knew this conversation was inevitable, the red head's face fell. He didn't need to be reminded again that his work had gotten out of hand. They hadn't broached the subject of Hiei's care while he was in the intensive care unit, both silently agreeing to evade the subject until they knew the fate of the EMT. "I can reschedule and reassign the work. " He finally said looking to her and managing a weak, tired smile. "That's one benefit to running a non-profit organization…I can just walk away for awhile.

She turned towards him as she straightened in her chair. "But the doctors say it could take months, even a year or two before he'll be back…" She reminded him.

Shaking his head, he cut her off with a hiss through clenched his teeth. "I know that…" Green eyes looked back over to the figure on the bed. Leaning forward, he placed his elbows on his knees for support as he rubbed his face. Moving his hands to the back of his neck, he stretched it by looking up at the ceiling and took a deep breath, holding it for a second or two before letting it out in a slow frustrating sigh. Placing his arms back on his knees, he didn't give an apology, but he did take the edge out of his voice as he looked back over to the bed. "I'm willing to take all the time needed." As an afterthought, he added. "Besides…you have children."

In a little louder, firmer voice, he heard. "They're teenagers and can take care of themselves, besides, they have school and activities…they're hardly home." The tone softened. "And I'm sure they wouldn't mind helping when they are." Feeling a hand on his thigh, he glanced over to see red eyes staring at him. "He's not mad at you." She whispered.

Placing a hand on top of hers, the red head closed his eyes and slumped back into the chair. "I know that." He said softly, but then mumbled. "I'm mad at myself." He also didn't need to be reminded right now that he hadn't even been in town when the accident happened.

Kurama felt her hand leave his, but he didn't open his eyes until he sensed her get up. His eyes widened and he was out of his seat when he heard her say, "Hiei." Quickly following, he moved around to the other side of the bed as she sat on the side that had been closest to them.

The red head's heart hurt seeing Hiei like this, it was killing him inside. After a week of immobility, the black haired had lost his identity. His usually toned, muscular, tanned body was now feeble, weak and ghostly white. Even his black spiky hair, with the distinguished white star burst on the front, was now mostly gray and limp.

Red eyes, still dopey, glazed over and stoned by the pain medicine, blinked rapidly in an attempt to focus. When his matching eyes landed on his fraternal twin, Hiei croaked. "Hhheeeeyyy." Though it sounded nowhere as smooth, or cool, as the 'Fonz' had said it. He went to say something else, but his voice choked, making him cough. Placing one hand on Hiei's chest to keep him from bending over as the coughing persisted, Kurama began rubbing and patting Hiei's back as Yukina grabbed a paper cup full of ice chips from the nightstand. She fumbled with getting some on a spoon before placing the chips to his pale pink lips.

Hiei parted his lips to accept the cold bits. The doctor had told them his throat would be raw from the breathing tube. "That's enough." Yukina said after a few more bites.

Hiei's eyes roamed the room and after swallowing a few times, he was able to whisper. "Where…?"

"You're in the hospital." Kurama said, for what seemed like the hundredth time. So far, every time Hiei's woke up, he's been confused and needed to be told where he was. Even though the doctor had warned them about the possibility of some memory loss, they still weren't prepared for it.

Hiei's head turned towards the red head, seeming to notice him for the first time. "You…re back." He croaked out.

Taking a small hand in his, the red head told him again. "Yeah." And decided to go ahead and answer before he was asked. "I've been back awhile."

A new question joined the list. "Wha-t…day?"

Hiei didn't notice the two stare at each other for a second or Kurama's shrug. Yukina gave a grim smile and nodded, giving the red head a look that read, 'I'll handle this'.

Looking to her brother, she answered. "It's Tuesday."

The black haired only nodded and then proceeded to get out of bed, but panic quickly sat in as he realized he couldn't just 'get-up'. It only lasted a second as his face just as quickly contoured in pain. His injuries were brutal. His stomach was lined, from just under his breast plate to his pelvic area, with staples. His right leg was in a cast to his hip and was currently inclined on a stack of pillows. Along with various bandages here and there, there were scrapes and bruises covering a good portion of his petite frame. As if that wasn't enough of a deterrent, there was the equipment he was attached to, consisting of a central line in his upper arm, oxygen tubing in his nose, a heart monitor, not to mention the temporary catheter.

"Easy." Yukina said as she and Kurama coaxed him back down, making sure he didn't hurt himself or disconnect anything.

Hiei slapped, though weakly, at her hand holding the blanket. "I'm…fi…ne." He managed to grumble, making them smile somberly. At least it seemed he still had his stubbornness.

"No, you're not." Yukina said firmly, ignoring his attempts to keep the blanket from being placed on him.

"But…" The black haired went to argue.

"Where do you want to go?" Kurama asked.

"I…" Hiei went to say, but then clammed up as he became lost in thought for a moment. Sunken eyes looked down and he bit his bottom lip before speaking. "I have…" He began, but paused again. Swallowing a few times, he looked between the two. "Work…Mitarai…" He remembered.

The door opened and a nurse walked in pushing a small cart full of supplies. "Oh good…you are awake." Shizuru said as she saw red eyes blinking confusingly at her.

"He still seems confused." Kurama said.

"That's normal." Shizuru said.

"We know, but the doctor didn't tell us how long…" Yukina went to say.

"It's hard to tell sometimes." Shizuru said. "It usually only lasts a few days…but, to be honest, I've seen it take weeks."

Kurama and Yukina moved away as Shizuru moved in to check the IV and take his vitals.

When she was done, she said. "Sorry you two, but you need to leave now." She began sorting out bandages and tape while she continued. "I know I let you stay the night, but I'll be going off shift soon and visiting hours don't start till ten. I want to get his bandages changed and get him up so I can change the sheets before I leave." Jokingly she added with a smile towards her black haired patient. "I'm more willing to put up with his bickering and complaining…if he behaves and does what he's told, I'll treat him to a sponge bath."

Kurama and Yukina both chuckled as they proceeded to gather their stuff. Even though Hiei had slept most of the night, the two were grateful they got to stay. Shizuru stepped aside to allow the red head to lean in and give a kiss to Hiei's forehead. "I'll be back." He told him. "I love you."

"Where…?" Hiei wanted to know.

"It'll be okay. Mitarai is back at work." Yukina answered, also leaning in to give a kiss, though to the top of his head. "Please, for me, let Shizuru take care of you. We'll be back very soon. Just try and get some rest."

Hiei's face fell, in both disappointment and confusion, but he didn't say anything.

They had just stepped out into the hall when Shizuru caught the door, stopping it before it closed. "Hey." She said, stopping them. "I almost forgot, I'm off tonight, so you won't be able to stay."

Kurama gave her an appreciative smile. "Thank you Shizuru...for everything."

"You know you're welcome." She replied. "The best thing you can do for him is take care of yourself so you can be there for him. I'm not going to lie. He's in for one hell of a recovery." Noting the dark circles under his usually bright green eyes, she added. "You can start by getting some sleep."

Hearing a noise behind her, Shizuru looked over her shoulder into the room. She gave them a quick nod and let the door close.

Kurama walked off, leaving Yukina jogging to catch up. "She's right you know. I know firsthand you haven't been sleeping much."

The red head didn't slow down as he hit the door to the stairwell. "No time." He said as he began jogging down the three flights. Hearing shoes behind him, he explained. "I have to get things in order so I can go on hiatus."

"Kurama…wait." Yukina called out, trying to keep up. He didn't slow and she ended up following him to his car where she managed to place a hand on the door before he could open it.

The red head didn't give her a chance to talk. "I have to go."

"But…"

"I know." He told her, managing to give her his innocent look. "And I promise. Once I get some things taken care of, I plan on going home, taking a shower and getting some sleep." He didn't want to lie to her, but he didn't want to explain that every time he managed to fall asleep, usually from pure exhaustion, he had that dream, or more accurately, nightmare. It had started that first night after he'd seen Hiei in the intensive care unit. He was hoping the visions would stop once Hiei had awakened and appeared to be out of any immediate danger, but they hadn't. He could only pray they would end once Hiei was home and the two of them could get back to a normal life together.

Seeing the look on the red head's face, Yukina let the matter drop. See knew there was more to what he was telling her, but the last thing she needed to do was push the man, who had done nothing but love her brother, away. They needed to work together and do everything they could for Hiei.

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A few hours later, Kurama stepped out of the stairwell onto the third floor of the hospital. Shifting a backpack from his shoulder to his hand, the red head headed down the hall towards Hiei's room.

Seeing Yukina already standing outside the room, he gave her a heartfelt smirk as she saw him, he's yet to beat her back.

"Oh, there you are." She said.

Hearing a relieved, yet hesitant, uneasiness in her voice, he asked. "Did something happen?"

Seeing fear appear on the red head's face, she immediately said. "Oh, no, Hiei's fine, he's sleeping. Ruka gave him his pain medicine not too long ago." Looking at her watch first, she informed him. "I can't stay." Followed by a roll of her eyes, she explained. "Kazuma's taking a second shift so that leaves me 'soccer mom' for the day."

Kurama had to smile at the use of the phrase 'soccer mom', for she was anything but your typical parent. "That's fine. You didn't have to come by. You could've just called me."

Looking at her watch again, Yukina said. "I know, but I did have a few minutes and I wanted to tell Hiei myself…but he's still asleep. Can you tell him I'll be back later this afternoon? Oh, and Ruka said the doctor's going to be stopping by." Her red eyes scanned the halls. "I was hoping to see him before I left, but it doesn't…"

"Of course and I'll let you know what he says."

Yukina reached up to give him a hug. "Thank you."

"Tell the kids I said 'Hi'." He whispered in her ear.

"I will." She mumbled pulling back. "They've been asking about him and want to see him, but…" She hesitated.

The red head knew what she was feeling and thinking. "Maybe when he's up and about more." He suggested. They both knew that even though the kids were teenagers, they had turned fourteen only a few months ago. It would still be hard for them to see their uncle in the state he was in right now. The twins have only ever seen him as strong, practically indestructible. He was always so full of life, with his jobs and hobbies, that in their eyes, he was like a superhero…'invincible'.

She nodded then lowered her head somberly as she said. "Yes, you're right."

Kurama wrapped a reassuring arm around her shoulder. "I'm sure they understand."

Taking advantage of the gesture she leaned her head into his shoulder.

After a moment, she sighed. "I better get going."

"Be safe." He told her and waited until she entered the elevator before going into the room.

Being quiet when he saw red eyes still closed, Kurama placed the backpack in one chair and sat down in the other. Reaching into the backpack, the red head pulled out a book and placing an ankle on a knee, sat about reading. A short time past when he heard a soft knock on the door. Before he could get up, the door opened a crack and a doctor stuck his head in.

Seeing his patient apparently asleep, Dr. Kamiya looked over to see the red head and gave him a heads up before letting the door close. Making sure Hiei hadn't been awakened by the knock, the red head moved to step back out into the hall.

Dr. Kamiya began flipping through a ring-binder. He looked like your typical doctor, tall, slim, glasses, dark almost black, well groomed hair, young looking, but up there in age. "The nurse gave him pain medicine this morning…good." He said, though the red head didn't know if it was said out loud for his benefit or if the doctor was talking out loud to himself.

"How's he doing?" Kurama asked.

The doctor seemed to finally notice him. "Good. Is Mrs. Kuwabara here?" He asked.

Kurama shook his head. "No, she had some family matters to attend this morning."

"Oh, I see…well." The doctor looked around then gestured down the hall. Not waiting for the red head, the man began walking towards the direction he had indicated.

Kurama watched him for a second or two before realizing he was suppose to follow.

At the end of the hall, the doctor stopped outside a room marked 'Counseling'. Flipping a sign that read 'empty' to 'in use', he opened the door and motioned the red head in.

When the doctor shut the door, he motioned for him to take one of the chairs that were around a small round table. The room was small, only about eight by twelve, with one large window looking outside. Around the table were four chairs, there was also a floral covered loveseat along the far wall with a small table beside it that held a coffee pot and several baskets filled with various condiments and snacks.

As Kurama took a chair, the doctor walked around him and proceeded to pour a cup of coffee. "Coffee?" He asked.

Kurama shook his head. "No, thank you." He was starting to lose his patients, but held back saying anything as the doctor came over and took a seat across from him. This was their first conversation since Hiei was moved out of ICU.

The doctor finally spoke a complete sentence. "I thought it would be better if we talked in private." The doctor had been told of Mr. Minamino and Mr. Jaganshi's 'relationship'. Hospital policy was not to talk to anyone who wasn't family, but Mrs. Kuwabara, who was Mr. Jaganshi's power-of-attorney, made it clear that the doctors were to include Mr. Minamino in all decisions and news.

Kurama only nodded in understanding for Yukina was usually with him when they talked.

Taking a sip of coffee, Dr. Kamiya flipped opened the ring-binder. Reading for a few minutes, he finally sat back with a sigh and took off his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose. He was taking another sip of coffee when Kurama asked again.

"How's he doing?"

The man leaned forward, holding his Styrofoam cup in both hands across the binder. "He's improving, but I'm not going to sugarcoat it. He's in for a long recovery."

Green eyes lowered before closing as the red head nodded again in understanding.

After a moment, the doctor continued. "His leg is healing fine, it was a clean break. Of course I'll highly recommend physical therapy after the cast comes off. His bruises, contusions and such are healing fine as well. Within the next twenty four hours or so, we'll take him off the heart monitor and when he's up more he can lose the catheter. I want to leave the central line as long as possible, we'll watch for infection at the sight. Having it in allows for easier blood draw and is better for administering drugs than a standard IV line. I'll go ahead and order a liquid diet."

There were a few moments of silence as the doctor put back on his glasses to look at the notes and take a sip of coffee before speaking again.

"What we need to monitor is his overall well being. Even though the internal bleeding was minor, it was what caused it that we need to worry about. As I've told you and Mrs. Kuwabara before, people live long and active lives without a spleen. Even though we are still learning what it does for the body, we know one of its main functions include storing old, damaged, blood particles and helping identify and destroy bacteria. Without it, there is a higher risk of contracting serious, even life threatening infections. From now on, any fever, sore throat and the like will have to be looked at immediately."

"Is there anything he can do to be less susceptible?"

The doctor sat back and took another sip before nodding his head and saying. "I can do something first, when he's ready for release, I can order a vaccine against pneumococcal pneumonia. It will help prevent against bacterial infections of the lungs and other organs. I can also give him a course of antibiotics to help jump start and boost his immune system. After he's released, he's going to be weak, both physically and immune wise. I would suggest a facial mask while he's out, just until he's stronger. He can also take a product called Eleutherococcus, it's a Siberian ginseng. You can get it at any health food store. Taken daily, it can help if he's feeling rundown, weak, or has lack of energy. How's his diet normally?"

Kurama gave a soft smile. "He's a vegetarian."

The doctor nodded. "That's good, but red meat can provide a good source of protein, not to mention B-vitamins, zinc, iron. If he doesn't want to eat meat, it couldn't hurt for him to start taking a multi-vitamin or eat protein bars."

Kurama asked the question that had been on his mind all morning. "What about his memory?"

Dr. Kamiya flipped through more notes in the ring-binder. "The nurse noted this morning that he still seemed confused."

"Yes." Kurama stated. "He's been asking the same questions every time he's woke up, though earlier this morning, he asked what day it was and tried to get up. We've not wanted to upset him, so we've not told him what happened."

The doctor resisted asking the question about why the red head had been here before visiting hours. He knew nurse Shizuru was the sister-in-law to Mrs. Kuwabara, who was the brother of the patient and knew the nurses allowed off hour visiting and even overnight stays. As long as no one complained, the higher-ups politely chose to ignore it.

The doctor nodded. "I'm happy to say that he suffered no permanent brain injury. The cat-scan I ordered before he was released from ICU came back clean. Though from what I understand, witnesses said the windshield was cracked along with his helmet. So then the helmet did its job, or something else caused the break, like an elbow. The helmet could've cracked when he hit the pavement. It was a good thing he was wearing his protective gear."

"So what could be causing it?"

"It's most likely the trauma itself. From what I also heard, he more than liking didn't see the car. He came in unconscious and then went right into emergency surgery, not to mention being comatose for the week, but from what you've just told me, he's starting to remember. My advice, which might be hard to follow, would be not to flat out tell him what happened. Let him ask questions. Hopefully, as he gets the answers, he'll ask them less and less and we can monitor his long and short term memory. What he went through was pretty horrendous. He may or may not ever remember everything, if anything."

The doctor fell silent to allow time to process the information. The red head sat there staring at the rim of the table, trying hard to absorb it anyway he could.

"Any more questions?" The doctor asked.

Bringing him out of his thoughts, Kurama shook his head 'no'. Both he and Yukina had decided to be less pragmatic about Hiei's long term recovery, agreeing to take it one day at a time.

He stood and held out his hand. "Thank you."

Dr. Kamiya stood, extending his hand in return. "You're welcome. Mr. Minamino. Lately I've been hearing many stories of Mr. Jaganshi, from what I've heard so far, he's one hell of a hot-shot."

"That he is." Kurama chuckled.

Picking up the ring-binder, the doctor tucked it under an arm and grabbed the coffee cup. He then went over and opened the door, gesturing for the red head to go before him. As Kurama exited the room, the doctor flipped the sign back over to 'empty' before walking with the red head back down the hall.

Passing the nurse's station, the doctor told him. "It will take some time, but I don't see why he won't be able to make a full recovery."

Kurama gave him a nod and left him at the station to continue on to Hiei's room. Just as he went to open the door, he heard a male's voice, which he didn't recognize, talking rather loudly.

"I assure you, you will be called as a witness…"

Managing to do it rather forcefully, Kurama opened the door. His green eyes landed on the bed first and what he saw made his blood boil. Looking to the cause, he said rather discordantly. "Excuse me, but who the hell are you?"

The man, standing at the foot of the bed, turned towards him. He was a large, heavy sat, older looking man, with thinning white hair that was already balding along the back.

Lowering his head while raising an eyebrow with interest at the person who'd interrupted him, the man announced. "My name is Mr. Byakko. I came to see how Mr. Jaganshi is doing."

The red head smirked. "From what I heard, it didn't sound like you were asking about his 'well-being'. So I'll ask again, who are you?"

Tucking a thumb into a vest pocket of his well tailored, light grey, pin-striped, three piece suit, the man boasted. "I'm a lawyer with…" He was cut off.

"Mr. Jaganshi has a lawyer."

The man's eyes brightened, obviously very pleased to hear that and began to digress. "That's good, because my client Mr. Rando plans to countersue the fire department on pretense and contend that…" He didn't get to finish.

Kurama's hand, which was still holding the door, had been gripping it tighter during the spew, to the point his nails were actually digging into the wood. "GET the HELL OUT!" He hissed through clenched teeth.

The man wasn't even fazed. "And may I ask who you are?"

Kurama's eyes narrowed and his voice deepened as he said. "I'm going to be your worst nightmare if you don't leave NOW."

This time the man straightened at the tone in the voice. Reaching down, he grabbed a briefcase before stepping towards the door which the red head had opened wider. He seemed to have gotten his nerve back because he said as he stepped out. "I'm not intimidated. I've had worse nightmares than you my boy." A few people in the hall stared, obviously having heard, but no one said anything.

As the man was walking away, Kurama let out a low frustrating growl and would have slammed the door, but the tension bar wouldn't allow it. Before the door even closed, the red head was at Hiei's side.

The black haired was visibly shaking as Kurama sat on the bed and leaned the petite figure against him. Trying to comfort the man, he felt thin, shaky arms trying to hug him back and finally felt fingers grip onto his shirt. "It's okay. Don't listen to him. He won't be coming back." He whispered soothingly.

The red head pulled back, and placing hands on either side of the even paler face, leaned in to give a soft kiss to the top of the forehead. "I promise you." He mumbled against the cool skin.

Pulling back, with his hands still on either side of Hiei's face, his heart skipped a beat when he saw two hollow red eyes staring back at him. His heart then stopped when he heard pale quivering lips ask. "Did…I hurt someone?"

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the reviews…they are, as always, greatly appreciated…

Chapter 4

_The fog was as heavy, dense and mucky as ever. It was such a soupy mix, his clothes felt like lead, only adding to his heavy burden. The dampness even clung to the back of his throat making him feel like he was slowly being suffocated under a heavy wet blanket. Yet there was something else not quite right. This last walk seemed to be taking longer than normal for he should have come to the wrought iron gate leading to 'that' area. Walking for what felt like hours, for what other choice did he have? He finally breathed a light sigh of relief when he saw the fog clearing, revealing the cold slab of stone. _

_Staring down at the stone, his eyes grew wide. 'What?' _

_The name etched into the stone wasn't one he immediately recognized. As he continued to stare at the name, the fog began churning faster and faster around the stone. Looking up, the red head realized something was forming and then could only watch as it formed into a shadowy figure._

_Taking several steps back in disbelief, he immediately thought. 'Hiei.' Only to then immediately think 'no'. As the figure formed, revealing more detail, he realized this person was taller than his petite lover._

'_Who is this?' He wondered, not realizing he was still taking small steps backwards._

_Kurama's breath hitched as it finally dawned on him who it was. It was someone he'd only ever seen in pictures. "What…what…are you doing here?" He managed to ask as his heart began beating faster at the sight of Hiei's former lover. Looking around in confused thought, his eyes looked towards the stone and he whispered the name on the marker. "Jin Wind."_

_The red head looked back up at the man, his mind racing. How? How had he ended up here? Why was he here? Where was…? His thoughts were interrupted when the curly, flaming, red headed Irishman began walking casually towards him, as between them, another form had begun to appear._

"_Hiei." The red head cried out in relief. Raising his arms and walking towards him, wanting nothing more than to hug the man he'd come to love and never let go. He came to an abrupt stop however as Hiei turned and he saw the look on his face._

_Red eyes stared blankly, not acknowledging him, or really even seeing him, they were void of all emotions and expression._

_His arms dropping in shock and confusion, Kurama's voice cracked as he said again. "Hi…ei?" _

_Jin stepped over to Hiei, and placing a hand on the shorter man's shoulder, gave a nod towards the red head. Green eyes could only watch in shock and horror as Hiei turned to acknowledge the Irish red head._

_With a hand clenching his tightening chest, Kurama shook his head and gasped in disbelief. "NO." This can't be happening, Hiei woke up. He wasn't in any immediate danger anymore. "You CAN'T have him!" He screamed._

_Hiei and Jin both turned and began walking away, disappearing into the fog._

_Reaching out with his other hand, Kurama screamed. "NOOOOOOO!" And went to move, wanting to follow, wanting to stop his lover from leaving him, but he couldn't move. Green panic filled eyes looked down to see hands made of fog holding his ankles. "NOOOOOO!" He cried out again, struggling to free himself, but the cold hands only began pulling and tugging harder, dragging him down to his knees, further into the suddenly toxic miasma. With his fingernails digging into the dirt that feeling of suffocating worsened and unable to cry out, his watering eyes desperately sought out his lover, his life. They finally found Hiei, but his back was towards him. Feeling his lungs tightening, his green eyes pleaded for help, but the black haired never looked back, leaving the red head to his fate. _

a)a)a)a

Yukina exited the elevator, muttering to herself. Why hadn't Kurama called her? Why had she had to hear about what happened from nurse Ruka then from Yusuke? Seeing the security guard now stationed outside her brother's room, courtesy of Chief Urameshi, she dug around in her purse for her ID to hand to the guard. Getting her license back, she gave a nod then took a deep breath in an attempt to contain her frustration before entering the room. Upon entering, she only gave the briefest of looks towards the bed, her mind automatically assuming her brother was laying in bed. Proceeding to place her bag of 'occupy time' goodies beside one of the chairs, she saw Kurama's backpack sitting in the other chair and cocked her head. Getting one of those feelings that her eyes hadn't given her the full picture of what she'd seen when she walked in, she turned to look back at the bed and her heart melted as a smile came to her lips. All the anger and frustration she was feeling melted away and all she could think, though she knew it was silly, was she wish she'd had a camera, for it was rare to see her brother looking so peaceful. He rarely, if ever, allowed himself to appear vulnerable.

Kurama had apparently managed to perch his taller frame alongside her brother's. The red head was laying on his right side along Hiei's left. Kurama's head was just inches away from the top of the mattress. This left him, by the way the bed was inclined, just inches away from possibly hitting his head on the light bar mounted on the wall above the bed. The position however, allowed him to have his arm high enough so Hiei could snuggle his head into the red head's armpit/chest area without making the black haired too uncomfortable.

Yukina couldn't help but watch the two, but then something seemed 'off' about the red head. Approaching closer, she noticed Kurama was twitching ever so slightly and that he was covered in a light sheen of sweat. Upon closer inspection, she noticed his eyes were moving rapidly under their lids and his breath was coming in short pants. Just when she thought about waking him, the door pushed opened with a hand slap to the wood followed by an orderly walking in carrying a food tray. Before she could say anything, the boy slammed the tray on the bedside cart and rolled it into place over the bed before leaving just as he had entered.

Controlling a growl, Yukina moved the table back out of the way before looking to see if the noise had woke them. She couldn't help but grimace as she saw two green, still sleepy, eyes open. They blinked a few times before focusing on her. "Sorry." She said softly.

Kurama only nodded then proceeded to 'peel' himself away from Hiei. Being careful not to hit his head and not jar the black haired, the red head finally vacated the bed. Yukina gave him a moment or two to compose himself by turning her attention to placing the blanket back up over her brother. Hiei squirmed, acting as if he was trying to find the warmth that had just left, but didn't wake.

Turning her attention back to the red head, she headed back towards the door, saying. "Let's go for a walk and maybe get something to eat."

Kurama wiped his face and rubbed his eyes before pinching the bridge of his nose, feeling he was in for one hell of a discussion. Giving one last look to the sleeping black haired, he followed her out the door.

a)a)a)a

_**Two and a half weeks later…**_

The freight elevator rolled to a rattling stop on the second floor landing to Kurama's loft. Exiting, the red head pushed the wheelchair a few feet before turning and lowering the gate to send the elevator down. It would be easier for them to load the elevator than take multiple trips up and down the stairs.

Getting back to the wheelchair, he proceeded to push it along towards his apartment.

"I still don't understand why here." Hiei grumbled as Kurama fished out his keys.

"Do you wish to stay with Yukina?" The red head asked, opening the door wide then propping it so he could get the wheelchair in without bumping the black haired's cast leg, which was sticking straight out. With the wheelchair, walker, crutches and such they had obviously used Yukina's van. He planned to help her unload after he got Hiei settled in bed.

"No!" Hiei exclaimed.

"Then there's no other option, you need help." Kurama said, pushing him in. "Whether you want it or not." He added.

"What's wrong with 'my' beach house?" Hiei asked, his red eyes scanning the place as he was wheeled towards the bed. Though the loft had always been one open space, it was now even more open as furniture had been pushed against the walls. The coffee table was missing, the dining room table had been pushed along the far wall towards the kitchen and two of the four chairs were missing. Kurama's work desk had been moved from the middle of the floor and was now pushed against the kitchen island. The place was also 'sparkling' clean, more than just Kurama's normal OCD. He also couldn't help noticing a room hepa-filter air purifier running in the corner next to his side of the bed. Knowing how Kurama can get, Hiei decided to keep his mouth shut, for if the red head had really gotten anal, he would have transformed the entire loft into one of those plastic bio-sphere containment bubbles.

Locking the wheels, Kurama bit his bottom lip, he could do this. Hiei had been asking questions since he woke up and though the doctor assured them there was no permanent brain damage, there seem to be some 'multifarious' memory loss. The questions in the beginning had dealt with what happened, why was he in the hospital, him covering for Mitarai, who was covering for him, when had Yusuke become Chief and such? But lately the black haired had been asking random questions. This time, since Hiei realized they were headed here after leaving the hospital, and began arguing against it, Kurama couldn't help but feel a tinge of pain at Hiei not remembering he lived with him.

"Hiei." Kurama finally said as the black haired stared at him with his head cocked, obviously waiting for an answer. "You rented the beach house out to Shizuru years ago…you've been living here, with me, ever since."

Hiei's head cocked further before lowering in thought. After a moment, he nodded, remembering the event. Though he couldn't remember why he'd do such a thing unless he'd been leaving.

"Hn." He ended up saying with a shake of his head and seeing the look on the red head's face, dropped the subject by saying. "Can I take this damn thing off now?"

Kurama gave a somber smile and helped Hiei take off the paper mask he'd been wearing since they'd left the hospital. Then without waiting for help, the man proceeded to stand up and move to the bed.

"Easy." Kurama said, wrapping an arm around the smaller man's waist, and though the staples had been removed days ago, the area was still tender and the action caused the black haired to flinch then tense his stomach muscles. "Sorry." He muttered and let up. Hiei had been doing basic physical therapy for the past week, including a crash course on using the crutches just that morning, but he was still weak and experienced dizzy spells.

After getting Hiei settled, which included propping the cast leg up with several extra pillows, Kurama told him. "I'm going to go help Yukina with the rest of the stuff. You need anything?"

"I'm fine." Hiei said trying to settle himself better.

"We'll need to check your stomach when I'm done and clean it." Kurama reminded him. "Also, Yukina is getting your meds, plus some groceries and supplies…is there anything you'd like her to get?"

Red eyes just rolled making the red head smile. "I'll take that as a 'no'." He laughed then said something Shizuru had once said. "If you behave and do what you're told, I'll treat you to a sponge bath." This remark got a pillow thrown his way, to which he replied. "I thought you liked my sponge baths."

After getting everything unloaded, unpacked and in place, Kurama walked Yukina down to the van.

"He still upset?" She asked, having noticed her brother trying to ignore them by reading a book as they moved around.

"Doesn't seem to be, but you know how he is." Kurama told her. "I think he remembers…he just doesn't know he remembers…I don't know…I just wish…" He shook his head at a loss for how to explain how he felt.

Yukina could only give a grim nod of understanding, she couldn't explain either how she was feeling. They both were still just taking it one day at a time.

Looking at his watch, Kurama asked. "You have the list…and the prescriptions?"

Opening the door and climbing in, she said with a huff. "Yes to both." The red head had asked her at least ten times if she'd had them and was surprised she hadn't been asked to read the list back to him to make sure she understood what he wanted.

"Call if you have any questions." He told her, shutting the door for her. "And Yukina…" He added.

Cocking her head towards him, she gave him an annoyed smile.

"Thank you." He said, knowing he'd been annoying.

Yukina sighed and put the van in reverse. "It's going to take some time, but I know he's going to be all right and back to his old self soon." She told him.

Watching her back out, Kurama mumbled to himself. "I hope you're right." And not just for Hiei's sake.

"I won't be long." She hollered as he had turned towards the stairs.

Stepping back into to the loft, Kurama headed over to the bed. "You hung…?" He went to ask, only to notice the black haired was asleep. Smiling at the sight, he gently sat down on the edge of the bed and meeting no resists, took the open book and placed it on the nightstand. Knowing he should let the man sleep, he found himself frozen to the spot. With his green eyes fixated on the sleeping figure, a hand came up to brush bangs, which were part of the white starburst amongst the black, away from the pale face. "You could use a haircut." He smirked softly letting his fingers linger just a little longer on the forehead. Breathing out a content sigh of relief, he continued to just sit there and stare, watching Hiei's chest rise and fall, never thinking this day would come, but it had…the day had finally arrived…Hiei was home and safe.

End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"_See you tomorrow Shuiichi." The red head heard as he bypassed the front desk and made his way towards the large glass, main door of the office._

_Pausing with his hand on the door, the red head looked back towards the receptionist desk to see the green eyes of a long red headed girl peering up over the counter. Many at one time had thought the two were related. "Sorry Hinageshi, afraid not." He coyly replied. _

_Sounding jealous, she said. "Lucky." It seemed she wanted to say more, but was cut off by the phone ringing. _

_Giving and receiving a wave, the red head left the office, making his way down the hall to where the elevators were. Feeling giddy with excitement, he pushed the down button and began rocking on his heels. With Monday being a company holiday, he was looking forward to a long, well deserved, four day weekend. _

_After quite a bit of persuasion from his partner, the red head had finally gave in to taking Friday off even though he had a lot of work piling up and would no doubt have twice as much come Tuesday. Wednesday night at his partner's apartment, the two had been cuddling on the couch, talking about the weekend and what to do. 'I have connections with the boss. I'm sure he won't mind.' His partner had, sweet talkingly, told him._

'_Oh…ookay…but you're going to owe me big time.' He'd finally said. His partner was so happy, they began kissing and one thing led to another._

_Stepping off the elevator, the red head paused in confusion at the sight that greeted him. Normally when he stepped off the elevator, he'd have to walk through the main lobby, out onto the street then turn left to enter the parking garage. Only this time, he stepped off the elevator directly unto what could only be described as a loading dock of sorts. For some reason he wasn't surprised or even scared about being here and when his green eyes saw a warehouse style building, he even felt a sense of 'home'. Though none of this made sense, he didn't live anywhere near here. His feeling of contentment was short lived however as a heavy fog began rolling in, blanketing the area in a wet, cold dampness. _

_When a low resonating hum began penetrating his ears, making him cringe, a feeling of overwhelming dread washed over him. Panic quickly sat in, making him want to get out of there. Hurryingly walking in a direction he hoped was the way out, the fog began to clear. Thinking he'd made it to the parking garage, he stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed a tall, pale figure with long straight black hair, walking towards him. Sighing in relief, he went to call out, only to stifle a laugh when he took in what the man was wearing. 'Why is he wearing that?' The red head wondered, taking in the bat costume and remembering how sexy the man had looked that night. The two had recently attended a company Halloween party where they attended dressed as characters from one of the red head's favorite fairytale stories. His partner had gone as the bat and he'd been the silver fox._

_The figure, twirling a gold chain, embellished with a red jeweled pendant, which he always wore, finally acknowledged him. "Hello…old partner." _

'_Old.' Now completely confused and seeing a hateful, disgusted look on the man's face, Shuiichi could only reply. "Kuronue."_

"_Traitor." _

_Green eyes widened as the red head took a step back and though his mouth opened and closed like a fish, he managed to get out. "W…wh…at?" Not sure he'd heard correctly._

_With the pendant still twirling around his hand, Shuiichi's partner took another step towards him. "Traitor." He heard hissed again._

"_Traitor?" The red head asked, appalled by the word. _

_Taking another step forward, Kuronue said with venom. "You left me to die." _

_Starting to physically shake, a hand went to his head, it was pounding, the resonating sound still there. "Die?" Shuiichi finally whispered, only able to look at the man he loved in complete confusion._

_Still twirling the pendant, Kuronue began to explain. "How could you leave me in that retched place…how could you leave me there to die?"_

_His other hand came up, clutching his head, which was now pounding so hard, he thought his brain would burst through his skull. "No…I…why…" He gasped. What was he talking about? What place was Kuronue referring to? "I…I didn't…I wouldn't." He finally said. "I…I love you…I would never…" He tried to say. _

"_Love…me." Kuronue said stopping and cocking his head. "You dare call what you did to me 'love'." He spat out the word like it was poison._

_Shuiichi's body had started sweating and shaking, his knees wanted to buckle. "What…what did I do…how could you think…?" He began to stammer, staring at the man in hopes of trying to make sense of what was going on._

_Ignoring the plea in the red head's eyes, Kuronue continue. "You left me to die so you could be with…him." The black haired cocked his head to the side._

"_What?" Shuiichi said aghast. _

_The fog dissolved beside Kuronue to reveal another figure. Shuiichi had a flickered image of a short, black spiky haired man, but he couldn't put a name to the face. The figure who ended up appearing though looked a lot like Kuronue in that he was also tall with long black hair, and was naturally lean and pale. This figure was also wearing a Halloween costume, a black leather suit. It was not a traditional suit however, the jacket was tailored with long tails and you could just make out a red lining when the tails ruffled when he walked. The front sported a low V-neck with no under shirt. The costume was made to resemble a raven creature who was also a character in Shuiichi's favorite story. The red head still didn't understand how, or why, this person knew, or even cared, about his favorite story, even less why he came dressed to the party as one of the characters. Though the figure had told him he'd done it exclusively for him._

"_Karasu." Shuiichi gasped backing up, wanting nothing more than to run. None of this was making sense, though he knew this wasn't right, he hardly knew his boss. _

"_How could you betray me?" Kuronue asked his dark eyes narrowing in anger and disgust._

_Clearly hurt, Shuiichi stopped, wanting to understand and explain. "I…I didn't…I wouldn't…"_

"_You wanted me out of the way so you could be with him." Kuronue accused looking to his brother in disgust. Looking back towards the red head, he balled the chain up in his hand, saying. "You got me sick…you left me there to suffer…you stole this from me…you wanted me to DIE!" He yelled throwing the pendant at the red head._

"_NOOOOOO!"_

(Clank)

(Bang)

(Clunk)

Hissed, whispered. "Damn it."

Green eyes blinked a few times, taking in the midday sun beaming its brightness through the large commercial windows of his warehouse loft apartment. "I really should invest in blinds.' He groaned in thought, rolling over to get away from the rays.

(Clang…thud)

Kurama's eyes opened wide and he sprang up in bed as several more sounds of clamoring echoed through the space, quickly followed by a few choice words. Looking over to the other side of the bed, he saw a short, black spiky haired, man trying to stand. What made the normally simple action harder than it should have been was the full length cast on his right leg. The red head tossed the blanket off unto the floor in his panic to get around to the other side of the bed.

"Damn it." Hiei hissed again when the crutch slipped out from under him, hitting the nightstand and almost causing him to collapse back onto the bed.

Avoiding the urge to jump in and help, after being harassed and even badgered, the red head just stood several feet back, watching and waiting. It's not even been a week yet since Hiei had been released from the hospital and he was still getting use to be up and about. And of course, his crotchetiness and stubbornness kept him from asking, or accepting, any help.

"What?" The black haired finally asked when he realized the red head was just going to stand there and stare at him.

Not falling for the trap, Kurama crossed his arms and shrugged. They'd been playing this game for days.

Clearly irritated, Hiei said. "Well."

"Well what?"

"You're not going to ask?"

Kurama shook his head. "I thought you were tired of me asking." He said. "Though I do have the right to know where you're trying to go." He countered.

"Hn." Hiei grumbled still fumbling with the crutches, toppling over a stack of books and bottles on the floor.

"Fine." Kurama said, baiting. "Then I think it's time you sat down."

Gesturing with a jerk of his head, Hiei said. "Over there."

Kurama wasn't falling for it. "That's a little vague." He said. Seeing something on the kitchen counter he offered. "Oh, if you're wanting the newspaper, I'd be happy to get it…"

"I gotta take a piss." Hiei finally admitted and seeing the smug look on the red head's face, knew he didn't have to ask, but did anyways. "Happy?"

Kurama nodded, saying. "I'll assume you want to do that in the bathroom." As he wrapped one arm around his waist and while holding the other one out, bowed, gesturing towards the bathroom. "Then by all means." He teased.

Noticing the red head's hair was plastered to his face and seeing goose-bumps on his skin, meaning, to the EMT, he'd been sweating profusely, Hiei asked. "You all right?"

Taken off guard by the question and really not wanting to answer, Kurama crossed his arms and replied. "You don't like me asking you, but now you're asking me."

Growling in surrender, Hiei finally managed to balance himself and position the crutches properly under his armpits. Taking a deep breath, he proceeded to hobble his way around the bed towards the bathroom. Kurama followed, though stayed a few feet behind. When Hiei made it to the bathroom, he fumbled for a moment with the door handle until it opened a crack. The red head reached around him to open the door wider and even turned on the light before stepping back out of the way. Hiei glared at him, but Kurama held up his hands in innocence and though he didn't say anything, red eyes rolled as he went in, using a crutch to close the door behind him.

Resisting the urge to crack the door and trying to wait patiently, the red head leaned against the door frame. Hiei had already fallen once and had several mishaps. There was no way he wasn't going to at least be nearby.

"You okay?" Kurama finally broke after several minutes of silence.

Hearing the toilet flush, followed by the running of the sink, the door finally opened and Hiei hobbled his way out. "Yeah, though I could have done without the performance anxiety." He grumbled, knowing the red head had been right outside.

Kurama followed back to the bed, but looking at the damp, crumbled sheets, he suggested. "You think you could sit in the recliner, I should change the sheets."

Hiei nodded and changed directions towards the living room area. Kurama had purchased a recliner on a suggestion from the doctor. Making sure the black haired was settled in the brown leather seat, with his legs reclined, the red head asked. "You hungry?" Hiei hadn't been eating much, mostly due to all the medication he was on.

Hiei just shook his head 'no'.

"You wanna watch TV." Kurama offered, already stripping the sheets.

"No." Hiei said. "But could you hand me my book?"

Kurama rolled the sheets into a ball and shoved them under an arm before grabbing the book off the nightstand. He dropped off the book on his way to the small laundry area off the kitchen.

Coming back, Kurama stopped at the fridge and pulled an item out of the freezer, peeling the wrapper as he headed towards the recliner.

Hiei looked up from his book when something reddish/ purplish appeared in his line of vision. "What's that?" He asked.

"Well." Kurama said looking at the item. "I'd say it's a popsicle, but I guess it's more of a fruit bar…and if I also had to guess, I'd say mixed berry." He explained.

"I know that." Hiei growled.

Kurama told him. "Yukina found them at your favorite natural food store…they have real bits of fruit in them and no added sugar."

Eyebrows arching and head cocking with interest, Hiei took the stick, looking at it only a second before sticking it in his mouth. Just as the red head had hoped, the black haired started suckling on it and went back to reading.

Kurama didn't know if Hiei was aware of what he was doing, if the stubborn man knew then he didn't, or more likely, wouldn't say anything. Every few hours, whether Hiei said he was hungry or not, or couldn't think of what he wanted, Kurama would get something and present it. More than half the time the man would take it and eat it. When Yukina went shopping the day Hiei was released, the red head had asked her to go to her brother's favorite health food store and walk every aisle. He wanted her to get anything she thought he might eat. She'd returned with bags of items, everything from muffins to breads, popsicles to yogurt, chips to crackers, fruit/protein bars, instant soups and even snack cheese. Anything she thought would be easy to make or offer and easy to eat.

Kurama left the patient to eat and went about his routine. Every day was a day of finding things to do, anything to pass the time. Right now one day was blending into the next. They sometimes slept during the day, stayed wide awake at night. They, or rather Kurama, didn't go out, except to take the trash and get the mail. Though Hiei did have a doctor's appointment coming up and it was only a week or so now before he started physical therapy, which would increase once the cast came off in another three to four weeks. The days were spent reading, playing board games, watching TV/movies, many naps, and of course, the daily chores. The red head had started a daily routine of general cleaning, straightening and all around keeping the clutter, more importantly dirty laundry and trash, from taking over. Hiei had teased that they were nowhere close to having the TV show Hoarders called in.

Finishing up and deciding to let the bed air for awhile longer, Kurama said. "I'm going to take a quick shower, need anything?"

Hiei didn't even look up from his book as he shook his head 'no'. He'd finished the popsicle, but was gnawing on the stick.

After about twenty minutes, Kurama stepped out of the bathroom to see a bottle of water sitting on the side table next to the recliner. 'So he got up at least once.' He thought, running a towel through his hair and over his face. Pulling the towel away, he realized the recliner was still empty. He knew he was being a worry-wart, a mother hen, and was just downright being paranoid, but he didn't want to run the risk of Hiei falling and hurting himself. For some reason he couldn't help thinking about that commercial with the old lady laying on the floor yelling, "Help, I've fallen and I can't get up".

Hearing running water, the red head looked over to the kitchen to see Hiei standing at the sink, washing himself with a washcloth. Making his way over, he asked. "Hey…are you all right?"

Having been washing his face, Hiei looked up at him in surprise at being caught. "I'm starting to offend myself." Was all he said as he grabbed the crutches and headed back to the recliner.

Pursing his lips in thought, and cursing himself for not thinking of it sooner, he realized they did have a walk-in, double wide shower, having remolded the bathroom several years ago, replacing the standard tub shower. Reaching into the cabinet under the sink, he grabbed a few things and headed back to the living room where Hiei was already reclining. Holding up a couple of large garage bags, along with a roll of duct-tape, and grinning like a Cheshire cat, he asked. "You think you're up for it?"

Hiei looked up at him and pursed his own lips which quickly formed into a smirk. He hadn't had a proper shower or bath since the day of the accident. He still had iodine, tape residue and just that plain all around 'hospital' smell. No matter how many sponge baths he took, it wasn't a shower. "Hell yeah." He replied.

a)a)a)a)

Tucking the blanket around the shivering figure, Kurama sat on the side of the bed. After covering up the leg, the black haired had sat down on one of the built-in benches and let the red head have his way, letting him wash his body and hair. Kurama was glad he'd put sheets on the bed before the shower. Hiei had barely made it to the bed afterwards. It was amazing how a shower could make you feel so good, yet make you feel so tired. Though the tiredness was most likely aided by the pain pill the red head had slipped in when he gave Hiei his meds before the shower.

Kurama continued to sit, watching the sleeping figure. He found himself doing that a lot lately. All his fears and anxiety were still there, though they were subsiding, somewhat, as time went by. Hiei was still really pale. His skin was thin, pasty, almost translucent. It was mostly being caused by the blood thinning medicine he was on and would be on for months to prevent clots. That one drug, Coumadin, was the reason why the red head was so terrified about him falling. If Hiei were to fall and hit his head, scrap his arm, or even bruise himself, it could cause the man to bleed to death. The risk of severe bleeding while being on Coumadin was high, so high that Hiei was wearing a temporary medical bracelet stating he was on the medicine. His normally black hair was still grayish, also mostly due to the drugs and stress his petite body was under. The hair had thinned and now lay limp as it had gotten rather long, no longer able to hold its normal gravity state. Hiei had thought about having it shaved, having been told it would grow back healthier. The normally energetic man had also lost at least ten pounds, maybe more, making his small, lean frame even smaller and he'd lost muscle mass.

Knowing he needed to get stuff done, he gathered up the wet towels and headed over to the closet, tossing them in the hamper. Grabbing underwear, in which his hand subconsciously brushed against a red velvet box containing a red jeweled pendant, he decided on pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. Since he hadn't been going anywhere, he didn't feel like dressing in anything else.

Dragging the hamper to the kitchen, he started a load of laundry then grabbed a yogurt and sat down at his desk, shuffling papers as he ate. He only did work when Hiei was asleep, which he did often, and when he himself couldn't sleep, which for him was often.

Several hours passed, and was now around dusk, when Kurama heard a soft knock on the door. Glancing to the still sleeping figure in the bed, the red head quickly answered, least they knock louder.

"Hey." Yusuke said then taking in what the red head was wearing addressed the taller orange haired figure behind him. "Sorry we didn't call first, but someone said we didn't have to."

"Hey." Kuwabara said sounding hurt. "I told Yukina to call when we left." Looking to the red head, he asked. "She didn't call did she?"

Kurama shook his head 'no' looking perplexed about something. "Sorry." He whispered. "She didn't and Hiei is asl…"

The red head was cut off. "I'm awake."

Kurama looked over his shoulder to see Hiei trying to sit up. Not saying anything, the red head opened the door and gestured for the two to enter.

"Hey Hiei…how yeah feelin'?" Yusuke asked walking over to the bed. Taking in the sickly figure, he tried to keep his face neutral.

Hiei just shrugged, but then noticed something sitting on top of the raven haired's head. "Fine…what is that ridicules appendage on your head?" He asked.

"Oh." Yusuke said, his chocolate eyes rolling up. "That's why we stopped by." He explained, reaching up to scratch the creature perched on his head. "Ever since we got in the truck, this little thing insisted on sitting on my head. Must not like Kuwabara's driving."

"Enough Urameshi." Kuwabara called out having been walking around the apartment looking at things. "I get it…he doesn't like me and that's fine with me." He declared and pointing a thumb at his chest stated. "It doesn't matter anyways, I have Eikichi…she's all I need." He then pointed to one of the many vases on the window sill and asked the red head. "Geez Kurama, when did you become a florist?"

Not having been paying attention, Yusuke began looking around, finally seeing what his tall orange haired friend was talking about. "You must have one hell of a fan club hot-shot…better watch it, Kurama might get jealous." He joked. On almost every flat surface there was a flower arrangement, plant, stuff animal and various balloons in stages of floatation, along with a mound of cards on the kitchen island.

Word had spread quickly about the well known, well liked, EMT's accident and he was still receiving items. Kurama had not even brought all of the ones from the hospital home. Getting permission first, he took a picture, kept the card then gave the item to any patient who didn't have any. There had also been fruit baskets, with so much fruit, way more for just the two of them to eat. The red head had been pawning it off to anyone who'd take it, including his neighbors.

Trying not to growl in annoyance and change the subject, Hiei pointed to Yusuke's head, saying. "You gonna explain?"

Kurama, having followed Yusuke, was now sitting on the end of the bed looking at the raven haired and still looking perplexed as he'd seen the creature on the fire chief's head.

Looking up again, Yusuke said. "Oh yeah." Reaching up, he gently tugged on the being until it let go. Placing it on the bed, the little creature began sniffing around. The raven haired smiled at the sight as he ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't think the little bugger was ever going to let go, he's got some claws that for sure."

Hiei just stared at the smoked gray, almost bluish, kitten that had been dropped in his lap as Yusuke went about explaining. "We got called to a house fire the other day. Turns out the place belonged to a well known cat breeder, we managed to save all but a couple of the animals and as a 'thank you' she insisted we take one."

"Yeah." Kuwabara said coming over to the other side of the bed and taking a seat. He then went to reach over to pet the kitten, but it arched its back and hissed with all its breath. Jerking his arm back, afraid he'd be scratch or attacked, the orange haired exclaimed. "SEE!" He looked to Kurama. "You saw that right…that thing's possessed or something…it's kind of creepy that she gave us that one…it's like she deliberately wanted to get rid of him."

Yusuke jabbered rolling his eyes. "You guessed it blockhead. It's was a conspiracy, I told the lady to set her house on fire then when we show up, pick the one that wouldn't like you."

"Hn." Hiei smirked, scratching the kitten's ear as it curled up on his lap. It began purring loudly and looking at him contently with its emerald green eyes.

Eyes widening at the sight, Kuwabara continued the story. "Anyways, the little devil is about six months old and is called a Russian Blue. She said she'd mail the certificate of breed and all the vet records to the fire house. She also said something about being breed exclusively for show and breeding purposes. We've been keeping him at the station in the locker rooms because no one wanted, or could, take him…then we thought of you."

Hiei looked at him like 'geez thanks'.

Yusuke nodded. "I'd kept the little fella, but Keiko and Raizen are allergic to cats and dogs… and I don't want him to live outside, the farm's to big." He admitted, not receiving any complaints as he reached over to pet the kitten, in fact, the kitten head butted his hand, wanting more. "Wouldn't want the little bugger to get hurt or lost."

After a few moments of silence, Yusuke said. "Well."

Hiei looked up to the green eyes of the red head. "It's Kurama's place." He said.

Kurama shook his head. "No." He corrected. "It's 'our' place."

Looking down at the kitten, Hiei said. "I don't know…I've never really cared for pets and right now I can't take care…"

"Fine!" Kuwabara huffed. "Be that way, I'll just take him to Shizuru. She'll appreciate the gift." He went to reach for the kitten, but it backed up along Hiei's legs trying get away, yet trying to stay on the black haired. When he ran out of room, he began hissing, actually spitting as one of its paws tried to claw at him.

The other three started all out laughing at the sight of the tall, large orange haired man shrinking back in utter fear of such a tiny thing.

Going ahead and making the decision, Kurama said. "Sure, yes…why not." He'd been watching the interaction between Hiei and the kitten, liking what he saw. 'This could be good for him.' He thought enjoying the sound of his partner's laugh, it'd felt like forever since he'd heard it.

Standing, Kuwabara clapped his hands, saying. "Okay then." The action resulted in him receiving an evil glare from the kitten and a smirk from Hiei at seeing the look. He continued, either not noticing, or choosing not to. "I have everything you need out in the truck. Yukina just knew you'd take him and bought everything she could think of. Though now that I think of it, she didn't get a carrier, you'll just have to find one you liked." He then began rambling as he headed towards the door. "Eikichi is older so she doesn't play with anything much anymore and she's declawed, but she remembered to get…"

Stopping the orange haired from both leaving and talking, Yusuke called out. "That's okay big guy." He tapped the red head on the shoulder. "Me and Kurama can get it, why don't you get Hiei caught up on what's been happening at the station."

"Oh, okay." Kuwabara agreed, walking back over. He didn't sit on the bed, but instead had grabbed a kitchen chair on his way back. "We finally got that new steel magnum rescue saw from STHL." (pronounced steel) He began blathering while turning the chair around and straddling it. "That thing's sweeeet. It has that new RDR (rapid duro-rescue chain), you should see this baby cut, she can cut through the thickest rebarb like a hot knife through butter."

The kitten had burrowed down under the blanket to lie directly on Hiei's lap. Leading the black haired to think the little guy was trying to get as far away from Kuwabara as he could, and in a way, Hiei wanted to join him. He could feel the little body vibrating as it continued to purr.

Leaving the two to catch up, Kurama slipped on some slippers and followed Yusuke out to get the supplies.

"Sorry about that." Yusuke said popping the latch on the back of the truck bed. Not waiting for a reply, he explained. "I wanted a chance to talk to you."

Kurama just nodded and held off grabbing anything.

"How's he really doin'?" The raven haired asked taking a sit on the tailgate.

Also taking a seat, but looking down in somber, the red head said. "He's getting better. I see improvement every day."

Yusuke nodded. "I'll bet getting that cast off will help…how much longer?"

Still not looking up, Kurama shrugged in thought, saying. "Several more weeks." Finally looking at the raven haired, he questioned. "But I have the feeling you want to talk about something Hiei can't overhear."

"You caught me." Yusuke admitted rubbing the back of his neck and even blushing lightly.

"I take it you heard something."

Yusuke sighed. "Yep, sure did. The lawyer assigned to his case is a Miss. Kokou. She's already received a copy of the police reports and my copies. She also wants to start interviews with everyone as soon as possible." He had been looking at a business card he'd dug out of his back pocket.

"Is she already talking about a trail?"

"No, not yet." Yusuke said handing over the card. "She says we still have time, said she's able to stall because of the doctor's orders, it's just she wants to do the interviews now while everything's fresh in our minds. Expect a phone call."

"You think he'll take it all the way?" The red head was referring to Rando, the man who hit Hiei, but was counter suing the fire department.

Yusuke just shrugged.

Kurama had been looking at the card and nodding in understanding. "She any good?" He asked. The red head had wanted to use his own lawyer, but the fire chief had assured him that the lawyer firm who handled the entire county's emergency services legal issues was better prepared to deal with everything. Yusuke had even told him about some cases in which he himself had been called to testify at.

"Don't know." The raven haired admitted. "From what I understand, she's new, fresh out of law school and has only been with the firm a few months. She's mostly been assisting so I guess this will be her first solo case."

"Lovely." The red head muttered.

"He rememberin' anything." Yusuke asked as he stood so he could hand the red head a liter box and a bag of liter. He grabbed a large bag filled with bowls, toys, treats and a scratch pad in one hand and a bag of food in the other.

Kurama's face fell. "I don't know." He admitted. "He hasn't talked about it and I haven't been pushing."

Reading the guilty look on the red head's face, Yusuke assured. "I'm sure he'll remember as he gets better. Speaking of that, we should hurry up. Hiei's no doubt exhausted from Kuwabara's blathering."

The two entered the apartment to see Hiei still in bed, but Kuwabara was in the kitchen running his hand under the sink. Seeing them come in, he said. "Little devil got me."

"You probably deserved it." Yusuke said, dropping the items off on the counter. Grabbing Kuwabara's hand and seeing the still bleeding, multiple, scratches, he advised. "You might want a qualified EMT to look at that…" He was jokingly referring to Hiei, even though Kuwabara was one as well.

"You better knock it off Urameshi…" Kuwabara warned, pulling his hand back and wrapping the towel around it.

Yusuke shrugged and walked over to the bed. The kitten was once again on top of the blanket, still on the black haired's lap. The tiny thing was bathing itself like it didn't have a care in the world.

"What did you do?" Kurama just had to ask.

Kuwabara grumbled something no one could hear.

"Excuse me." Yusuke said. "We didn't hear."

Sounding like he couldn't believe what he'd just witnessed, Hiei answered. "He…touched me." His red eyes were just staring at the kitten like it was something not of this world.

Kurama's eyebrows arched in intrigue. "And just why did you touch him?" He asked mischievously.

Kuwabara rolled his eyes and groaned. "Oh no, not you too." He then tried to explain. "Hiei was getting uncomfortable so I went to help and he happened to hiss when I lifted his leg to adjust the pill…" He was cut off.

"Wait a minute. Let me get this straight." Yusuke said placing his hands on his hips and looking between Hiei and Kuwabara. "You." He pointed a finger at the tall orange haired. "Touched him." Then pointed the finger at Hiei. "Then he." Pointing the finger at the kitten. "Tore into you."

Hiei had a smug, almost pleased look, as he nodded. Whereas Kuwabara just grumbled and said. "We gotta go. I told Yukina I would stop at the store and I have to take him." He gestured to Yusuke with his towel wrapped hand. "Home."

End Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Can we discuss this later?" A sighing exhausted alto voice pleaded.

"Why?" Another deeper voice huffed, elaborating. "Who the hell's he going to tell that will give a damn?"

"It's just…" The still sighing, yet now laced with a hint of frustration, voice was cut off by what he found to be an irritating noise.

"WHRRRRR"

The 'he', who the one was referring too, had recently entered the small, already cramped hospital examination room, and he couldn't help but notice he'd walked in on what had obviously been 'a heated discussion'. The young technician had been told to go in and remove the cast on the patient's leg, immediately noticing the 'thick in the air' tension as soon as he'd cracked the door. Trained to ignore patients' conversations, the technician had gone right to work with the saw to remove the oddly tattered and shredded cast. He'd never seen a cast in such a state as this one and couldn't help but listen as the conversation continued.

"Look." The black haired man, who was having the cast removed, began. "You're the one who wanted to keep the thing." He had levered himself up on his elbows to watch the young man run the saw down the outside of the cast.

The red headed man, leaning against the wall next to the door, crossed his arms and took a deep breath before saying. "We can't keep calling him 'it' or 'thing', he deserves a name."

The two had been, and apparently still were in, 'a heated discussion' about the recent addition to their loft ever since they had been jarred awake early that morning.

"I'm still for Devil." Hiei said watching as the technician rolled around on the stool to the other side of the table where he tapped on Hiei's left leg, wanting him to move it so it hung off the table, thus allowing the tech room to begin cutting down the other side of the cast.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Kurama chuckled with an exhale. "He's not a Devil." He mumbled. Before the sun had risen, the now seven month old kitten had knocked over several of the numerous plant/flower arrangements that were still being displayed on the window sill, shattering a glass vase. They'd only had the little Russian Blue about a month, but the 'little devil' has already managed to get into every 'nook n' cranny' of the loft. Every time they returned from an appointment they would find numerous items destroyed, either by being knocked over or mutilated by teeth and claws. The two had learned very quickly to stow anything they didn't want 'cat-er-ized'.

"Then what would you call this?" Hiei asked, gesturing to the shredded cast. The 'little devil' had quickly figured out his new owner's cast made a better teething and scratching post than the one Yukina had gotten him. Kurama had tried to assure him the kitten would calm down once he was used to the loft. The red head had also been the one to suggest they wait awhile before naming him so they could see his personality. In addition to Devil, the black haired had also suggested Tasmanian Devil, Little Terror, Destroyer, Wicked, Malice, and even Cat-inator, but Kurama would hear none of it. They'd even discussed getting the kitten declawed, when they scheduled him to get fixed, but Hiei had decided against the declawing, saying. 'A cat was given claws for a reason.' Mostly to defend the black haired from the 'menacing' Kuwabara, the cat liked to attack the tall orange haired, like some ferocious guard dog, when he visited.

Smirking at the state of the cast, the red head told him. "He knew it was driving you crazy and wanted to help you get it off."

"Hn." Hiei chimed in. "What about the rest of the place?"

"That." Kurama said pointing to the cast and shaking his head. "Is not my fault, you're the one who allowed it." He crossed his arms back, saying smartly. "As for the rest, the poor little thing is just curious and wants to explore his new little world."

"Kick its fuzzy ass out… then it can have the whole 'BIG' world to explore." Hiei suggested.

Kurama was appalled. "I could never do that." Then let a cheesy grin play on his lips. "You couldn't do it either. You'd never admit it, but you've come to care about the little fur-ball." He teased, knowing the two had formed a sort of bond.

Before Hiei could retort, the technician turned off the saw and placed it on the floor. He then wheeled back around to the other side to begin prying the two sections apart.

Silence filled the room as Kurama stepped over to watch, but the tech broke the air by muttering an 'excuse me' as he stood to move around Kurama to grab a pair of scissors off a counter.

The two watched as the thick hard webbing and cotton lining was pried and cut apart to reveal a thin, pasty white leg spotted with layers of dead skin, little black hairs, and yellow iodine mixed with fading bruises. The most notable feature was a red thick jagged scar running down the outside of the leg from the upper thigh to just below the knee.

Leaving the cast remains on the counter, the tech wrote a few things down on a clipboard before addressing Hiei. "The doctor will be back-in in a moment." He said softly then made his escape.

It would be another hour of questions, poking, flexing and x-rays of the Hiei's right leg before they too could escape the small room.

a)a)a)a

Managing to hug along the wall, Hiei was able to avoid most of the crowd walking down the main hallway of the hospital with Kurama, as always, right behind him.

When the black haired stopped and physically leaned against the wall, the red head almost bumped into him. "You all right?" He asked in concern placing a hand on the shorter figure's shoulder.

Hiei just nodded, but the truth was, he was exhausted. He was use to dragging the cast around using crutches, but now his leg felt lighter than air and he was afraid to put any weight on it, though now he had no choice having been given a cane. Not to mention it hurt like hell from the doctor manipulating it after he hadn't been able to move it for weeks. Feeling a push on his back, not forcing, but guiding him, he looked to see a bank of chairs near the entrance.

"Have a seat and I'll go get the van." Kurama offered helping the black haired sit. The red head had been borrowing Yukina's van to transport Hiei to the doctor's. Hiei had had more leg room and it had been easier for him to get in and out of the back seat, sliding door, than the Z Kurama owned. Yukina hadn't complained much as she'd been enjoying driving the newer white convertible 370Z around town while the kids were in school.

Just as Kurama hit the parking lot, he did a double take then headed towards a familiar figure. "Yusuke." He hollered.

"Oh... hey." Yusuke stammered, seemingly surprised at seeing the red head. "What's up?"

Gesturing over his shoulder to the building, the red head informed him. "Cast came off."

"About damn time." The raven haired huffed. "Bet you're happy." He added.

Kurama nodded but then noticed the soot and dirt on the man's clothes, face and hair. The only contrast was the clean white bandage wrapped around the fire chief's left hand and arm. "What brings you here?" He asked.

"Oh, it's nothin'." Yusuke said holding the arm out and looking at it. "Just a minor burn, I got a call late last night to a fire out at that chemical plant on the outskirts of town." Then said coyly. "You know me, had to get in the middle of it and got myself tangled up in a little flashover before we could get it contained." He then changed the subject by asking. "So he should be heading to PH (physical therapy) soon?"

Again the red head nodded, but said. "Have to wait for the call, but the doctor said next week for sure."

Running the bandaged hand through his hair and bringing it down covered in soot, Yusuke pursed his lips, saying. "Well Keiko keeps asking and looking for his file, telling everyone she'll take him."

"I won't be the only one putting up with him then." Kurama said softly, letting a small innocent smile come to his lips.

Smiling back, Yusuke said. "Yeah, she keeps saying." Mimicking Keiko. "I just know Hiei will be more comfortable with me than anyone else'." Then he said smart-alecky. "But more truthfully, everyone else will be more comfortable if she takes him."

When Kurama just nodded, seemingly lost in thought, the raven haired's face turned to concern as he really looked at the red head, noting how tired the green eyes were looking, just how 'ragged' he appeared around the edges. No doubt he was running himself ragged taking care of Hiei. Kurama seemed from the beginning to want to take on the full burden of nursing the EMT back to health, politely turning down all offers of help. Yusuke had heard from Kuwabara how Yukina had offered numerous times to take her brother to the doctor's or just even out to the park, but Kurama insisted he would do it. He rarely let Yukina do any grocery shopping, much less any other errands. The raven haired didn't know if Kurama felt he had to do it all to make up for the fact he hadn't been around much and hadn't been in town the day of the accident. Or if he felt he needed to return the favor for when Hiei had saved his life, not so much physically, but mentally, those years ago.

Yusuke broke the silence that seemed to have fallen. "I'll let Keiko know. She gets to schedule her patients so maybe she can get him in a couple of times before we head to court." At the mention of court, he saw the red head's face fall.

Kurama still seemed to be thinking, but he said. "Thank you." A Bench trial date had finally been set for Thursday of the following week. There was going to be several days of testimony to determine if there was enough cause to go to trial with jury.

Yusuke's voice turned somber. "Speakin' of that." He said. "Have you gone in yet?" He'd already turned over a copy of his files and made all the appropriate statements.

The red head shook his head, Hiei had been adamant that it be Yukina who took him to the lawyer's office to speak with the attorney. When they had returned, the black haired had shrugged it off, not saying anything about what they had discussed. When he'd ask Yukina, she too just shrugged saying he hadn't told her anything either. The lawyer, Ms. Kokou, wanted to see Kurama as well, but he didn't know what he could contribute to the case so he'd been ignoring her attempts to speak with him.

Yusuke didn't know what had happened, but the silence had returned. He broke it by saying. "You better go, Hiei's probably getting pissed waiting."

a)a)a)a

Keiko managed to get Hiei in that Friday, so that morning Kurama found himself sitting in a waiting chair along the wall inside the physical therapy room of the hospital. Instead of looking at the same 1974 copies of _National Geographic_/_Reader's Digest_ he's read in every waiting room he's ever been in, he'd planned ahead. Knowing it was going to be a couple of hours, if not more, the red head had filled his briefcase with files and a laptop.

Managing to grab an end chair, he'd turned the side table into a desk hoping to take advantage of the time to put a dent in the ever growing mound of paperwork.

Kurama didn't know how much time had passed, though he'd looked up every once in awhile to see Hiei at another machine/device, learning what to do. As soon as they had gotten there, Keiko had taken Hiei to a private room to discuss what they were going to try and accomplish, plus get the paperwork taken care of. The times would get shorter as Hiei improved and completed each task faster.

A couple of hours must have passed as the red head found himself putting the last of the files in the briefcase. He'd managed to get caught up, to a point. Looking around, he found Hiei laying on one of the tables while Keiko stretched and manipulated his leg. The still pale black haired looked exhausted and was obviously in some pain, if the sweating contorting faces he made when she manipulated his leg was any indication.

Getting up and stretching his back, the red head decided to go and get some coffee, but as he was securing his items, he heard a female voice address him.

"Mr. Minamino."

"Yes." He answered. Turning around, the red head noted a young woman, about the same height and age as him with waist length lime green hair. Her build was lean, but muscular under her simple, dark blue jacket and skirt, business suit and he couldn't help but notice she had the same red eyes as Hiei and Yukina.

She held a briefcase in her hands, but let go with her right and held it out. "Ms. Kokou." She greeted.

"Hello." Kurama said taking her hand, but internally cringing.

"You're a hard man to get a hold of." She said, placing her briefcase on a chair.

"Busy." He said truthfully.

"Aren't we all?" She seemed to joke, but then said. "Do you think I could have a moment of your time while you wait?" She'd opened the briefcase just enough to pull out a legal pad and pen.

"I don't know." He replied taking a look towards Hiei.

"They're heading to the pool." She said, seeing where he was looking.

Kurama didn't ask how she knew, for she obviously had her sources having found him here. Knowing it would just be easier to get this over with, he said. "Want some coffee."

Setting their briefcases on opposite chairs, they took the other two seats across from each other in the cafeteria where Kurama popped the lid off his coffee, letting steam rise as he stirred in cream and sugar. He was the first to speak. "I don't know how I can help." He admitted. "I'm not in the medical field per say and I wasn't in town when the accident happened."

Noting a hint of guilt in the man's voice, Kokou said simply as she put just sugar in her coffee. "You live with him."

Green eyes just blinked at her.

She explained. "I plan to use anything and everything I can in court. I want you to take the stand and tell the judge about the physical, and no doubt emotional, struggles Mr. Jaganshi has gone…and is continuing, to go through."

That made sense, Kurama nodded while taking a sip of coffee.

She looked at her watch, saying. "We don't have much time." She then looked to him. "So I'm going to be frank here."

Again Kurama nodded. "By all means." He insisted.

Staring at and stirring the stick in her cup, she seemed to be thinking how to say what she wanted to say, she settled on. "Mr. Jaganshi was very open with me about his work and social life."

Kurama found that hard to believe and so decided not to say anything, lest she was fishing.

"And there's no need to worry." She said, looking up at him.

With the coffee cup at his lips, he questioned innocently with raised eyebrows. "Worry?"

She gave a smirk as she leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. "I deduced rather quickly that the two of you are more than just roommates."

'What did Hiei tell her?' He thought lowering the cup, but then cocked his head, wondering what that had to do with anything. "And." He finally said.

Shaking her head, she placed her finger on the table, making a 'tap, tap, tap' with her manicure nail as she said firmly. "I'm going to tell you the same thing I told him. I don't care about that. My goal is to tell the facts about the accident and make sure that S.O.B. pays for what he did, and now that I know the judge who's been assigned to the case, I'm pretty sure it won't affect his judgment either."

"That's good to know." Kurama said sincerely, but had that feeling there was more to it.

She didn't disappoint. "However." She began and placing both hands around her cup, leaned forward almost across the table, making sure she had his attention when she stated. "I want you to be aware. I don't want this case to go to trial and I'm sure you don't either." She received a nod as he took a sip of coffee. "But…I need to warn you, 'cause I've seen it happen before as I am well aware of Mr. Byakko's tactics. Even though this is about a traffic accident, he's going to try and twist it." She paused to make her point clear before finishing. "Anyway he can." She then collapsed back in her chair, waiting for the red head's reaction.

He got the message loud and clear. Feeling a knot forming in the pit of his stomach, he pushed the coffee away with a sigh, saying somberly. "I'm listening."

a)a)a)a

_Without opening his eyes, he could tell he was in bed, that feeling of laying cocooned in a soft sheet, head resting on a soft pillow, that all around feeling of warmth and comfort, but mostly that feeling of being safe._

_There was also that feeling of someone in bed with him and that sensation of not being alone made him smile. With eyes still closed, his hand reached out, seeking to make physical contact with the individual. _

_Feeling bare flesh, the red head smiled even brighter as his fingers caressed the soft skin. Following the curve of a shoulder, feeling the light hairs along an arm and when his fingers reached the hand, the feel of those fingers curling into his._

"_Welcome home…my pet._

'_That voice…NOOOO!' His mind screamed as his green eyes snapped opened. "Karasu." He gasped, jerking his hand free. Sitting up, he immediately grabbed at the sheet as he realized rather quickly they were both naked and in Karasu's former apartment._

_As his mind tried to register what was going on, he noted the long blacked haired man looked irked. "I told you not to wear that anymore." Karasu scolded and those cold pale fingers reached out to wrap around something that was hanging around the red head's neck. He then felt burning on the back of his neck as the object was yanked hard enough to break it free._

_Kurama sat frozen, staring as Karasu dangled Kuronue's ruby necklace from his fingers. "He's dead." The man said. "There is no longer a need to try and cling to the hope that he will be coming back." Looking at the necklace he told him. "He didn't deserve you."_

_Green eyes widened in horror as the pendant began to burn till it disintegrated into nothing. _

"_As for this one." Karasu continued with a devilish grin as his hand reached out to grab another item from around the red head's neck. _

_Kurama could only cry as the man's hand pulled back with Hiei's pearl necklace in his hand. "He might as well be dead." As that necklace burned, Karasu's laugh filled his ears._

Fingers had been subconsciously playing with the pearl necklace around his neck, rarely taken off since receiving it from Hiei. Why, after all these years, whenever the red head was under more stress than usual, does that bastard continue to invade his dreams? He sometimes wondered when, or if ever, he'd be free of that man. Sighing, Kurama finished off his orange juice as he turned from looking out the window, having watched the sunrise, to the bed where the short black haired man still slept. He'd thought the nightmares were over, with Hiei home and the worst behind him, yet there still seemed to be some lingering issues. Maybe the dream happened because he was now worried about the bench trial, who knew. He prayed the case didn't go to trial. Hiei didn't seem to care either way, but the red head could tell he was already at his limits, with trying to recuperate and physical therapy. The last thing Hiei needed right now was the added stress of a trial.

Looking at the clock, the red head let the thoughts drop as he went over to turn off the alarm. There was no reason to let it go off now. He'd only sat it, on the off chance he'd fallen into a deep sleep, which was rare and far between these days. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he began to rub Hiei's bareback in small circular motions and let a soft smile play on his lips. The first night without the cast, the black haired had gone to bed as usual, on his back, propped up with pillows, but sometime during the night he must have remembered the cast was gone and had rolled over onto his stomach, discarding the extra pillows. The petite man had been sleeping that way most of the time since.

Green eyes glanced up at the sound of the kitten pouncing out of the kitchen, batting a toy mouse. Seeing them, the little creature picked up the mouse in its mouth then tried to make a running jump up on the bed, but missed, ending up back on the floor with a soft 'thump'. Kurama just shook his head and continued rubbing, but when the kitten came around to the other side of the bed, minus the mouse, he reached down to pet him before scooping him up one handed and placing the fur-ball on the other side of Hiei. The kitten walked around kneading the blankets, trying to find a spot to lay down, until finally settling on a spot against the black haired's now cast-free leg. The little thing didn't seem to miss the short-lived scratching post and once realizing it was gone, had immediately started using the one meant to be used by a cat.

Hiei shifted some, but didn't wake, no doubt still exhausted from the physical therapy the day before and the pain meds he'd taken before bed. Which was okay, they still had plenty of time before needing to be at the court house. Kurama always allowed extra time so Hiei wouldn't feel rushed. Adding his other hand, the red head began massaging the tight shoulder muscles and lower back, avoiding the legs, not wanting to cause unnecessary pain.

Pausing when he heard a mumble, Kurama noticed red eyes blinking. "About time to get up sleepy head." He told him softly and went to continue massaging, but ended up stopping when the black haired suddenly rolled over onto his back. Green eyes saw him wince slightly, probably from the pulling on the scar along his stomach, while those bloodshot/drugged eyes still tried to focus. Having jumped at the sudden move, the kitten quickly began attacking the sheets, looking for some hidden enemy.

Kurama tried hard not to move, waiting patiently for a moment until red eyes focused on him. "Good morning." He greeted leaning over to kiss Hiei lightly on the lips, only to have the black haired turn his head away. Ignoring the gesture, the red head kissed him on the temple instead. That hadn't been the first time he'd been 'brushed-off'. Kurama had been keeping his distance, realizing early on, that Hiei hadn't wanted to be comforted, but the red head thought once the cast was removed, and the black haired continued to recuperate, he would try again to offer comfort. So Kurama had tried doing little things like he'd just done, give a massage, a light kiss, even try to hold a hand as they lay in bed, but every attempt at affection ended up being shunned. Each time the red head would make a move, Hiei would stiffen and then fidget away, seemingly uncomfortable at being touched, recoiling into himself both physically and mentally. Kurama tired not to be disappointed at the rejections even though he found himself mentally craving some type of returned reassurance, missing the casual comfort he was use to giving and receiving. He never once thought to turn those thoughts or actions of affections towards sex and the red head hoped Hiei knew him well enough by now to know he would never take advantage of him. And though Hiei was recuperating faster than expected, at least according to the doctors, the black haired was getting very aggravated when he realized he still needed help with things and Kurama, ever vigilant, would remain quiet, helping while the man vented his frustration.

With his head still turned, Hiei mumbled. "Morning." Then began playing with the kitten.

Realizing that was the only acknowledgment he'd be receiving, the red head tried to keep the hurt out of his voice, but knowing he couldn't keep it off his face, he stood and walked away, saying. "While you take a shower, I'll make us some breakfast."

End Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was not quite noon on Friday when Judge Koenma ended up calling an impromptu meeting with the counsel in his chambers while the rest were released for an early recess, though was told not to go far.

Nothing was said as they exited the courtroom, for no one knew what to think, much less say. Almost two whole days of testimony had been heard and recorded for the records. Everyone from Chief Yusuke down to the lowest ranking Mitarai had taken the stand followed by cops and doctors. The last one to take the stand was Kurama and it was his statement that had everyone stumped.

The gang was muddling around the halls waiting, but after feeling the growing tension, the girls Yukina, Keiko and Shizuru, who had been there for support, finally took to the ladies room. Chu, Kuwabara and Mitarai, who'd already testified, were allowed to leave and took the opportunity, getting back to the station to relieve the squad who had been covering for them. The doctors as well headed back to their duties at the hospital. Rando, who had gone to the far end of the hall, had immediately gotten on his cell phone, while a young man in a business suit, who had been sitting behind him in the courtroom, stood nearby listening to the phone conversation.

This left Hiei, Yusuke and Kurama waiting together outside the door. No one had said anything and now left alone, the two just watched as Hiei walked over to the water fountain before taking a seat on a bench just a few feet from them. At that, Yusuke finally turned his attention to the red head.

Kurama spoke first, still watching Hiei, trying to read what the man was thinking. "I really screwed it up didn't I?" He said somberly. He didn't know if Hiei could hear him, but hoped he could hear the apology in his voice.

The raven haired just shrugged and ran a hand through his hair, not knowing what to think, but saying. "Naw…don't worry, I know you were just trying to keep him from going through this."

Kurama sighed. "Some good that did." He muttered and still staring at Hiei, went into a melancholy monologue, hoping to explain his actions since he hadn't gotten the chance to on the stand. "I was scared…I came back to the room to see Mr. Byakko basically intimidating him and I just wanted it to stop. I'd been thinking that if the whole thing would just go away Hiei could recover in peace and not have to go through something like this. Since Rando didn't accept the deal I assumed it was done…forgotten…and I just starting focusing on getting him better and getting him through this." He sighed again as he lowered his head. "But when Ms. Kokou told me what Byakko was capable of…I knew I had made a terrible mistake…yet I still had a hope it wouldn't be mentioned."

Putting a hand on the red head's shoulder, Yusuke tried to offer some comfort. "You don't need to explain to me…I'm sure he understands why you did what you did. You love him and I know he loves you…just…give it some time. He's still healing and once he's back on his feet and back to work, I'm sure all will be forgiven."

Sunken green eyes looked up into the raven haired's brown eyes with hope, wanting to believe every word. Yusuke motioned with his head for him to go to Hiei, but before the red head could move, the doors to the courtroom opened and the bailiff called court back in session.

Automatically taking the seat next to Hiei's in the audience, Kurama noticed the black haired fidgeting. Thinking he was just nervous, the red head went to reach for his hand, but Hiei pulled it away and began playing with his dress hat. Not thinking much of it, Kurama patted his knee then focused his attention to the front as the lawyers came out of the back area.

When everyone was settled, the bailiff called. "All rise."

Stepping out of a backroom, Judge Koenma climbed the stairs to the bench. "Be seated." He told them, taking his seat. After several moments of shuffling papers, he cleared his throat and finally addressed the court.

"After meeting with the counsel in my chambers, they have agreed to a plea deal…Mr. Byakko." He addressed.

Rando's lawyer stood and buttoned the coat of his pin-striped suit. "Your honor." He addressed back.

"Your client is willing to drop all charges in exchange to pleading 'no contests' to a DUI in the criminal trial." Koenma said.

Byakko looked down to his client, receiving a nod, he answered. "Yes your honor."

Judge Koenma looked over to Ms. Kokou. "Ms. Kokou, you're willing to accept this deal and let the judge and the jury decides their verdict in exchange to having all charges of misconduct against Station 51 dropped."

Ms. Kokou didn't seem the least bit happy about the turn of events, but said. "Yes your honor."

Giving a nod and closing the file, Koenma reached for the wooden hammer, but before he could make his ruling, he was addressed.

"Your honor."

Judge Koenma looked annoyed at being interrupted, but yet didn't seem surprised either. His voice sounded sarcastically pleasant as he said. "Yes…Mr. Shura."

Not trying to hide how pleased with himself he was, the man announced. "As the state DA…I'm here to announce that due to insufficient evidence against Mr. Rando, the state is dropping all charges."

Judge Koenma didn't seem surprised and though he didn't need to, and wasn't expecting any, he asked. "Are there any objections?" The question was asked more toward Ms. Kokou. When she shook her head 'no' along with a soft mumbled, 'No your honor.' He nodded, saying. "Then without any further objections, this case is dismissed." And no sooner had the sound of the gavel faded, had he left the room.

No one moved when they saw Rando turn and give a 'pleasant' smile followed by a bow towards Kurama. Then he, Byakko and Mr. Shura left the courtroom. As everyone else began filling out, they heard Shizuru say. "Well that was rather convenient."

"What do you mean?" Keiko asked.

"Didn't you read in the paper were Rando's DUI trial had been postponed for two weeks?"

"Figures." Yusuke grumbled. "From what I understand, this wasn't the first time he's gotten away with something like this."

Out in the long marble and wood hallway, Kurama heard his name echo. "Minamino." And turned to see Ms. Kokou.

"I'm sor…" He went to say.

"Sorry hell…you left me out to dry." She scolded, making him take a step back at the anger in her voice.

Kurama looked over his shoulder to notice the others had cleared the doors leading to the main floor. Feeling thankful they weren't going to hear this he went to say. "I…"

She cut him off again, though this time kept her voice lower. "That was some move you tried to play. What were you thinking..?"

"I only wanted…" He tried again.

She wasn't listening as she pointed a finger at him and went into a rant. "Was it your intention to make me look like an ass…was you ever going to tell me…did you not think it was important…you should have told me this when we talked…I could have thought of something…been more prepared for the fallout from the bomb that was dropped in my lap." She crossed her arms with a huff. "What did you think? He wasn't going to bring it up…that it would just slip his mind." She pointed her finger again. "I told you Byakko was a dirty manipulative son of a bitch and yet you…" She muttered out a curse and looked up at the high ceilings as she seemed to realize something that should have been obvious. "I should have known you'd play some kind of move…I knew from the beginning who you were…I'd read all about the games you played as president of Youko Enterprises, playing just under the rules of the law so you could…"

The red head had heard enough, he didn't need to be reminded of his own past. "I didn't know." Kurama finally hissed, letting his own anger and disappointment show, making her step back in surprise at the narrowing of his eyes and the tone of his voice. "I didn't even know who Rando was until I spoke to him and even then I wasn't really thinking. I said I'm sorry…if I could change what I did…maybe I would but…for better or worse, it's over...now if you'll excuse me." With that he turned and hurried to catch up with the others.

The girls and Yusuke, having continued their talk, had just approached the main entrance to the outside parking area, but Hiei had fallen back, even though he was using his cane, he was beginning to limp.

Easily catching up and noticing how tired the black haired was becoming, Kurama hurried up beside him to offer support. "Let's get you home." He said.

a)a)a)a

Closing the door and tossing his keys in a bowl on the nearby side table, Kurama shrugged out of his rain coat, placing it on a hook of the coat rack as he slipped out of his shoes.

"You hungry?" He asked, heading to the kitchen area.

Hiei didn't answer. He hadn't spoken a word the whole way home from the courthouse, even when the red head tried to make light conversation, the black haired just sat there and stared out the Z's window watching the clouds.

Kurama went over to where Hiei stood, he'd come in and tossed his dress coat and hat on the chair as he'd gone to the tall windows, where he still stood, now holding and petting the kitten as he stared out at the rain starting to fall.

Staring out as well, the red head said jokingly. "If you don't say something I'm going to think I'm going crazy talking to myself."

"How much?"

Having not been looking at Hiei, red eyebrows arched at the sudden soft noise and when nothing more was said had to wonder if he'd heard it at all. Looking down to the shorter figure, who was still looking out, he said. "Excuse me."

"How much?" He heard again, though this time hissed through clenching teeth.

Green eyes blinked, now he was confused. "How much what?"

Rolling his red eyes, Hiei put the kitten down and finally turned to face the red head. "How much money were you willing to offer Rando?" He asked.

The exact amount of the bribe had not been mentioned during the trial. Looking back out the window, Kurama took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, he said softy. "It doesn't matter anymore."

Not able to keep the frustration out of his voice, Hiei said. "Then it doesn't matter if you tell me."

The red head shrugged, answering casually. "A million."

Red eyes went wide, had he heard that correctly. A million, as in 'one million dollars'…that was more money than he'd earn in his life time…hell, several lifetimes. But…wait, where would Kurama have gotten that kind of money? Not knowing how to ask, except bluntly, if Kurama even had that kind of money laying around, he asked instead. "What would you have done if he'd accepted?"

Kurama smirked half hearty as he took a finger and scratched his forehead, answering. "Well, if he'd wanted cash, it would have taken me a day or so to get it." Though the view from the window was clouded by the pouring rain, the red head still looked out. Crossing his arms and leaning against the glass, he seemly said as an afterthought. "Maybe if I'd offered him five…"

Still in shock, Hiei let out a soft whispered. "Why?"

Green eyes finally looked at him. "Why what?"

Hiei just stood there completely dumb struck. "Why…why would you do something like that?" He finally asked. He'd heard what the red head had told Yusuke, but he wanted…no…needed to hear it again to make sure he had heard correctly.

Kurama seemed to be thinking as it took him a few moments to answer. "That would have been a small price to pay for what he did. You shouldn't have had to go through what you have because of some drunk who thinks he's above the law. I'm sick of people like Rando thinking he can play the system like he can and get away with what he does."

Hiei smirked. "So you think offering someone a million dollars is okay?"

Kurama closed his eyes and gave a slight nod.

"You're just like him." Hiei said his hands balling into fists at his side as the bent up anger finally ruptured. Kurama had told him some stories from when he owned Youko Enterprises and even though it had been several years now, he'd also heard stories floating around town. There were still people trying to recuperate from the fallout caused by Mr. Minamino, the once business tycoon who had scooped up everything in his path and though Kurama had told him why he'd done it, did that make it right?

Greens eyes widened as Kurama looked at him, appearing appalled at the remark. "I don't see…" He went to say.

Hiei went off. "You think money solves everything."

The red head went to speak, but was cut off.

"What gives you the right to do what you did? I didn't ask or need your help. I have Yukina…and the oaf. I never asked or wanted you to fix my problems." Remembering one time asking Keiko why he was getting more physical therapy then his insurance allowed and her answer being 'Don't worry about it.' He realized and said aloud. "I never asked you to pay the hospital…so why…why do you do it?"

With his facing falling in despair, Kurama said softly. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Hn." Hiei scuffed. "Because you love me." He said sarcastically.

"Yes." Kurama said, looking at him with watering eyes. "I do." The red head moved towards the black haired, saying. "Isn't that what someone does when they care about someone?"

Red eyes rolled again as Hiei stepped back and snapped. "I'm not Kuronue…I don't need your pity."

Kurama stopped, taken aback by the remark. "And I'm not your aunt…I don't need you callousness." He retorted though he didn't think he had done anything wrong, that was the type of person he was, Hiei knew that.

The black haired actually chuckled at that remark and shaking his head unhooked the cane from the window sill. Limping towards the door, he announced. "I've got to get out of here."

"Um, okay." Kurama said, momentarily stunned. Snapping out of it, he hurried over, asking. "Where would you like to go?"

Reaching for his leather jacket, Hiei then fumbled around for shoes as he said. "Don't know…don't care." He slipped on the jacket and then sat on the bench next to the door where he began taking off his dress shoes so he could put on boots. "I've been cooped up in this place for over a month."

"Okay." Kurama said completely understanding. Slipping into his shoes, he was reaching for his coat, but then noticed Hiei reaching into the bowl of keys.

"Maybe I should restate what I meant." The black haired said pulling out from the bottom of the bowl a set he hadn't used in quite some time.

When the red head realized what he was going to do, he went to protest, but Hiei said. "I need to get away…from you." And with that, the black haired left, leaving a very stunned red head standing there.

a)a)a)a

_(So hot out of the box. Can we pick up the pace? Turn it up, heat it up. I need to be entertained. Push the limit, are you with it? Baby don't be afraid. Imma hurt you real good baby.)_

The music reverberated outside the small club, actually vibrating the sidewalk with its deep pop beat.

_(Let's go it's my show, baby do what I say. Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display. I told you, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed. Give it to ya till you're screamin' my name…)_

Really wishing he could have just gone to his beach house, Hiei had ended up spending quite some time sitting in his car at the beach, thinking and wondering 'why'. Why would Kurama do that for him? Was it for love? It wasn't like the black haired really knew what that word even meant. His mother had died before he'd even received any from her, yet he knew what love felt like having a sister.

_(No escaping when I start. Once I'm in I own your heart. There's no way to ring the alarm. So hold on until it's over.) _

But then there had been the 'love' from his aunt, followed by all the one night stand love, Jin's love and now Kurama's. He had to smirk at himself over the last two, what was it with him and red heads? Even Rando was a red head. He hadn't known who Rando was until he saw him in court and couldn't help but noticed the resemblance between Kurama and Rando. They could have easily been cousins, if not brothers. Rando had long red hair, about as long and same style as Kurama's, but where Kurama's was scarlet red, Rando's was more of a burnt orange. And where Kurama has a wavy, thick texture, Rando's was finer and flat. Both had green eyes, but Rando's were a darker, sinister shade then the bright emerald of Kurama's. They appeared about the same build and age as well.

_(Oh! Do you know what you got into? Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do. 'Cause it's about to get rough for you. I'm here for your entertainment.)_

He knows he's told Kurama several times that he'd loved him, though it was mostly just a response from when the red head said it first.

And sure he'd said those words first, when he'd come back from Yama and had given Kurama his mother's tear gem necklace. But why…why had he done that? Kurama seemed to have that ability to get closer than anyone else has ever gotten before, to get under his skin, to crawl around in his head and could tell what he was thinking before he even knew he was thinking…why had he allowed it? What made him act differently around the red head then he had the others? The bigger question was…was Shuiichi Minamino someone he could spend the rest of his life with?

_(Oh! I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet. You thought an angel swept you off your feet. But I'm about to turn up the heat. I'm here for your entertainment.)_

He knew Kurama was rich, he didn't know how much rich, but even when the red head was working for Karasu the man had money, yet Kurama didn't flaunt it. He wasn't the type of man who had to show his wealth, he lived reasonably, bought what he needed and/or wanted and though the stuff was not top of the line, it wasn't cheap either. So his way of living could easily be overlooked and forgotten.

_('Sall right. You'll be fine. Baby I'm in control. Take the pain. Take the pleasure. I am the master of both. Close your eyes, not your mind. Let me into your soul…I'm gonna work it 'til your totally blown)_

Finally getting in, Hiei paused, waiting a few moments to let his eyes adjust to the dimness of the space and to get use to the strobe lights doing their arbitrary dance. The place was hoppin' with a mix of individuals, in various stages of 'gender-identity-crisis'. The majority were bouncing around on the dance floor while a corralling of onlookers watched from along the walls and a few were mingling it up at the bar.

_(No escaping when I start. Once I'm in I own your heart. There's no way to ring the alarm. So hold on 'til it's over.)_

Having left the cane in the car, the black haired tried not to limp as he wove his way through the crowed dance floor making his way to the bar.

Flagging down the bartender, Hiei yelled for a beer then turned to watch the singer on the small stage, some Boy George wannabe. Feeling a tap on his shoulder he turned to accept his beer and tossed a few bills on the bar. Taking a long swig, he was glad he was off the meds, though at this point he didn't think he cared either way. When he realized he was absently rubbing his right leg, he cursed himself for not grabbing his pain pills. They seemed to be the only thing that allowed him to function, in a somewhat 'normal' manner.

_(Oh! Do you know what you got into? Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do. 'Cause it's about to get rough for you. I'm here for your entertainment.)_

Still thinking of money, there-in-laid another problem, something he'd just found out on his way to the club…which turned out to be some coincidence. He'd needed to get some cash and stopped by the bank before coming here. He'd been to the bank numerous times, but this time, after telling the teller his information, she asked which account he would like to withdrawal from. Come to find out, it would appear, all the money he'd been giving Kurama for rent and utilities the past few years had been put into a saving account under his name.

_(Oh! I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet. You thought an angel swept your off your feet. But I'm about to turn up the heat. I'm here for your entertainment.)_

"Damn him." Hiei muttered taking a drink. He'd never asked or wanted a hand out. He'd taken care of himself all his life and didn't need, or ever wanted, some 'sugar-daddy' to mooch off of.

"Hiei…Hiei…darling…is that you." He barely heard and turned to see someone making their way over to him. Just as the person was close enough, the singer began wailing.

_(Woooaaaaohooo…do like what you see? Ooohhhwhoooohoo…let me entertain ya 'til you sccccreeeaaam.) _

Giving him a hug, a woman in a slinky red dress, not much taller than him, had to practically yell over the music. "Oh Hiei dear, we've missed you."

He could smell a violet perfume on her neck through purple waist length hair, which was quite a contrast to her brown eyes. "Hey Miyuki, it's been awhile." He replied, trying not to yell too loud in her ear while giving her a light pat on the back of a shoulder.

_(Oh! Do you know what you got into? Can you handle what I am about to do. 'Cause it's about to get rough for you. I'm here for your entertainment.)_

Miyuki was a transgender, the personality, the boobs and all out appearance screamed I am woman, but if you looked under the hood there was still all the equipment in the men's department. She still hadn't decided if she wanted to go all the way and have 'bottom-surgery'. Hiei had met her years ago when he'd first started bar hoppin' and she'd been a good friend since, the kind who was there when you wanted them, but would go away, no questions asked, when you didn't.

_(Oh! I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet. You thought and angel swept you off your feet. But I'm about to turn up the heat. I'm here for your entertainment.) _

She pulled back and he could tell she was giving him the once over, noting his hair appeared a little grayer, a little longer, not so 'gravity' defining as it usually was, he was also a little pale and thinner than usual. "We were so worried about you when we heard about the accident. It's good to see you up and about. You look good…" She complimented then quickly looked around and asked in a sultry voice. "Did you bring that gorgeous red head with you?"

The music finally ended so Hiei didn't need to yell anymore. "No…I…just needed to get out." He admitted, taking a nervous drink. He'd brought Kurama to the club several times over the years, to let the red head see where he'd used to hang out, though it was usually only long enough to 'hook up' with someone. Immediately everyone had taken a liking to his partner and thought he was a cross dresser.

Miyuki brushed it off. "No need to explain darling…we all feel that way sometimes." Seeing the beer in his hand, she noted. "I see you're drinking." Knowing he was a vegetarian and never usually drank, she commented. "You must of needed to get out." Slipping her arm into his, she began guiding him away from the bar while announcing. "Hey everyone…look who I snared."

The music started up again. With the crowd yelling, calling out cat-calls and whistles, even being stopped a couple of times so they could comment on Hiei being back. They finally made their way through heading to the back of the club.

_(Half past twelve. And I'm watching the late show in my flat all alone. How I hate to spend the evening on my own. Autumn winds. Blowing outside the window as I look around the room. And it makes me so depressed to see the phone. There's not a soul out there. No one to hear my prayer.)_

Making it to a dimly lit hallway, the music faded some as she led him to an unmarked door, telling him. "I know how you are around crowds, so you can stay here as long as you like." He went to protest, but she added. "I've already paid for it so don't worry your pretty little head." She gave him a kiss on the forehead before opening the door for him.

_(Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight. Won't somebody help me chase these shadows away? Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight. Take me through the darkness to the break of the day) _

Looking into the private room, Hiei gave a nod, muttering. "Thanks." He'd never felt comfortable using the back rooms, so he didn't know what to expect. It looked like any hotel room with a double bed, including a bathroom.

"If you want to talk." Miyuki offered. "You know where I'll be." She then turned to walk away, but was stopped by a hand on her wrist.

a)a)a)a

The kitten tumbled off his lap and almost fell off the couch as the red head jumped at the sound of his cell phone breaking the silence. Looking at the clock he noted it was two in the morning. He must have fallen asleep and it took him a moment of fumbling to find the phone.

Seeing the number, he answered with an anxious. "Hello."

"Kurama."

"Yukina." He breathed. He'd given her a call as soon as Hiei had left, telling her everything that had happened. She'd listened, without judging him, and had told him she would call if she'd heard from her brother.

"He's here." She said.

"Where was..?" He wanted to know.

"I don't know and I'm not going to ask." She said a little too harshly.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

She softened her voice as way of apology. "He just showed up and asked if he could stay here then went to the guest room and shut the door."

"Okay." Kurama said, but thought. 'At least he's safe.'

"Hey." She said before he hung up. "Everything's going to be okay…just give it some time."

"Yeah." He said somberly. "Thank you." He added and hung up the phone.

Going over to the window, green eyes stared out at the darkness and a hand began to play with the tear gem necklace around his neck. "I hope you're right." He mumbled.

a)a)a)a

A few days later, just after dawn, Kurama was sitting at his desk when he heard a knock at his door. Putting the file he'd been reading down, he hurried over to answer it.

He heard a shy reply as he opened it. "Hi Kurama."

He wasn't surprised. "Yukina." He said opening the door wider to allow her to enter.

The kitten had come running at the sound of the door, but when he saw who it was he walked away.

"Guess he's disappointed." She said with a grim smile.

Looking to where the kitten had gone off to and seeing him on the bed, in Hiei's spot, he replied. "Yeah, I think he is." He himself had been sleeping on the couch so he guessed both of them had been moping since the black haired left.

"How have you been?" She asked then seemed to think better of her question and apologized. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked that."

"It's okay." He said sincerely.

"Hiei didn't ask me to come, he's still asleep, but I thought since it's been a few days, I should get him some clothes." She was sounding embarrassed for coming and even though Kurama had not asked her too, she'd called every time Hiei had gone out and when he'd return. "Oh and I guess I should tell you. Keiko called last night and said Hiei had made it to his last appointment, but he told her he only wanted to do what the insurance would cover." She seemed to lose her composer at that statement. She'd known Kurama was trying to get the best treatment possible to help her brother get better and get back to his life.

"Yukina." Kurama said moving in to give her a hug. "I'm sorry. This was my fault and I know he just needs space…I'm just glad he has you to go to...he'll get better, he'll do whatever it takes, you know that." He let her go and went over to the closet, coming back with Hiei's duffle bag. "I should have thought of it myself."

She smiled and went with him to the closet. Accepting the clothing being handed to her, she said. "I hope it won't be too much longer. I can tell he misses you. I'm sure he's just trying to understand things, like why you do what you do for him. You've treated him better than anyone else in his life and it's because of that is why my brother can become very stubborn."

"Yes he can." The red head smirked, handing her some more clothes.

She huffed back and threw the clothes in, completely flustered at the situation. "And that's just it. He hates himself for letting you know him like you do. He's berating himself for letting you get closer than anyone else. He hates people seeing him vulnerable, including me. This ended up being the excuse he needed to push you away." She then smirked. "He's an enigma, As fierce as the desert sun, Tender is the night."

He gave a soft smile, muttering, "KyoHana." The author had been one of his mother's favorite Haiku writers.

"Of course." She replied and looking around asked. "Does he have any meds or anything else you think he might want or need?"

"Hm." Kurama thought. "He's finished all the meds, but he does have some pain pills left."

Moving over to Hiei's nightstand, the red head picked up the bottle but then cocked his head curiously. Giving the bottle a shake, he opened it and took a quick look. "Hmm, that's weird." He thought out loud.

"Something wrong?" Yukina asked, dragging the duffle over.

"Huh, oh no." He said, replacing the cap and taking a quick look at the label. Handing the bottle over, he told her. "You know how he is with pain pills, but you should take them just in case…he has one more refill."

Placing it in the bag, she asked. "What else?"

Green eyes scanned the floor and he bent over to retrieve several books and manuals off the floor, placing them on top of the folded clothes in the duffle. "These should be enough." Thinking for a moment, the red head then headed to the bathroom, coming out with some personal items. As he came out, he saw Yukina in the kitchen and as he went around the bed to put the items in the duffle, he saw the kitten trying to get in.

"Hey you." He playfully scolded and Yukina came back over, laughing at the sight, with the picture of Kurama and Hiei together in the park. He nodded his okay to her taking it and handed her the other items so he could pick up the kitten, giving him a petting before dumping him back on the bed and quickly closing the bag.

Yukina sat on the bed, telling the kitten as she petted him. "I wish I could take you with me little one, but I'm sorry to say I can't. Kazuma doesn't like to upset Eikichi." Seeing the hurt look on the red head's face, she decided to change the subject and asked. "You will be coming to the annual picnic this Saturday, won't you?"

"Oh…is that this weekend." Kurama said, picking up the duffle.

She knew he hadn't forgotten, but said as she got up and headed to the door. "Of course, we'll be showing off what your donation purchased, so you have to be there."

Opening and holding the door for her, Kurama followed her down the stairs to her van with the duffle bag slung over his shoulder. "It wasn't just my charity…it was a collaboration of many people." He said, placing the bag in the back. "Let me know if he wants anything else, I can have it sent over."

"I will." She giggled. "And you're too modest." Giving him a hug, she spoke softly in his ear. "Besides, I made brother promise me he will be there and though I know he won't be able to play, the gang will need another player for flag football." She was remembering the first time, and many others, of the two playing flag football.

Squeezing back and letting out a chuckle, for he remembered as well, he just said. "I'll see what I can do."

End Chapter 7

Lyrics to the song: _**For Your Entertainment**_ – By: _Adam Lambert_

Partial lyrics to the song: _**Gimme Gimme Gimme**_ _(A man after midnight)_ – By: _ABBA_

Haiku courtesy of: _KyoHana _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Sit."

Grumbled. "I'm fine."

His sister didn't say anything, this time, only pursed her lips in frustration and went back to the task at hand.

A few minutes later.

"Hey buddy, we can take care of this, why don't you take a seat?"

Huffed. "I said I'm fine."

The orange haired just shook his head and went back to what he was doing.

A few more minutes late.

"Hey, take it easy…we can finish this...go…"

Said through clenched teeth. "Damn it, I said I'm fine."

The raven haired threw up his hands in surrender, saying under his breath. "Geez, alright." And went back to what he was doing.

After a few more minutes of watching her brother limping, becoming winded by carrying the supplies and hearing Kuwabara and Yusuke's concern, Yukina finally had enough. Marching over and grabbing her brother by the elbow, she began all but dragging him across the lawn. "Sit." She finally demanded pushing the black haired into a lawn chair Kuwabara opened upon witnessing his wife's action.

"Let go woman." Hiei growled trying to pull his arm free, only to succeed when he was dumped into the chair.

"Stay." Yukina told him even pointing a finger at him like he was a pet dog needing a visual warning as well that he would be punished if he didn't obey.

As Yukina walked off, Kuwabara placed a sympathy hand on his shoulder before heading off to finish the unloading.

Grumbling under his breath, it turned to cursing as he realized he'd left his backpack in the car. Huffing at the annoyance, he went to get up, but was caught by Yukina heading back with an arm full of bags.

"Hiei Jaganshi." She said sternly in warning.

"I just wanted to get my bag." He replied honestly, rolling his eyes at the sternness on her face as he slumped back in the chair.

Giving him the 'nice try' look, she dumped all the bags on the table before pulling one off her back, saying smartly. "You mean this one."

Curling his lip in mockery at the smug look on her face, he snatched the backpack from her hand and said sarcastically pleasant. "Thank you."

Now not having anything to do, Hiei pulled out a book and began reading, trying to block out the bustling noise of the annual Station 51 picnic getting under way.

Shaking her head at the sight, Yukina sat about emptying the bags of their contents when Yusuke came over carrying a cooler.

"This one's empty, where do ya want it?" He asked.

"Oh, thank you Yusuke. Let's put it back in the van." She replied nodding towards the parking lot. "I've had too many 'creatively acquired' by others over the years and I'm tired of it."

Yusuke only nodded and began heading towards the van.

"Shoot." Yukina said under her breath.

Hearing her, Hiei looked up from his book and asked. "Something wrong?"

"No." She quickly answered. "Just forgot something. I hope it's in the van…be right back." She didn't wait for a response as she hurried towards the parking lot.

Catching Yusuke as he closed the van's door, she asked. "Hey, did you talk to him?"

The raven haired turned with a sigh, answering. "Yeah, about an hour ago, but I still don't think he'll come."

Biting her lip, Yukina lowered her head in despair. "Maybe I should call him." She finally said though she didn't want to, not after the last phone conversation. Which had consisted of her being told by the red head that he knew exactly where her brother had been going every evening. Kurama had apparently received a phone call from a woman, a transgender it seemed, named Miyuki who had apparently 'talked' to him about Hiei. Kurama then had politely told her to not tell her brother that Miyuki had called him and that it was no longer necessary for her to call him anymore.

The raven haired shook his head. "I don't think it'll do any good. He said something about having an important meeting schedule."

"Isn't that convenient?" She muttered sarcastically.

He didn't want to say it, but needed to, knowing there was nothing more to do. "I think we need to let it go."

"But…" She went to say, thinking about telling him what she knew.

Yusuke cut her off. "Unless you plan to go and drag him here." Smiling coyly at her when he finished. "Like you did Hiei." But lost it when he told her somberly. "There's nothing we can do." His chocolate eyes had wondered towards the figure sitting in the lawn chair.

Seeing where his eyes were looking, Yukina said. "I just hate seeing him like this. He's hurting… not just physically…" 'And he's making bad choices.' She finished mentally as her voice had cracked and her eyes began to water. As far as she knew, the two had not even talked to each other since her brother had shown up on her door step almost two weeks ago.

"Hey." Yusuke said getting her to look at him, also hating the thought of the possibility of the two not getting back together. "As much as I know you want to help…they're grown men and need to work this out for themselves." Pulling her into a hug, he said softly. "Now let's go get this party started."

Smiling somberly as she pulled back, Yukina wiped her eyes while taking a deep breath before conceding with a nod. The two then headed back to the field in silence.

a)a)a)a

With the picnic well under way and the time to pick the football teams close at hand. Yukina stepped up to a mike and called for a gathering.

"Now I know you all are getting anxious to start the football game, but first." She began. "I would like to thank you all for coming to this year's annual Station 51 picnic and fundraiser." As the group's applauds died down, Yukina went into her usual speech.

By this time Hiei was downright bored, every time he'd tried to read, someone would come over and talk to him, asking/saying the usual 'how are you doing', 'you're looking good' and the 'sorry about what happened' etc, etc. And every time he even tried to get up, someone would asked if he needed anything, that they would get it and that he need not get up. The onetime Kuwabara caught him getting up and told him to sit back down that he would get it, Hiei had said bluntly. "Go take a leak for me." To which the tall orange haired yelled at him.

Becoming restless, the black haired looked at his watch, thinking he'd make his escape when the game got underway, but something Yukina said next made him want to make his escape now. He didn't know why he was becoming apprehensive about a possible run in. Though you'd think he would have been that way since he'd gotten here, knowing the real reason behind Yukina dragging him here.

"We would like to give special thanks to Shuiichi Minamino, who without his contribution would have made it nearly impossible to get the new rescue truck this year." As she was finishing the sentence, Kuwabara drove, to great applauds and whistles, the new rescue truck onto the field, its lights, but no siren, flashing.

"Unfortunately Mr. Minamino couldn't be here today…"

'So he copped out…' Hiei thought, subconsciously both mentally and physically relaxing. Though he couldn't fault the man, the red head was a lot like himself in that they both hated crowds. The black haired never understood how Kurama dealt with being the center of attention at all the fundraisers and meetings he had dealing with Shori's Place Foundation.

As everyone gathered to 'ooh' and 'awe' over the new truck, Hiei packed up his stuff and prepared to leave. He didn't need to see the new, fully equipped, truck having already had a peek when it was parked, covered, in the Kuwabara's driveway. The old truck had been from the late 70's early 80's and had looked like a utility box truck, except red with lights and a siren. The new truck was a latest modeled four door, 4 x 4, pickup truck with a camper covering the bed. The outsides of the bed were compartmentalized for the first aid supplies while the covered bed held the EMT's fire gear (jackets, masks, tanks, axes, etc.). The new truck was also a combination of bright yellow and white, with a redesigned station's logo on the doors. He had to silently admit, the truck was sweet. The station had been looking into getting one for several years, but never could raise enough money to put towards one, there had always been other needs first. He mentally bristled at the memory of Kurama hearing about the goal and writing out a check right on the spot. Yukina had been reluctant to accept it, but the red head had finally convinced her, telling her it was a great tax-write-off.

Heading to the parking lot, Hiei was just coming up on where he's parked the Sprite when two figures stepped out from behind a SUV.

Crossing his arms, Murota said. "Well, well…look who's leaving early."

The man with him, Hagiri smirked. "What's the matter Hiei...don't like the new truck your boy friend got ya."

Hiei sighed, knowing the word would get out. He really wasn't in the mood to get into it with them. Even after all these years, the two still acted like high school bullies, trying to harass him about being gay, and even Jin's death, every chance they got. Choosing to ignore them, he went to place his backpack in the trunk, but was stopped by a hand smacking on the hood.

"Hey." Murota said. "You suddenly deaf, he asked you a question."

"Yeah, just how many times did you have to fuck him to get your precious truck?" Hagiri asked.

His partner laughed as Hiei just stared at the trunk. "I think you have that backwards." Murota finally said.

"Oooo." Hagiri cooed his hand still on the hood as he leaned in closer to the black haired. "You're right…our 'little' friend here likes to be the one to take it up the ass. So tell us…Hi-ei…how many times did you have to take it to make it worth a new truck?"

"What?" Hagiri asked, leaning in with the side of his head. "I didn't hear that." He was smirking and looking to Murota.

"I said get your grimy hand off my car." Hiei growled his hands balling into fists at his side.

Hagiri held up his hands in mock surrender, but did take a few steps back. "Oh excuse me, watch it Murota, the hot-shot's getting ready to blow his load."

Hiei was trying hard to restrain himself, under normal circumstances he would have no problem beating the crap out of them, and has before, but he was still weak. He might be able to take on one of them, but not both.

"Is there a problem here boys?" Came a deep voice and a shadow loomed over them from behind.

Two sets of eyebrows went up as they turned and looked up at the towering figure. "Nope." They both said as one. "Just telling Hiei what a nice truck they got there." Murota said gesturing towards the field.

"Why don't you boys go have another look then?" The man said pushing his shades up on his face with a middle finger.

"Sure." They both said again as one while sidestepping him so they could walk away. The two looked back once they were several feet away and began mocking them, but the other two ignored them.

Hiei proceeded to place the backpack in the trunk. "Thanks." He grumbled trying not to slam the trunk close in frustration at needing help with the situation. Walking around to the driver's side, he noted the man was still standing there so he paused and waited.

"You'd think they would have learned their lesson by now." The tall younger Toguro said putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans as he continued to stare at the much shorter Hiei. "You're looking good….how have you been doing?" His monotone voice added.

"Fine." Hiei almost huffed while trying hard not to roll his eyes at having to answer the question again for the hundredth time that day. "Come to see the truck?" He asked back, wondering what the Captain of Station 31 was doing here, but then wondering why more captains weren't here checking it out. Station 51 had been the first in the district to get a new one and word was out.

Registering the annoyance in Hiei's tone, Toguro got to the point, though still in his usual monotone voice. "I've been meaning to let you know that I'm in no hurry for the truck."

"Shit." Hiei muttered mentally beginning to kick himself.

"If you feel that you can't handle it now that…"

"I can get it done." Hiei said. "It's not like I don't have the time." He mumbled under his breath. He'd sort of forgotten about the truck he had been working on for Toguro. The Captain had come to him just a few weeks before his accident to ask him if he could overhaul his now deceased dad's 1962 Jeep Gladiator. The truck had not been in too bad of shape, and he'd told Toguro that, just minor rust on the body and the engine needed some retuning. He'd been waiting on some backordered parts, but didn't even know if they had come in yet since he hadn't been back to the warehouse, i.e. Kurama's loft.

"Fine…if you'll excuse me then, I have to assign some janitorial duties." Toguro told him as he turned and walk off, leaving the black haired just standing there.

a)a)a)a

"Sorry about that." Kurama apologized yet again, hanging up his cell phone and then turning it on vibrate. 'Enough with the interruptions.' He thought.

"It's really okay…I understand." Came a female's voice from across the room.

The red head sat the phone on his kitchen counter before making his way over to a woman and a man who had both taken a seat on the couch, taking a break while he was on the phone. "Should we start from the beginning?" He suggested, retaking his seat at the piano that now took up the center of his loft apartment.

The woman nodded, taking one final drink of water before grabbing a violin, which she had placed beside her and rejoined him at the piano. The man nodded and stood up only to sit on a stool in front of a small drum set that had been set up where the coffee table usually sat.

Adjusting himself on the bench, Kurama stretched out a long leg toward the foot petals then rechecked the distance by placing lean fingers lightly on the ivory keys. He still couldn't believe he's purchased a piano. Not just any piano, but a baby grand and a red one at that, the sleek shiny red lacquer looked so uniquely, yet elegantly, different from the traditional black or white, or even brown. He'd had to get rid of the dinette set and his desk, but it fit, sitting proudly in the middle of the space. He hadn't realized over the years just how much he missed playing, having learned and played often as a child, including performing, even though as a child hating crowds, in several contests and recitals during his school years. Having originally thought about keeping and using the upright piano from his childhood, which had ended up in storage for several years, he eventually decided to have it refurbished and donated. It now sat on display in the common area at Shori's Place, baring a plaque now, dedicating it to the memory of Shori Minamino. He'd lost count of how many patients he's heard playing, hearing a variety of tunes from classical to jingles producing many smiles and laughs.

Having only had the new piano for a few days, he was talking to the woman, now standing next to him, at a gathering when he'd mentioned the purchase. She'd immediately asked if he played well and explained that she and a friend were looking for someone to accompany them in playing a piece for a benefit concert taking place in a few months. At first he'd been hesitant to agree, but learning that she was playing the violin, he finally gave in, if only to hear her play.

That woman was Botan, the model who had lived across from him when he lived in Karasu's penthouse. They had ran into each other at a fundraiser a few years ago, but hadn't really become acquainted until her mother was diagnosed with breast cancer and she had sought him out looking to get her mother into Shori's Place.

Upon inviting her to his loft on Saturday for some practice, he'd come to find out, her bubbling/ditsy personality she was known for was really just an act for the public. She was a rather down to earth woman, who was quite confidant and rather talented. Her friend, a man by the name of Souketsu, in his late 30's with a hippy appearance consisting of long blond hair with gray forelocks and beret, had hardly said a word since he'd shown up with his drum set.

"I think you need to stress more here and here." Botan said leaning in just enough to point to several places on the sheet music in front of him. "I'll try not to come in early here." She said in all seriousness, pointing to another spot before stepping around to the side of the piano and grabbing her sheet music to organize it. "And you know where you come in." She said to Souketsu, who nodded along with a salute from a drumstick.

"Okay." The red head said back in confirmation, quickly getting his sheets back in order. "We should get you a stand." He offered upon seeing her once again laying the music sheets out in a long row across the top of the piano's lid.

"I have one I can bring over." She said doing a quick check of her violin. "I also have a piano at my place, if you want to split the time." She offered. "I don't think Souketsu minds moving the drum set." She smiled at the man who just shrugged.

"It doesn't matter either way." Kurama said placidly, though felt a chill crawling up his back, he didn't think he liked the idea of getting anywhere near Karasu's old place.

She let it drop, by saying. "Ready."

Taking a deep breath and placing his fingers, he gave a nod to tell them he was ready. When the drummer tapped his sticks three times, Kurama's fingers pressed on the keys as the piano was the start of the song. They had been practicing all day now, only stopping for a quick lunch, or when the red head's cell phone went off. He remembered playing the song before, though without the accompaniment of a drum or a violin, and even though he had a good memory it still surprised him at how fast the notes came back to him.

The song started out with an intense drone of the keys before the words, which they had talked about finding someone to sing, came in.

Singing the melancholy words to himself, he couldn't help but think of Hiei. The years of memories from the first time he'd met Hiei, to breaking up, to getting back together and the black haired moving in with him, to them drifting apart again, to the accident. And to the one part that hurt the most, Hiei walking out the door, saying he needed to get away from him.

_(I hope you're happy now…I could never make you so. You were a hard man…No harder in this world. You made me cold and made me hard…And you made me that thief…of your heart.)_

The drumbeat started, joining with the piano. It was a deep bass beat that made him hit the keys harder to be heard.

Closing his eyes, the red head let himself become immersed in the song. He had always felt a connection with Kuronue, being his first love and all, but even if Kuronue hadn't died, the red head doubt he would have spent the rest of his life with him. When he met Hiei however, he knew the short, red eyed, black haired EMT was someone he could spend the rest of his life with, but no matter how much he missed him, the red head wasn't going to stalk him or beg him to come back. They were both grown men and obviously Hiei needed space and maybe deep down he did too. They would either work it out, or they'd split, they had all the time in the world to decide.

_(Winter is cold. Oh, but you're colder still. And for the first time, I feel like you're mine)_

Though he didn't know what to think anymore as he heard Botan's violin join in.

_(I'll share you with the one, who mend what falls apart. And turn a blind eye, to the thief of your heart.)_

He beat even harder on the keys as the piano's part came back in, the violin softening to the background, only to cut back in harder and faster.

_(Oh, you lost…oh, you lost hope…you lost hope.) _

Maybe he was losing hope at the prospect of a life with Hiei, even more so after finding out where the black haired was spending his time. Then again he did have to wonder what the real reason behind Miyuki's call meant. The conversation had been short and to the point, basically Miyuki telling him that Hiei was visiting the club almost every night and that she was making sure he wasn't getting into any trouble. Her words were...she was 'taking care' of him. Kurama didn't really know Miyuki, only having met her twice, but knew she and Hiei had been friends long before the red head had met the black haired.

He concentrated as he noted the violin beginning to fade, leaving the piano and drum melody.

_(I'll never wash these clothes, I want to keep the stain. Your blood to me is precious, nor would I spill in vain.)_

The violin picked back up as his mind wondered again, picturing Hiei in the hospital. Remembering that sinking feeling of not knowing whether he would survive only to feel and see the black haired's small hand on his then seeing those red eyes looking at him.

_(Your spirits sings, though your lips never part. Singing only to me, the thief of your heart.)_

Kurama leaned his head back as he beat the keys, punctuating the notes as the violin and drum played softly, but lightened up and opened his eyes to watch Botan. Completely mesmerized as she got into the song, by first swaying with the beat then almost bending over as the beat hardened and she concentrated on hammering the notes out. He would have died himself if Hiei had died. After losing his father, Kuronue, his mother and even his former boss, Mr. Takanaka, all having affected him deeply, he couldn't imagine one more loss. He'd already tried to take his life once, when Hiei had left to Yama, though now he knew he wouldn't do something like that again. As long as he knew Hiei was alive and happy then he could go on and live his life with whatever meaning/purpose it held in store for him.

_(Oh you, lost…Oh, you lost, oh you lost, hope…oh, you lost, oh you lost, hope…you lost hope)_

No, no matter what, he wouldn't/couldn't lose hope, he told himself as the song ended and he found himself clapping as Botan caught her breath. "Oh thank you." She said playfully, even bowing as she grinned ear to ear.

"Hey…I need to get going." Souketsu said. "I have to be at the club by seven." He informed, getting up.

"Oh okay." Botan said noting how late it was getting. "I didn't realize we'd been playing so long. I hope your neighbors are okay with the noise."

Kurama shrugged. "We haven't had a complaint yet."

"Good point." She said getting her things together.

Seeing Souketsu start to take apart the drums, Kurama told him. "If you want, you can just leave them…that is, if you don't need them for tonight."

"Naw man, I'm cool with that, thanks." He said grabbing his jacket and heading for the door. "Botan will get in touch with me when you decide on a time and place again." With a wave, he left.

After a few minutes of light conversation, Kurama escorted Botan out, walking her down to her car which he'd open the garage to allow her to park inside the warehouse.

"The piano is beautiful. I've never seen one quite like that." She was saying as they headed down the stairs."

Kurama was carrying her violin, now tucked safely in its case. "Thanks." He replied.

Walking over to the car, she told him. "And your place is nice." Looking around the large open area to the doors that made up the apartments, she added. "I think I could enjoy living here. If nothing else the paparazzi would have a harder time hiding in the area, waiting for me to make my moves."

Placing the case in the passenger's seat, the red head stepped around and opened the driver's door for her. "Do you ever think about hiring a bodyguard?" He asked remembering the time he'd had Bui.

She dismissed it. "Oh please, I've had them. I find personal ones just get in the way, even when they're not trying to get in your pants…though when I'm out on a shoot and at certain events." She rolled her light purple eyes. "I'm forced to have one."

"Be safe then." He said closing the door as she settled in.

She started her car as he walked over to open the garage door. Pulling up next to him, she lowered the window.

"Are you sure you don't want to come to dinner with me tonight." She offered again, her eyes giving him the silent 'pretty please' look. "My brother's going to be there and he hasn't shut up about you since he heard you'd be playing with me."

Reading somewhere where her brother was gay and wondering if the man had read somewhere where he was, the red head shook his head no. He wasn't ready to think about the possibility of jumping into another relationship quite yet, plus he didn't feel like being around a crowd right now, even though he knew Botan, he didn't know anyone else who was going to be there.

"No thank you." He finally said. "I have some work that needs to get done." He told the typical lie.

"Oh okay." She playfully huffed. "I'll be in touch." The window went up and she headed out.

Kurama watched her until she turned the corner then lowered the door and headed up the stairs, hiding a smile as he recognized a black with white pen-striped sports car parked next to a light blue truck over in the workshop area.

a)a)a)a

Stepping out from behind the truck, red eyes watched Kurama head back up the steps. Hiei had been there over an hour, working on the truck and trying to get up the nerve to go up and see Kurama. When he'd heard the music, he'd changed his plan, realizing the red head had company. Seeing a man leaving, but not in the newer model Mazda parked next to the Z, he again thought about going up, but then notice Kurama escorting a woman out. Seeing Kurama made him realize just how much he missed the red head, the sight stirring feelings, this time even stronger than when he'd left for Yama a few years ago, ones he never thought he would experience, ever, for someone.

But why, what was it about Kurama that made him feel this way? He knew they at least needed to talk, see if the relationship was worth saving, that is if Kurama hadn't already given up on him. He had been the one to walk out after all, but damn it, he hated being seen vulnerable and seeing Kurama hurting every day at having to take care of him only made it worse. And maybe he had overreacted about the money. For some reason it had bothered him, though it never had before, maybe he had just needed that as the excuse to 'blow-up'. The accident, the hospital, the court, he'd done so much thinking since walking out. Are you supposed to hurt the one you love the way he had…so many times? Maybe the real question was, could he spend the rest of his life with Kurama…knowing there could and would be more misunderstandings, arguments, disagreements? But hopefully there would be even more laughing, love, patience, that downright feeling of companionship in knowing you would never be alone no matter what happens.

Over hearing some of the conversation as Kurama walked the woman to the Mazda, he thought. 'So he's playing the piano again…that's good.' Wondering if that had been the red head he'd heard playing. As long as they had been together, Kurama had never shown any interest in playing again and wondered if he'd gotten the upright from his childhood home out of storage.

When Kurama closed the garage door and headed up to his apartment, the black haired lowered his head in sadness, thinking either the red head hadn't seen him, or had and didn't want to talk to him. Did the red head miss him? It wasn't like he'd made the effort to talk to Kurama since he'd walked out. Brandishing the many thoughts, he set back to work on dismantling a part, still debating whether to go up or not, when he saw out of the corner of his eyes, boxes being set on the table next to him.

"Hello." He heard that soft alto voice.

"Hey." He said back, putting down his tool and wiping his hands on a rag.

"These came a few days ago." Kurama went to explain. "I was going to call and let you know...but I… didn't want to bother you." He finished softly.

"Thanks." Hiei said. When nothing but silence followed, he said. "So you're playing again."

"Huh." Kurama said, having been staring at the table, trying not to stare at the man, though noting he was looking good. His hair was blacker and he wasn't as pale.

"I heard the music." He admitted. "It sounded good."

"Oh." The red head actually blushed. "Thanks…and yes…I got talked into playing with Botan at a benefit concert."

Hiei whistled. "Ouch." He said jokingly, knowing how Kurama felt being in a crowd and couldn't even begin to imagine him performing for one.

"Well." Kurama said lightly patting the boxes. "I'm sure you're wanting to get to work."

Sensing that Kurama seemed nervous, Hiei shook his head, saying. "That's okay. I'm not really into working on it right now anyways."

"Oh.' Red eyebrows went up. "You still must have things to do." He stated and went to walk away. 'Like getting to the club.' He thought.

"You missed your dedication." Hiei said stopping him.

Turning around, the red head looked at him in confusion. "Dedication?" He finally asked.

"At the annual picnic." Hiei informed setting out cleaning up the work surface.

Kurama smiled, he'd forgotten about the picnic, only remembering when Yusuke had called that morning, but Botan was already on her way over.

"She had a plague for you and everything." Hiei teased. "Look nice on the shelf with the rest of them."

"Just what I need, more clutter." Kurama said.

Hiei just shrugged.

"Do you…need anything?" The red head asked softly, catching Hiei off guard. Knowing the black haired would need to get the rest of his stuff at some point.

Knowing what the red head was referring to, he said. "No…I'm fine."

"Good." Kurama said with a firm nod, but then said meaningfully. "Take...care of yourself."

As the red head walked off, Hiei stopped him again by asking. "Doing anything next Friday night?"

Kurama cocked his head as he turned around, wondering what he was up to. "What do you have in mind?"

"Since you missed the picnic, I thought you might like to go to the dance." Hiei offered him.

"I thought that was tomorrow night." The red head said.

"Got moved due to a scheduling conflict." He informed.

"Friday night." Kurama muttered softly, tapping a finger against his lips.

"That is, if you don't have anything else planned."

"Nope." Kurama smiled placing his hands behind his back and rocking in his heels. "As long as there isn't another dedication." He added playfully.

"I'll talk to Yukina." Hiei actually smiled back.

Kurama gave a slight bow. "See you Friday then." And with that, he headed back up the stairs.

When the red head disappeared behind the door, Hiei went back to cleaning with a little more pep in his actions.

End Chapter 8

Lyrics to the song: _**You Made Me the Thief of Your Heart**_ – By: _Sinead O'Connor _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The sun had set by the time Hiei parked the Sprite and sat the emergency brake with a muttered curse. "Damn it." He hadn't planned it this way, but apparently his car had had other plans, like getting a flat tire. Looking at his watch, he shook his head when he took in the grease and grime still coating his hands. He'd tried to clean it off with some wipes he'd found in the glove compartment, but they had dried up. He would need to stop off at a restroom which would make him even later. Damn it…he'd deliberately not called Kurama all week, not wanting to risk a misunderstanding, or even worse, a fight that would have caused the red head not to show up and here he was the one at risk of not showing.

"Damn it." He muttered again, stepping out and looking up the road towards the hotel. Slamming the door, he began the walk up the hill and found himself smirking as he remembered the year Kuwabara's old white pick-up truck rolled down this same hill to meet its demise when it collided with a dump truck.

Controlling the urge to limp, he made his way through the main entrance of the hotel, winding his way around till he entered the corridor which led to the annex building where the dance was taking place. Passing several restrooms along the way, he decided he wanted to let Kurama know he'd made it first. Maybe letting the red head see the grease and grime would help plead his case as he tried to apologize for being over an hour late.

The bustle of the party hit him before he even made it to the door. Upon entering, he stood next to the wall to allow his eyes and ears to adjust to the flashing lights and noise. Though the music had stopped for the moment, there was still the droning of hundreds of people.

Hugging his way alone the wall, he found his sister with her back towards him next to one of the serving tables talking to Mukuro. She and Yomi had started a catering service several years ago. "Hey." He said to them just as another song started.

Mukuro nodded, but Yukina turned in surprise, seeing it was her brother she smiled. "Hey." She yelled back.

Expecting to hear an ear full for being late, he tried to lessen the damage by yelling. "Sorry, flat tire." And even held up his hands, though doubted she could see much under the strobe lights.

Nodding in an 'It doesn't matter now so forget about it' kind of way, Yukina still didn't say anything, but her smile got bigger as she took him by the arm with one hand and pointed with the other towards the dance floor.

Red eyes scanned towards where she was indicating, making out a red head wearing a deep plum dress shirt and black jeans and he had to stick his tongue in his cheek to control a laugh, it was either that, or cry.

He'd made it, or better still, he was still here. Hiei had thought about the possibility of Kurama leaving the whole time he'd been changing the tire, thinking the red head would feel like he'd been stood up. The black haired was glad to see the man dancing with Shizuru, something they had done every year at this event. The nurse always saying it wouldn't be any fun till she had a dance with her 'favorite red head'.

Watching Kurama break away from Shizuru and go to another woman, he got confused for a moment until he really listened to the song and noticed the whole crowd was doing some sort of coordinated dance. Then he remembered where he'd heard the music and seen the moves before, the group was reenacting a dance from the movie, _"__A__Knight__'__s__Tale__"_, the banquet part where the hero is dancing with the girl to David Bowie's _"__Golden__Years__"_. The movie was one of the red head's favorites.

"Whose idea was that?" He asked shaking his head as he couldn't help but let out a chuckle when Kurama basically pranced across the floor.

Chuckling herself, Yukina shook her head with a shrug. "Beats me." She said.

"There you are shrimp." Hiei heard behind him next to an ear just as he felt an elbow bump the back of a shoulder. "Thought you'd stood him up."

Taking a drink from the beer in his hand, Kuwabara stared out at the dance floor.

"Flat tire." Hiei yelled up though his eyes were still fixed on the red head.

"That sucks." The tall orange haired yelled back.

Hiei just shrugged…shit happens.

Yusuke made his way over. "Hey, you made it." He yelled also turning so he could watch the dancing crowd.

Trying not to roll his eyes, Hiei yelled again. "Flat tire." Hell, he might as well hang a sign around his neck. Better yet, he could just go up on the stage and announce it to the whole room.

"That sucks." Yusuke yelled taking a drink of his beer.

This time red eyes did roll.

The dance finally came to an end with the crowd clapping and congratulating each other as several cleared the floor while the DJ began announcing the next song.

"Hi." Kurama said when he saw Hiei. The red head was out of breath and gladly accepted a drink from Mukuro.

Wanting to apologize, but realizing it wouldn't be practical yelling over the music, plus no one was moving away to give them any space and was even smiling at them as if waiting to see what was going to happen, Hiei grabbed the red head's hand. "I need to wash my hands." He growled just as Chu began staggering their way.

"Hey hots-shotty." His voice slurred out. "Youz made its." Seeing the two holding hands, he smiled and asked. "Wherez… (hic) yous twos headin' off toos?"

"Need to powder our noses." Hiei retorted, stepping around the obviously drunk, tall blue mohawk, Aussie.

"Wellz ain'ts thats sweet." He heard behind him.

Letting go of Kurama's hand when he hit the broken bathroom door with a foot, Hiei tried not to show frustration as he looked around for some soap in the dirty space. Half of the stalls were either broken or gone completely, all the urinals and sinks were chipped or cracked, the floor, walls and even what was left of the ceiling tiles were water stained or caked with something black. And then there was the smell. He didn't even wait for the red head to say anything. "I'm sorry I'm late." He went to explain, finally finding a sliver of soap. Starting the water and scrubbing his hands, he continued. "I got a flat." Looking in what was left of the cracked smudgy mirror to see the red head's reaction, he ended up biting his bottom lip.

Kurama looked flushed, breathless and sweaty, his long red hair plastered to his face. His dress shirt was even damp, clinging to his lean frame. Hiei's mind immediately pictured the red head looking like that only naked … god it felt like an eternity since they…closing his eyes to clear the thoughts, he opened them to note green hallow eyes just staring back at him through the mirror. "You all right?" He asked.

Kurama seemed to snap out of it. "Yeah." He answered throwing the empty cup he'd been holding away before moving over to one of the few sinks that still had faucet handles. Managing to turn the rusty knob, the water sputtered out in every direction but down causing the red head to step back.

"What a dump." Hiei said, never understanding, no matter how many times his sister tried to explain, why she held the event in a place like this. The place looked worse with each passing year.

Finishing up as Kurama managed to splash some water on his face. The red head didn't say anything, but his face contorted in annoyance as he looked up to see the paper towel holder empty and ended up wiping his face on his shirt sleeves.

"Damn." Hiei muttered as he wiped his hands on his black pants and noticed his new white dress shirt had black smudges on it.

Kurama showed a soft smirked as he walked over to look at the damage. Straightening the collar, he complimented. "Nice…looks good on you." Knowing Hiei didn't care for the formal look, preferring tank tops, even in the winter.

"Which part?" The black haired muttered back, though knew what the red head meant. The remark got him a soft smile. Sighing before looking up to meet green eyes, he said seriously. "I really am sorry."

"I know." The red head said softly continuing to stare.

After a moment of awkward silence, Hiei was about to ask if he wanted to leave, meaning the dance, when someone walked in and Kurama asked. "Shall we join the others?"

The black haired just nodded and the two headed back to the dance floor.

The party continued in full swing. Knowing Hiei didn't care to dance, and probably shouldn't because of his leg, Kurama never asked, but did accept, though for some reason only after receiving a reassuring nod from Hiei, an invitation from several women, including Shizuru again.

Watching Kurama dance gave the black haired more time to think, which was both a good and bad thing. He'd already had a lot of time to think the past few weeks and if it hadn't been for Miyuki, he would have never come to the realization of things. Now he felt he was ready to talk to the red head, but this was definitely not the place, there was just too much noise and too many people around to try and have the conversation he was 'hoping' to have. Not wanting to lose his nerve now, he was thinking he would ask Kurama to go out for some coffee after the dance. But by the way Kurama was being 'ogled' by the women, maybe he could get the red head to leave after this song.

However luck was not on his side tonight. Just before the song ended, the music abruptly stopped and the lights came on, causing the crowd to blink at the new brightness, followed by low murmurs of confusion as Yusuke took the stage. "Can I have your attention?" He called out grabbing the mike from the just as confused DJ.

"Now what?" Hiei grumbled.

"Hey." Yusuke said, waving his other hand to get their attention. When the room quieted enough, the raven haired announced. "We have a situation developing." The crowd began muttering again when he told them. "We have a fire in the kitchen." The crowd got louder. "Now just hold on." He said trying to restore calm. "We're getting it under control and trucks are on the way, but I think it would be wise if we evacuated the building just to be safe…if you would please make your way to a marked exit in a calmly manner…I'm sure…"

Someone in the crowd screamed and Hiei looked around then up to see thick black smoke billowing along the ceiling from the side where the kitchen was located. The sound of the fire alarm clanked causing the black haired's instincts to kick in. "Kurama!" He yelled grabbing his sister's hand and maneuvering his way through the now panicking crowd on the dance floor.

Yusuke was still yelling out instructions.

"Hiei!" The red head called back working his way towards them.

Reaching him, Hiei told him as he but Yukina's hand in Kurama's. "Get Yukina out of here."

"Hiei Jaganshi!" She yelled. "I think I know how to evacuate a building."

Hiei didn't retort, but did see the concerned look on the red head's face. "I need to help." He told him.

Kurama gave a firm understanding nod. "I know…be careful." He told him.

Hiei gave a nod back, but Kurama and Yukina had already been engulfed in the wave of people evacuating. By the time the black haired helped get everyone out, the room had filled with a thick black acidy smelling smoke and the electric cut out.

Once outside, it was pure chaos, the sounds of fire trucks blared over people screaming, yelling for loved one or for help, then there was Chu and the other Captains calling out instructions. On top of that, Yusuke was yelling into a bullhorn. It wasn't helping that it was dark and the trucks were having a hard time getting close to the building due to all the illegally parked cars.

Working his way around the building, Hiei was directing people away while trying to find his sister and Kurama when out of nowhere Shizuru came screaming towards him. "HIEI!"

Practically running into him, he couldn't help but get a ping of panic as is first thought was for his sister. "What is it?" He demanded.

Bending over to catch her breath, she finally managed to get out. "Kur…its Kur…ama."

Panic did take over. "What!" He yelled grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her up, trying hard not to shake her as she just shook her head.

"Yomi." She said taking a deep breath, getting some control. "A man came out of the back of the kitchen…he said he'd lost Yomi…that he was right behind him with his hand…"

Hiei was confused. "What's that got to do with Kurama?"

"He went in after him." She told him.

The black haired was looking around as she informed him. "Yukina tried to stop him…but he said there was no time to get help.'

"Damn it." Hiei hissed. "Where?"

"The back of the building, one of the service entrances."

His eyes finally fell on Touya, who had just finished getting his gear on and was now checking his tank.

"Touya!" He yelled grabbing him.

Seeing panic in the red eyes, the EMT asked. "What's wrong?"

"Kurama and Yomi are still in the building." Hiei told him.

"Where?" Touya asked shouldering the tank and belting it as Hiei pulled at him.

"This way." Shizuru said, pointing.

The three ran around to the backside of the building to see Yukina leaning against an open door. The door led to the catacombs of service corridors which separated the main part of the hotel to the annex building the dance had been in.

The three had hoped to see Kurama and Yomi already out, but seeing the fear on Yukina's face told them otherwise.

"Hiei!" She yelled when she saw her brother. Controlling a cough, she told them. "Kurama went in to get Yomi."

Pulling a wooden wedge from his pocket, Touya bent over and used it to prop the door open so Hiei could pull her away from the thickening smoke. They could feel the heat coming from inside as Touya called over a radio to tell the others what he was doing and to ask for backup. The black acid smelling smoke was rolling out the door towards the sky as Touya donned his mask and helmet before pulling out a flashlight and entering the dark building.

It felt like time was standing still, but it was only moments until Kuwabara came running around the building, upon seeing he'd donned his gear, Yukina cried out. "Kazuma!"

"It'll be all right." He told her pulling on his mask then he too disappeared inside the darkened doorway.

Yukina began crying and had to lean into her brother for support as they could only stare at the door in hopes of seeing movement.

It took all of Hiei's strength to hold his sister up, her crying had become inconsolable. From somewhere Shizuru and Keiko had appeared to help hold her up and he couldn't help but wonder if this was what they and many other love ones of firefighters, or anyone who worked in a dangerous field, felt every time they got called out to a crisis. He'd always been on the other end, the one going in to help, right now though, he'd never felt more helpless in his life. His partner, two people he considered friends and a lover were in there and he couldn't do a damn thing to help.

Finally seeing movement, Hiei made out a figure forming from the smoke and red eyes went wide as Touya emerged carrying a figure slung over his shoulder.

Someone, he assumed it was Shizuru, gasped. "Oh my God."

Clearing the door, Touya kept moving till he was several yards from the building before gently laying the prone figure down under a parking lot light post.

Hiei had immediately followed, but stopped in his tracks as he tried to take in the sight before him. Kurama appeared unresponsive and though his mind was chanting. 'No…no…no…' His body went into action.

"Kurama!" He cried out, sliding to his knees beside him. Brushing red limp soot coated hair away from the red head's face, the black haired immediately began looking for visible signs of awareness, saying. "Hey…it's all right…you're all right." His mind, however, was thinking. 'Don't do this to me. Not now, not when I've made up my mind.' Patting the cheek of the soot smudged, though clearly white and pasty underneath, face he prayed the red head would open his big green eyes, or give some type of response.

Meanwhile, having ditched his mask and helmet, Touya had begun cutting away Kurama's shirt then placed a hand on either the side of his lower chest.

Out of nowhere, equipment was placed next to them, and again, Hiei's body went into action.

"Hiei." Touya said in warning seeing what he was about to do.

Knowing what the EMT was referring to, he grabbed a stethoscope anyways, letting anger and fear finally show. "I DON'T CARE!" He barked between clenched teeth. The last thing on his mind was getting into trouble, it was against company policy for a firefighter/EMT/paramedic on medical leave to do what he was about to do.

Listening with the stethoscope, he called out. "Heartbeat slow and thread-y."

Not wanting a fight, Touya continued. "Respiration short and shallow."

Opening an oxygen mask, while Touya tried to start an IV, the black haired heard gurgling. Seeing the red head jerk and began coughing, almost gagging, he was relieved to see a response, but then Touya yelled.

"He's chucking!"

Supporting Kurama's head while Touya pulled on the rest of the red head's body, the two got him on his side, holding him still as bile and the contents of his stomach came up.

Rolling him back and checking his vitals again, Hiei's heart stopped. "He's not breathing." He gasped. 'Don't do this to me!' His mind screamed, placing the oxygen mask over the red head's nose and mouth.

Finally getting the IV in and started, Touya called out. "IV in."

Hiei motioned for Touya to take the mask. "Take over." He told him, while he tried to control his panic by showing frustration as he dug around in the supplies.

"We need to tube him." Touya said pumping.

"I know!" Hiei yelled only to curse. "Damn it." When he couldn't find what he was looking for.

"Pulse weakening." He heard.

Scrambling over to another set of containers, he finally found what he was looking for, an oropharyngeal airway kit, and saw Kuwabara, he'd made it out with Yomi.

Grateful they had made it out and knowing the blind man was being taken care of by both Kuwabara and Mitarai, he didn't have time to think of anything else as he quickly moved back to tend to the red head.

Tilting Kurama's head back and checking to see his mouth was clear, Hiei then used his teeth to rip open the tubing package. Leaning over to begin inserting it, he found his hands shaking. Taking a deep breath, he used his forearm to wipe sweat from his face and tried again.

Seeing him shaking and hesitating, Touya said worryingly. "Hiei?"

"I got it." He said trying again, only to yell. "DAMN!" And sit back. Touya immediately replaced the mask.

"Hiei." Kuwabara said coming over to help.

Ignoring him and starting again, Hiei told them. "His throat's closing up."

Just when Kuwabara was about to insist he take over, the black haired pulled out the coated liner that protected the tubing as it went in and proclaimed. "Got it." Then fell back on his rump in relief.

Touya immediately attached a ventilator to the airway and began to rhythmically pump air, while Kuwabara applied a neck brace. Hiei quickly scrambled back to his knees, leaning over to hold either side of Kurama's head and helping move the long red hair out of the way. Getting a nod from Touya that Kurama was stable, he leaned over and placed a kiss on the red head's forehead. "You're going to be alright…I love you." He whispered, touching foreheads.

When Kuwabara gave him a tap on the shoulder then shoved something in his hand, he shuffled backwards, getting out of the way as paramedic arrived to load Kurama for transport. The whole time they were moving the red head, Kuwabara kept checking his vitals, giving Hiei a series of nods until they were out of sight.

Touya placed a reassuring hand on the black haired's shoulder when he opened his hand to see the tear gem necklace he'd given Kurama years ago.

Falling back on his rump again, Hiei took a deep shuttering, yet relieving, breath which ended in an exhaled winced hiss. Controlling his adrenaline rush shaking by absent-mindedly rubbing his cramped leg, red eyes looked around for his sister, finding her, Keiko and Shizuru crying, but smiling at him. His eyes then looked over to the covered figure laying a few feet away and his heart sank. Yomi hadn't made it, a deep sense of sadness flooded him over the death, but then he felt guilty at the selfishness he felt when he thought of how easily it could have been Kurama.

End Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_(Three days later…early evening)_

Keying into the loft, Hiei held the door open wide to allow Kurama to enter ahead of him. The, bloodshot eyed, still pale, red head shuffled in wheezing, already winded by the walk up the stairs from the car.

"Your choice." The black haired offered, gesturing. "The bed, the recliner, or the couch."

"Ba…" Kurama went to say, only to end in a raspy cough.

"No talkin'." Hiei said going over to place the red head's duffle bag and another smaller black bag on the island.

Kurama's green eyes rolled and sighing in annoyance, pointed towards a door.

"Okay." Hiei said then asked. "You hungry?"

Shaking his head in a definite 'no', the red head headed to the bathroom. Hiei watched the door close and shook his head going to the refrigerator. It didn't matter what Kurama said, or gestured, he knew the red head hadn't eaten in awhile and needed to try and eat something, unfortunately no matter what the man tried to eat, he said it tasted like a charcoal briquette.

Thinking soup might be a better choice. Hiei found a can and was opening it when he heard the toilet flush, followed by the shower.

"Hn." He smirked. He should have known Kurama would want a shower as soon as he got home. Hearing a clatter of noises, followed by coughing, Hiei rushed over and was thankful to find the door unlocked. Stepping into the steamed filled room, he turned on the light and found the red head in the shower, sitting bent over on the bench, hacking. Quickly stripping, the black haired stepped in just in time to hold Kurama as he fell to his hands and knees and threw up, what was, thankful or not, just bile. Brushing and holding wet hair away from his face, Hiei rubbed small circles on the red head's back as he dry heaved and shook.

"Th…is…get…in…ol-d…" Kurama managed to choke out.

"I know." Hiei whispered wishing he could do more to help.

It had taken Kurama almost 24 hours to regain consciousness, but even then he remained groggy, extremely nauseated, confused and still complained of a headache. His nose, throat and lungs had been burned by whatever was in that black smoke. After several inhaling treatments, he was still dealing with coughing fits which ranged from spitting up gray and black mucus to all out puking up bile and anything he'd managed to get down.

A few more minutes passed before Kurama seemed to regain control. Turning off the water, Hiei helped the red head out, sitting him on the toilet and quickly bundling him in towels as he was shivering.

"Sorry." Hiei said drying himself off and dressing.

Kurama just looked confusingly at him.

"Should have told you the steam might irritate." He told him.

Nodding in understanding, Kurama shakily stood and went to the sink. Quickly brushing his teeth, while trying not to gag, he then let Hiei help him out and over to the bed where he dressed in pajama pants before burrowing himself in blankets.

The cat, which had apparently been hiding somewhere, came running around a corner, leaped onto the piano bench, sprung off it and landed right in the middle of the bed.

"Hey you." Hiei said taking a seat on the edge of the bed so he could pet the cat, who knead the blanket before flopping down in the crevice between Kurama's bent knees and licking himself.

The cat proceeded to roll onto his back, allowing Hiei access to his belly. The cat increased his purring while kneading the air and the black haired found himself chuckling at the 'fur-ball's' current antics. Earlier, when he'd stopped by to pick up some clothes and things for Kurama, plus check on the cat, the cat had come running at the sound of the door, but then seemed disappointed when he saw only him walking in. Only blinking at him before walking off and giving him, what Hiei took as, the cold shoulder.

Assuming the cat had been mad at him for leaving for so long, then coming back, only to leave again, but then happy that he had returned and this time with Kurama, he said to the lump of fur. "I guess you're happy." Giving a scratch under the chin, he mumbled. "Still don't even know what to call you." Hearing something from the figure buried under the blankets, he said. "What?"

Kurama uncovered his head, croaking. "Re…my."

"Remy." Hiei repeated looking at the cat who looked back at him with his eyes slit in contentment.

"If you…" Kurama went to say.

"No." Hiei cut him off, shrugging. "I like it…and no more talking now." He scolded getting up. "Get some sleep then we'll see if you can get something to stay down."

a)a)a)a

_It if hadn't been for the flood lights along the floor, he knew it would have been impossible to find his way. He'd not even made it six feet in the door before he was on his hands and knees, crawling through the thickening black smoke while trying to keep his mouth covered. The man had said Yomi was right behind him, so the blind man couldn't be too much further. It seemed like forever when he finally came upon him, the smoke was not that thick here, yet, but it was hot and dark._

"_Yomi!" He called out, immediately coughing. The smoke he'd come through was bitter tasting, acidity, burning his lungs and nose._

_The blind man was on his knees, desperately, franticly pushing at a mound of boxes. "There's a door here, I know it!" He yelled back._

"_No." Kurama said reaching up to grab him by a shoulder. "You… (cough)…need to (cough)…come with me…back this way." The red head buried his head in his shoulder as a bout of coughing took over._

"_There's… (cough)…no time." Yomi croaked back, pushing the red head away to continue moving boxes, though he was weakening fast._

_Kurama could feel, and smell, the smoke thickening. He went to reach out again, to insist, but Yomi was panicking and pushed him away again, but then he collapsed in a coughing fit. _

_Kurama struggled to his feet and grabbing Yomi by the arm pits, managed to drag him several yards, but another round of coughing took him and he let go, falling to his knees. With his vision blurring, the red head still tried in desperation to pull Yomi with him, scooting along the floor, trying, in vain, to follow the flood lights that were getting darker, not only by the smoke, but by his vision fading. _

_Darkness took him…_

_Green eyes blinked in an attempt to focus on the blinding white light and the source of a voice, apparently scolding him._

"_Look at you." The voice said. "That runt of an EMT must of rubbed off on you."_

_Looking around in confusion, he finally made out he was in a white, baron room, laying naked, with only a thin white sheet covering him, on a hospital bed. A figure came into view and green eyes went wide. He tried to move, to get away as the figure approached, but he remained paralyzed._

"_What were you thinking…hmm…that you could be a big hero?" Karasu mused stepping closer. Leaning over him face to face, he smirked. "It doesn't suit you._

"_What do you want?" Kurama asked wondering why this man was in his room._

_The man stepped back, ignoring him and continuing his musing. "Did you think he would come back to you if you saved someone?" He let out a chuckle. "Looks like your plan didn't go quite as…plan."_

_Kurama closed his eyes in sadness, Yukina had told Yomi hadn't made it and he'd just about died as well, and would have, if it hadn't been for Touya and Hiei._

"_If you had stayed with me, you wouldn't have to worry your pretty little head over him so much." Karasu said walking back and forth across the foot of the bed. "You wouldn't have to fear that oh so dreaded phone call telling you he won't be coming home…"_

"_Enough!" Kurama yelled._

"_Hmm." Karasu hummed stopping to stare right at him. "But why…isn't that your worse fear?"_

"_This is just a dream." Kurama told him forcing himself to sit up and stare right back. "I'm tired of you invading my dreams."_

"_I would prefer nightmares, my pet." Karasu whisperingly mused but then took off his shirt and said. "Speaking of which, what would your 'little' friend think if he found out you were fantasizing about me and not him?" _

_The red head didn't fall for the diversion. "I prayed every day that Hiei wouldn't get hurt…or worse, but then I realized…he is who he is…unlike you…he cares and helps people and if he were to die helping someone then that's the way he would want it…"_

_Karasu had crossed his arms, but was now tapping a finger against in lips. "Touching speech, but he didn't almost die saving someone…he was bushing a broom…or did you forget that?" _

_Green eyes lowered and a pale hand clinched the sheet. "I know." He whispered. He'd hoped every day since finding out it was Rando who'd hit Hiei that the man would suffer through hell for what he'd done._

"_You need to face the truth, my pet." Karasu said coming back over to the side of the bed. Using a finger to pull Kurama's chin up, he told him. "You will lose him, just like your father, my brother…your mother…one way or another...he's already left you…what…twice?" _

"_Get out." Kurama hissed, jerking his head away._

_Karasu let out a chuckle. "Tisk, tisk…oh you poor thing, you couldn't even save Yomi." He hissed. "So remember…guilt is a heavy burden." He let out a mocking laugh. "Though I wouldn't know." Before he'd even finished the statement, the man lunged at Kurama, managing to get his hands around the red head's neck and squeezing hard. "You should have been the one to die." He continued to laugh. "Because there's no one left who'd care…"_

_Kurama fought, pushing back hard and even managed to punch Karasu in the chest, getting him to let go._

_As the red head gasp for air, Karasu faded, but not before giving him one final shot. "You've got some fight in you after all my pet…but you can't get rid of me that easy."_

a)a)a)a

Sitting in the recliner, petting Remy, who was on his lap, red eyes kept finding themselves glancing up from the opened book on the arm rest, to the clock, to the sleeping red head. Looking back down at the book, Hiei realized he hadn't even turned a page in almost an hour. Sighing heavily, he closed it.

Looking at the clock again, he stifled a yawn, rubbing his tired eyes at what time it was. Gods he needed to get some sleep, but he refused to until he knew the red head was going to be okay. Even in his sleep, Kurama would wheeze and cough, toss and turn, seemingly more restless than when he was confined to the hospital bed. Every noise made the black haired want to jump up and rush over, but he managed to contain himself. When the sun had set, he'd thought about getting in bed, but didn't know if Kurama would want that right now, they were still on a 'complicated' path of sorts with their relationship. He still really needed to talk to the red head, but it would have to wait. At least until he knew Kurama was well enough, and seemed ready, for what he needed to hear.

Still watching the sleeping red head, his thoughts went back over the last three days. It had been the longest 24 hours of his life, waiting for Kurama to wake up. Seeing the red head laying in a hospital bed with the breathing tube still in helping him breathe made his heart hurt and he couldn't help but wonder if that had been how Kurama had felt when it had been him laying there.

'Damn those doctors'. Hiei cursed, he hadn't even been able to see Kurama till later the next morning. All he could do till then was worry about the red head waking up and him not being there. They just kept telling him he wasn't family, even after he'd told them, several times, that 'Shuiichi Minamino' had no living relatives that he knew of and that he was his partner. To which they replied that 'that' didn't count, he had to be family. Yukina had even stepped in, to no avail, but when Shizuru got Dr. Kamiya (who had been his doctor) to vouch for him, they finally backed off.

Guilt was weighing heavily on him, he could only hope Kurama hadn't had that kind of trouble, but Yukina reassured him that she had made sure the red head had been there and kept informed about everything that happened. She even admitted to consulting him several times when she felt she was losing control.

The black haired was jerked out of his thoughts by the sounds of short, gurgling, gasps. Managing not to tumble Remy off his lap, he put him down and hurried over to the bed. As he listened to the labored breathing, he fumbled with the small black bag he'd carried in earlier. It was a portable oxygen/nebulizer unit. Cursing himself for not getting it ready sooner, he tried talking to the red head as he zipped opened the unit and began hooking up the tubing.

"Hey…wake up…concentrate on your breathing." He told him ripping open the mask.

Clawing at his throat, Kurama went to roll into a fetal position, but Hiei managed to get the tubing hooked to the mask and placed it against the red head's face.

"Hey." He tried again when Kurama went to push it away. With one hand on the controls, he pressed the mask harder against the red head's mouth/nose, keeping it in place as it filled with pure oxygen. "It's okay…deep breaths."

Kurama stopped his struggles and a shaky hand even came up to cover his as he sucked in the oxygen as best as he could.

When green, hollow, eyes finally opened, Hiei asked. "You with me?"

Kurama blinked, looking at him in confusion for a moment before nodding. Moving to sit up, he pushed the mask away as he coughed and the blacked haired offered a box of tissues from the nightstand so the red head could spit out the grayish saliva and mucus.

"Here." Hiei said moving to sit on the edge of the bed so he could lean in and secure the strap that would help hold the mask in place.

Hiei didn't say anything as he noticed Kurama shaking, staring down at his lap, clearly disturbed. Pulling the blankets up around him, he bent down to grab the mouth piece attachment, telling him. "I was going to wake you soon anyways. It's time for a treatment." Adding the medicine to the nebulizer cup, he then rechecked the setting before sitting back up.

Kurama's head had snapped up at his voice, but he nodded again, holding still as Hiei took off the mask and held the mouth piece to his lips. When Kurama's hand reached up to hold it, Hiei reached back over to turn on the device and grab a stethoscope. Standing, he proceeded to listen to the red head's chest. "Try and take as deep of breaths as you can." He told him.

Doing as he had been taught in the hospital, Kurama placed the tip of the mouth piece between his teeth. Sealing his lips around it, he began taking in deep wheezing breaths, holding them for two to three seconds, before letting them out slowly.

"Lean forward." Hiei told him, so he could listen from the back.

After a few moments, Hiei finally stepped back. "Good." He said smiling. "Much better…not as rattle-ee." He told him, trying to sound cheerful and his effort paid off when he saw the red head's lips half heartily curve up around the mouth piece.

a)a)a)a

Over the next few days, Hiei watched Kurama get stronger. The red head was able to make loops around the apartment without wheezing, shower and do things on his own, though he would still tire easily and have to sit often. Hiei made sure he did his inhaling treatments and would usually get him to take a nap afterwards. Even though he was able to sleep through the night without too much disturbance, he still tossed and turned restlessly. He was glad when the red head became less nauseated making him able to keep more and more food down, and the headache had seemed to subside.

But Kurama was still visibly restless, though Hiei knew it was most likely guilt over Yomi's death. He wished Yukina hadn't told him when she did, but there was nothing he could do about it now, only hope the red head would talk to him, or someone, when he was ready.

He'd been present when Kurama gave his statement to Yusuke. The chief then told them that there had been a door where Kurama had found Yomi. Yomi had apparently been walked through the hotel several times by someone on staff, which allowed him to learn his way around. But what the blind man didn't know, and wasn't told, was that it was custom for the nightshift to leave that particular door unlocked and propped so someone wouldn't have to be there, waiting around, for the nighttime deliveries. After the last delivery, the door would be closed and the supplies left for the morning shift to put away. That was against the law since the door was marked as an emergency exit. Even after being told, by just about everyone, that there was nothing more he could have done, and that it wasn't his fault, Kurama was still having a hard time accepting it.

a)a)a)a

_(Almost a week later…)_

Early one morning, Hiei was awakened, from where he'd been sleeping in the recliner, to the sound of his cell phone ringing. Fumbling around with the rising sun coming through the windows, he answered it with an irritated. "What."

"Oh, hi Robert." He said softly when he heard the voice.

…

"Sorry, bad habit." He apologized, rubbing his eyes.

…

"No, I was awake." He lied.

…

"He's doing good, getting better every day."

…

"Yeah, it was." He agreed at the mentioning of Yomi's passing.

…

"No…I haven't told him yet."

…

"I know I need to, but with what happened, there's not been a good time." Red eyes looked over to the still sleeping red head. "He's still not well." He said more to himself.

…

"No I haven't lost my nerve." He said irately.

…

More calmly. "No, you have nothing to worry about… yes, I'm still sure it's what I want."

…

Soft chuckle. "Hn…commitment…no it's not a hard word to say, it's just what it implies."

…

"I know I'm lucky…I just don't know if he's going to feel the same way when he learns…"

…

Trying to sound reassuring. "No…I don't think he'll be too mad at you."

…

"No, I'm not mad at you either…it happened…it wasn't just all you, I take blame, I didn't stop."

…

"What about the phone call?"

…

"You only did what you felt was right."

…

"Yes, I'll tell him."

…

"He knows you wouldn't do it deliberately…"

…

"I know that." He hissed. "But you were different." He whispered. "We were different."

…

"I don't know… maybe if things had worked out…different." 'If you hadn't changed.' He thought.

…

"I don't know if I can ever repay you…thank you, for everything."

…

"No, I'm not going to answer that."

…

"How about…I don't know when I'll be able to stop by."

…

"I still care about you too…bye."

Hanging up the phone, Hiei looked back over to the bed to see Kurama sitting up looking at him.

"Hey." He said walking over, wondering if he'd been heard. Taking in the look on the head's face, he was sure he had. "Sorry if I woke you."

But Kurama just shook his head. Though he'd actually woken at the sound of the phone, he found he couldn't move, only lay there and listen to Hiei talk. 'Who was Robert?' He wondered and why was Hiei talking to him, about him? What was it Hiei needed to tell him? Did he actually hear the word commitment? What was he taking blame for?

"You hungry?" Hiei asked taking him out of his thoughts. "I could make you something while you do your last treatment."

The red head only shrugged as he leaned over to grab the nebulizer and medicine. He'd been setting it up himself since the second day. When he was settled, Remy jumped on the bed and wormed his way onto his lap, as he had done every time Kurama did his morning treatment. The red head would pet him as he batted the tubing with a paw.

Hiei didn't say anything, only watched for a moment incase Kurama needed help. When the red head seemed settled, petting the cat, he went about making them something to eat.

By the time he finished, Kurama was putting away the mouth piece and placing Remy off to his side. "Bet you're glad to have that over." He said. At least for the time being, he knew. The red head had a doctor's appointment the next morning, where they would take a chest x-ray to determine if he needed to continue more treatments.

Kurama only nodded as a plate was placed on his lap.

Hiei went over to the other side of the bed and settled in with his back against the headboard.

The two ate in silence.

When they finished, Hiei put the dishes in the dishwasher. Coming back over, he asked. "Do you want to try and go for a walk later…maybe go down to the pier?"

Kurama didn't look up from playing with the cat. "You don…t… need to…stay any-more." He said softly though as firmly as he could. He was in the laryngitis stage, where his voice was soft, still hoarsely, but now the 'hitch' he'd still sometimes get didn't always trigger a coughing fit, which usually led to puking.

Hiei arched an eyebrow at the apparent bluntness of the statement, but then sighed realizing that, maybe, the time had come to talk. Going over and taking a sit on the bed next to the red head, he said. "About that…I think we need to talk first…about what happened…"

Kurama cut him off. "I'm fine."

"I know." Hiei said softly.

"I know there….was nothing more… I could have done." The red head continued, only pausing at times so he could clear his throat or swallow. "I tried to get him…to come with me, but he was panicking…I should have just…helped him get to the door."

"No…you tried to do the right thing, but with the circumstances, there was nothing more you could have done..." Hiei tried to reassure him. "Guilt is a heavy burden." Green eyes went wide at the remark, but what he heard next made them blink in confusion. "And I know a lot about that."

Hiei thought back to what felt like a life time ago, recalling a memory he thought no longer haunted him. "Back when I was a rookie...before I became an EMT." He began. "We got called to an office building fire. The place was well involved by the time we got there. Getting the order to go in with hose blazing." He had to smirk when he said. "Me, and my new partner Kuwabara, battled our way up to the second floor." He let a soft smile cross his lips at the memory." I still can't recall the details of how or why, but it was after that day I got the name 'hot-shot'.

Kurama gave a soft smile as well.

The black haired lost his as he continued. "We came upon someone laying in a hallway, a young guy. He…he would later die. He ended up being one of the reasons why I decided to become an EMT. Anyways, I managed to grab him first and get him over my shoulder. Back then, being teased about my size, I felt like I had to prove to everyone that I was capable of doing the job. By the time we got out, the building was falling apart around us and I had somehow broken my left collar bone. I was taken to the hospital where I was told it would need six to eight weeks to heal and that I would have some…'discomfort'. As a daredevil child, doing martial arts and with all the other jobs I had had, I had yet to break a bone. When the doctor gave me pain meds, I assumed he knew what he was talking about. Later that night when I was at home, not just the shoulder was bothering me." The red head knew he was referring to the death. "I was having a hard time trying to get to sleep…then I thought 'what the hell', he gave them to me for a reason…so I took one." He paused to let what he'd just said sink in.

The way Hiei was talking, Kurama began having a flood of memories. Like the time the black haired had been injured a few years ago, in an apartment fire, and had told him then that he didn't like taking anything. Then there had been the way he'd been acting before he left, not to mention the half empty pill bottle. The red head was beginning to piece together what Hiei was getting at.

"You…became addicted." He said.

Hiei nodded. "Yeah." Taking a deep breath, he continued. "I was living with Robert at the time…you know him better as Miyuki."

Kurama bit the inside of his bottom lip, trying not to show any reaction to that news.

"I hadn't been living with him long…met him at the club and one day I mentioned I was looking for a place to stay, he offered…we ended up." He softly smiled at the memories. "Growing close during that time." Letting out a huffed breath, he continued. "To make a long story short, in six months I had almost lost my job, Kuwabara was ready to request a new partner." He chuckled. "Or kill me…I can't remember which." He smirked. "Yukina was ready to disown me and I ruined…what I thought at the time…was a serious relationship. I had put him through hell…even though he tried every way he could to help me." The red head could clearly see and hear the guilt. "I pushed and pushed until there was no hope saving it…I ended up moving out."

When Hiei paused, Kurama asked. "What…happened?"

"I managed to quit obviously." Hiei told him then gave him a smug smile. "And, as you've no doubt witnessed over the years, my sister and the oaf still put up with me."

Kurama again showed a soft smile. "And you…became a…EMT." He said.

"Yep." Hiei sighed rubbing his hands on his pants. This was going easier than he thought. "When I realized it was happening again though, I knew I needed to get away from you."

"But…" Kurama went to say.

"I know." Hiei said, cutting him off. "I know you're going to say you could have helped, but I already had it in my head that it wouldn't work. I was already to the point where I was taking them because I wanted to, not because I needed to. I knew it was happening all over again."

"But." Kurama said again. "I was…watching you."

Hiei shook his head, saying somberly. "Yeah…so was Robert."

The red head thought for a moment. "Yukina." He said more in thought.

Hiei just looked at him.

"When she…came and got your clothes…I gave her…the pills." He admitted.

"I know." Hiei nodded. "She made me watch as she put them down the disposal."

"Why didn't…she tell me?" The red head wanted to know.

The black haired wondered as well. "That…I don't know, but what she…and you…didn't know, was when I realized I had left them here. I stopped by the doctor's office after one of my physical therapy sessions and got a new prescription." He paused and began rubbing his bad leg in nervous restlessness.

Kurama remained silent as Hiei seemed to be thinking of how to continue, he finally said. "I knew I just needed, at least to me at the time, a reasonable excuse to push you away…and I got it when you did what you did with the hospital, Rando…and the bank."

The red head nodded somberly, he'd been wondering when he'd find out about that.

Hiei continued. "When I left here, I went to the beach then to the club. I needed to think…needed to convince myself I was doing the right thing." He looked at the red head. "I didn't want you to go through the same thing Robert did…I didn't want to see the hurt on your face." His voice softened to almost a whispered. "At least more than you already had."

As he listened, Kurama's head lowered in shame for not realizing sooner, for not trying to help more and for what he'd done.

"Hey." Hiei said grabbing the red head's hand. "I know now why you did what you did. I'm not mad. I just couldn't understand…or accept it, at the time…I've…I never thought someone could care about me like that to do something like that for me."

Kurama gently turned his head away. "I…am sorry." He barely whispered.

"I know." Hiei said giving the hand a soft squeeze before pulling away and looking at the floor. "When I left the club that night, I didn't know where to go. So I went to Yukina, but she took one look at me and knew. Later, not wanting her to find out what I had done to get more pills…not wanting to see the disappointment on her face, I kept going out…to the club and well, Miyuki was always there, as usual. I was feeling guilty for leaving, the lies…he…she had offered earlier to listen, to talk." He sighed. "She ended up helping me a lot…made me realize a lot and accept a lot…was right there at my side as I went through the withdrawals…telling me I could get through it…that I had to… because I had someone waiting for me."

Kurama now understood Miyuki's phone call.

Hiei bit his bottom lip. "But something else happened." He began. "Something you have the right to know." Sighing, he looked up at the ceiling and huffed. "Damn…" Here we go. He'd had this conversation numerous times in his head, but now he was clamming up. "During one of those times…" He mumbled. "God…I can't even remember who started it." He rubbed his face, trying to recall. "I do remember having a few beers, but I'm not using that as an excuse." He'd come to the hard part, the trying to explain, to find the words. He thought he could just spill it, but the guilt was getting heavier and he wondered if this was the right time after all. He tried again. "All I know for sure is that the talking stopped and…one thing led to another…" He stopped when Kurama looked up at him with wide eyes.

When Hiei wouldn't say anything more or even look directly at him, the red head had to ask. "Did…did you sleep…with her?"

Biting his lip again, the black haired closed his eyes and mentally groaned. This was going to hurt, but the red head needed to know everything, the truth, from him. He'd already caused enough damage and if he didn't tell Kurama all of it, he knew it would only come back to haunt them later, if there was a later. Licking his lips, he swallowed before opening his eyes. Looking right at the red head, he admitted softly. "Yes."

End Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_When Hiei wouldn't say anything more or even look directly at him, the red head had to ask. "Did…did you sleep…with her?"_

_Biting his lip again, the black haired closed his eyes and mentally groaned. This was going to hurt, but the red head needed to know everything, the truth, from him. He'd already caused enough damage and if he didn't tell Kurama all of it, he knew it would only come back to haunt them later, if there was a later. Licking his lips, he swallowed before opening his eyes. Looking right at the red head, he admitted softly. "Yes._

The two stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. The red head was the first to break contact by lowering his head and muttering. "I see." So it was happening all over again, he thought. Might as well flat out ask, he told himself. "Do you…want to be with her…or have a…op…open relat…?" He asked out loud though choked at the end, he couldn't even raise his head, too afraid of the answer.

"What?" Hiei leaned back aghast, causing wide green eyes to look up at him. "Why would you think that?" He asked back.

"I…" Kurama began taken just as aback by Hiei's reaction, taking a deep breath, he said. "Because I…I just don't want you to stay here…" He lowered his head again. "If you don't want to." He sighed. "I don't need…nor want…retribution." His voice became firmer as he said. "I've already been in a…'open relationship'…and though I seemed to have chosen to stay ignorant then… I won't now…" He was cut off by Hiei huffing.

"You think I did it because I was mad at you for what you did?"

Green eyes rolled as the red head huffed back. "Aren't you?"

Red eyes went wide in disbelief. "I already said 'no'…besides I wouldn't do something like that even if I was mad…I thought you knew me better than that." The black haired said crossing his arms with the look of hurt on his face. "So again…why would you think that?"

Kurama swallowed, seeming unsure of how to say it, it sounded lame now. Tilting his head in gesture to the other side of the bed, he muttered. "You've…you've also not been sleeping..."

Hiei's chuckle received him a cold stare. "I've not wanted to disturb you. You didn't sleep in bed at first when it was me laying there." He pointed out. He wasn't going to flat out tell the red head that he'd been avoiding being more intimately near him. For the main reason he didn't think it would be fair to act like nothing had happened, only to turn around and drop the news that he'd had a moment of stupidity and had been unfaithful.

Kurama nodded, remembering. It wasn't that he didn't sleep in the bed, he just couldn't sleep because he'd wanted to stay awake incase Hiei needed something, but besides that, even when he did finally lay down, he'd have the nightmares.

Moving his hand to cup the red head's chin, Hiei told him. "As for Robert…Miyuki…I knew when I first met him he wanted to transgender. He would dress up in women's clothing and go out even though he knew how I felt about it." He shrugged. "Me leaving gave him the chance to go all the way and now I know I'd done the right thing then because I can see how happy 'she' is." Giving a firm nod, he told him. "I take full blame for my stupidity. I won't blame it on the pills, the drinks, you, or even Robert."

Kurama gave a shrug in acceptance, using it to turn his head away, making Hiei lower his hand with a sigh. "There is…one last thing." He said softly, looking at the ceiling. "I know how you feel about it…so you also have the right to know that…" He tried not to choke as he lowered his head towards the red head and admitted. "We didn't use protection."

He could see Kurama's body stiffen, no doubt his thoughts going immediately to Kuronue. He'd never asked, but always wondered if it was Kuronue who had taken the red head's virginity. Kurama has never mentioned anyone before Kuronue, which made him wonder if that was why the red head was the way he was, that whole, 'betrayed by your first love.' The red head's former lover had slept around on him and not used protection thus contracting the HIV virus. The man had not told Kurama and had continued to sleep with him without trying to protect him. Kuronue's health continued to decline due to the resistance to the 'cocktail' protocol drugs. Though Kurama always thought it was more due to Kuronue not taking them as prescribed. It wasn't long before the HIV turned to AIDS and it went downhill after that when Kuronue got pneumonia.

Kurama knew about Hiei's past as well. The black haired had also had a lot of 'one-night stands' but there in lie a big difference between the two men. Hiei had always taken precautions with whom he had chosen, used protection, and it wasn't just about getting HIV. That son of a bitch Kuronue could have given Kurama any number of STDs. He didn't even want to think about that bastard Karasu. Hiei'd always insisted on using the rubber, even when the partner at the time tried to refuse, and even when he was with someone he should have had trust in, like Jin. The first time he hadn't used protection was with Kurama and only because there had been something about the red head that made him trust him, just as Kurama had said he trusted him. Hiei had always been grateful for having to take a blood test every six months and a psychical ever year due to his job as an EMT. It not only kept him safe, but the red head as well.

"Okay." Kurama finally said looking pale as his fingers played with the blanket. "Thank you for telling me."

"If it helps." Hiei wanted to explain. "I trust him…her…she's always been careful…she's clean." He found himself chuckling again. "And if you're wondering about the experience." A red eyebrow arched as he smirked. "I realized if I wanted someone with tits, I'd be straight."

This remark got the affect he wanted, the red head smiled back, though wearily.

"Hey." Hiei said seriously, knowing he'd lose the smile and he did. "If anyone should be mad, it's you. All I can ask for is your forgiveness and I'll wait however long I need to get it, but if I never do, then that's alright too." He brushed a cheek with the back of a hand. "I'm sorry…I really want 'us' to work."

Knowing it was hard for Hiei to show, much less speak his emotions. Kurama still found himself turning his head away. "I'm tired." He muttered tugging on the blankets.

Standing to allow the red head to pull up the covers, Hiei said somberly. "I'll go." He'd tried, but knew the red head would need time. "Try and get some sleep." He told him.

Just as he went to walk away, he didn't see Kurama shake his head, but heard. "You don't have to go."

Hiei didn't look back, but said firmly. "I'll be here." Grateful for that small sentiment, however, apparently there was more to the remark, for he hadn't even taken a step when a hand grabbed his wrist, making him stop yet again.

Red eyes looked down, but Kurama didn't look up at him or say anything, only tugged on his wrist, pulling the black haired back down onto the bed.

Knowing what the man was implying, Hiei internally smiled, what did he do to deserve a man like Kurama? He didn't think he'd been fully forgiven, yet, and Kurama may never say it, but that was okay with him. The red head's action spoke volumes. "Are you sure?" He still asked.

Kurama responded by gripping his wrist tighter and nodding.

Nodding in understanding, Hiei crawled over the red head's legs to the other side, making Remy, who'd been laying there, jump and move to the end of the bed. Settling at an angle against the pillows so Kurama could lay on his side, inclined against his chest, they lay there with the black haired rotating between running fingering through locks of red hair and rubbing circles on the pale back until the red head relaxed then fell asleep.

a)a)a)a

_(Another week later…)_

Parking the Sprite between the wall and Kurama's Z, Hiei grabbed a stack of papers off the passenger's seat before opening the door. As soon as he'd stepped out of the car, he heard the distinct sound of a piano and smirked.

Opening the door to the loft quietly, the black haired paused long enough to confirm that it was indeed Kurama playing the red lacquer instrument that took up the center of the small apartment. He never got tired of listening to Kurama play. Things had been going well between the two. The two seemed to have come to a mutual understanding 'acceptance' over the past week. They were each doing what they needed or wanted, but made it a point to have dinner together and even though neither one has yet to make a move to be more intimate, the two were at least sleeping in the same bed. They even woke sometimes in each other's arms.

Along with the sounds of the piano, he was also greeted by Remy, who scampered across his path, batting a toy mouse. Chuckling softly at the antics of the cat, he looked back over at the red head and noted green eyes were closed, as they usually were when he was concentrating, his lean fingers tickling the keys to the somber tune _Mad World_.

Dropping his car keys in the dish next to the door, Hiei tossed the papers on the kitchen island with a weary sigh before making his way over to the red head.

Kurama had heard the door, but didn't stop playing until he came to the end of the course. Opening his eyes, he watched the man dump the papers and head his way with, what he took as, a disgruntle look on his face. Hiei'd had a doctor's appointment that morning. "How did it go?" He asked, though by the look, he had the feeling not too well. He slid over to allow Hiei to sit next to him on the bench.

Hiei shook his head, saying. "He said it's still too early and to try again next month."

"And what do you think?" Kurama asked.

"I…I don't know?" Hiei somberly admitted.

Standing just enough to straddle the bench so he was facing him, Kurama asked. "Did you talk to Yusuke?"

With his head lowered, staring at the ebony and ivory keys, Hiei sighed. "Yeah." A finger reached out to tap at one. "And he agreed with the doctor."

Taking a deep breath, Kurama pursed his lips, knowing that that was not what Hiei had wanted to hear. With each passing day, Hiei was becoming more and more restless, wanting to get back to work. Since his physical therapy expired at the hospital, the still hoping to be an EMT was working out daily now in the small gym at Station 51. Pushing himself to exhaustion in hopes of passing the physical, but his leg continued to cause problems.

Though he'd said it several times before and knew it was the last thing Hiei wanted to hear again, Kurama felt he had to try one more time. "It's only been a few months, you're still recovering, you'll get there…you've already made better progress than the doctors thought you would."

Still lightly tapping the keys, Hiei whispered. "I know."

"You hungry?" Kurama asked changing the subject.

Shaking his head and standing, Hiei told him. "No…I had lunch with Yusuke."

Kurama nodded and preceded to the refrigerator, grabbing a yogurt and a spoon, he joined Hiei on the couch.

The two sat staring at mounds of files and folders, the majority still stacked on the coffee table, though stacks had begun to migrate out along the floor, which now served as the red head's desk. Holding the latest stack down like a paper-weight was a laptop. Not a day went by without a delivery of papers. Over the past week, Hiei'd watched the red head rearrange, cross-reference, restack and even shove behind his back, any number of files.

"Looks like you made some progress." Hiei said sarcastically.

Kurama just shrugged, taking a bite of yogurt.

They'd only been sitting there a few minutes when Remy came prancing along, still batting the cloth mouse. Using a claw to toss the creature in the air, it landed and he scooped it up in his mouth before jumping on the coffee table. When he landed on a stack of files, he slipped and while trying to gain traction, proceeded to knock over the stack. It was made worse when the poor thing began to panic at not being able to get anywhere.

"Remy." Hiei said in a scolding tone.

The cat pivoted in fear, knocking even more files off. He finally landed on the floor, but then quickly scampered onto the bed, hunkering down, staring at the two, the mouse completely forgotten.

Kurama bobbed his head with a chuckle. "It's okay, it's not the first time he gotten the proverbial 'wild hair up his butt'." He stated.

Looking at the mess and remembering many others, Hiei had to agree.

"Besides." Kurama continued. "He's only helped me come to the realization that there's no point, I'm so far behind now…I don't know if I can ever catch up."

"You will." Hiei tried to encourage, though with the way he said it, it seemed like he didn't believe it either.

Finishing the yogurt, Kurama sat it on the floor. Picking up the abandoned mouse, he then did something that surprised both the black haired and the cat. The red head leaned over, picked up the laptop, placed it on the floor then proceeded to push the rest of the stacks off the table, not stopping until the entire surface was clear. Papers slid out of files, cascading like a waterfall across the floor. "And I don't think I care anymore." He said tossing the mouse across the room to Remy on the bed.

"But…" Hiei went to say, blinking in shock at the action.

Kurama didn't let him finish. "I have other things that are more important…there's the concert with Botan, which I've already missed several practices and…"

Hiei cut him off. "But this is your life's work. You are doing this for Shori. If you don't…"

The red head moved to sit on the coffee table across from the black haired. "And then there is you." He said.

"But…" Hiei went to say again completely dumbfounded.

"Hiei." Kurama said seriously. "I'm done." He held up a hand to keep from being interrupted again. "I can't do this anymore. I've been thinking about it for awhile now." Actually he'd been thinking about it a long time, since Hiei's accident and the fact that he hadn't even been in town. "I already know someone who can take over the work."

"What about Shori?" Hiei was able to get in.

Kurama took a deep breath and tried to say matter-of-fact. "What about her, she's gone."

Hiei didn't fall for it. "Don't talk like that." He scolded.

"Hiei." The red head said again, letting out a sighed chuckle. "If she were here, she'd be the first one to agree." He found himself smiling at the memories of his mother's 'talks'. "She only ever wanted me to be happy and I owe it to her to be. At one time I thought I was, but…" He shrugged. "She only wanted what every parent wants for their child and that was to do what I love…to find that special someone…to live life." He reached out and grabbed Hiei's hands. "I've done one of the three…I've found that someone, but I haven't been doing what I truly want to, or living life."

Hiei squeezed the red head's hands back, thankful for that comment.

Kurama went on. "I've also been thinking, since you still need time to recover." Again, he held up a hand to stop from being interrupted. "And now that I have some free time, let's go away."

"Away?"

"Yes, away." The red head said nodding, thinking. "After I do this performance with Botan, I was thinking we could travel." Shrugging, he suggested. "Maybe we can rent a yacht and sail the seas." He looked right at the black haired. "Just think. We could be in a different port and eating different foods every night."

Pulling his hands away and standing, Hiei stood there a moment, with the red head looking hopefully at him, before saying. "I don't know." He shook his head then headed towards the windows.

Kurama followed, trying to plead his point. "Think about it, you could finish your scuba license and we could hike all the famous mountains, you can snorkel…" He paused when he noticed Hiei seemed reluctant about doing it. "What's wrong with it?"

Staring out the window, Hiei shrugged. "I just don't think it'd be a good idea."

"But why?" Kurama had to know. "Haven't you ever wanted to go to Hawaii, Paris…?"

"I have but…" Hiei went to explain, finishing in thought. 'Who hasn't'…but he also knew he'd never be able to afford to. He couldn't come out and say exactly why he was against the 'just up and leave' idea. "I still have to finish Toguro's truck…" He ended up saying.

The red head shook his head, not wanting to hear it. "You said you're almost done and you can easily have it finished before the concert."

"I know." Hiei said still staring out the window. "But, Shizuru needs me to stop by and fix the sink, not to mention the roof needs to be replaced."

"You can call a plumber and a roofer." Kurama countered.

"Yeah…you can do that." Hiei said more to himself, but the red head heard.

"So we're back on that subject again." The red head retorted, rubbing his face. "I thought we'd move past this." He grumbled.

'Great.' Hiei thought. Wasn't he the one who said he wanted them to work and here he was the one trying to screw it up? Sighing, he finally turned to look at the red head. "I really do have other expenses." He admitted softly.

"And." Kurama sighed contently. "You know I don't care about that…because I can…"

Hiei cut him off. "But I do and I don't want you to."

"Okay." The red head said crossing his arms. "You have the money I've been putting away…"

"That's your money." Hiei spat back.

"Why can't you just let me take care of you…of us?" Kurama asked.

"Because I've always been able to provide for myself." Hiei growled looking back out the window. "I didn't get with you so you could be my 'sugar-daddy'." He clenched his teeth with a grumbled. "And I sure as hell ain't some charity case."

"I know that." Kurama huffed putting his hands on his hips. "You really want to know why I put that money away."

The black haired just shrugged, continuing to look out the window.

The red head let out a groan while throwing his hands in the air. "Damn it Hiei."

Hiei let a soft smirk come to his lips. It was rare to hear the red head curse.

Kurama went on. "Can't you see? I didn't want you to think you were trapped here."

Hiei's eyebrows arched, but he didn't say anything, only turned his head down towards him.

Kurama took that as a 'continue'. "When you left to go to Yama, Yukina mentioned that you were having a hard time making ends meet, but she knew you'd find a way to make it. She said you always did. But when you came back with no place to live, no job…I asked you to live with me. I knew what I was asking even when you insisted on paying your share. But again…" He bit his bottom lip as he looked right at the black haired. "I knew that if you ever wanted to leave, that you might feel like you couldn't because you couldn't afford to." He threw up his hands again, basically saying 'now you know'. "I know how you feel about having to rely on your sister, so…there, that's why I did it." He crossed his arms.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Hiei wanted to know still looking down out of the corner of his eyes towards the red head.

"Yes, actually." Kurama admitted softly looking to the floor, but he looked up as he said. "But you walked out before I could…though I made sure the bank would tell you."

Hiei closed his eyes with a sigh. "Kurama I…" He tired to say, but stopped, not able to find the words, much less think. He didn't know whether to feel grateful that the red head was looking out for him, or be upset with the fact that Kurama was assuming he would leave, again.

"Look." The red head said cutting him off. "Whatever you might think, I wasn't born with a silver spoon in my mouth."

Hiei straightened. "I never said…"

Kurama went on. "My parents married later in life than couples did during that time. Father worked for a small business firm, we were what you would call a 'lower-middle' income family. Mother was a 'home-maker' and though I never lacked in what I needed, I never had everything I wanted. Father had been working his way up the ladder but then." He had to pause and swallow the lump forming in his throat at the short memory of that event he had at that age. "You know that when I was just a child, father died and though he had life insurance through the company, it was only enough to pay for a funeral and to pay off the hospital. The house, fortunately, had belonged to my father's parents and was paid for, but mother still had bills to pay and put food on the table. She got a job as a secretary…though she didn't have it for long as she got sick. When I managed to get a small scholarship to collage, I went into business just like my father. I managed to get loans to cover the rest and then close to my graduation I went to a job-fair. There I met Kuronue and well…" He walked over to the bed and reclined across it on his side. "You know the rest." Petting Remy, he said more to the cat. "I never asked for Kuronue or Karasu to be my 'sugar daddy' and I did a lot of things I regret getting to where I am…that's why I do what I do with the foundation and the donations I make. I feel like I owe it." He finished in a whisper. "Though no matter how much I do, it will never pay for my sins." He had yet to forgive himself for what he'd done running Youko Enterprises. Giving Remy a good head scratching, making him purr, he told him. "I'll find something else to do…even if it's playing _Angry Birds_ all day."

Red eyes rolled at that remark even though Hiei internally sighed. He wanted this relationship to work, so why was he acting this way? Why couldn't he just accept the life that had been handed him? Was it because he didn't think he deserved it? Or was it like what Kurama had obviously been thinking…that he would leave again?

"Look…I'm sorry." He said softly walking over and taking a seat on the end of the bed. "I'm just not use to this." He admitted petting Remy.

"Hiei." Kurama sighed somberly moving to sit on the side on the bed. Looking at the floor he said honestly. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry too…I never wanted this to happen either, it was my worse fear, but now we…you have to accept what happened. Whatever you think, I do hope more than anyone that you can get back to doing what you love, I really do, but until then you need to decide what you're going to do…what you're willing to accept if things don't work out the way you want."

Taking a deep breath, Hiei whispered. "I don't know if I can, I don't know anything else."

Standing, the red head told him firmly. "Maybe you just need some more time alone to think about it."

With that said all the black haired could do was sit there dumbfounded as the red head walked over to the door.

Putting on his shoes and shrugging on a jacket, Kurama grabbed his keys, saying as he shut the door. "I need some air anyways."

a)a)a)a

Red eyes snapped opened to darkness and he cursed as a jolt of pain shot up his right leg. "Damn." Looking at the clock, Hiei realized he'd fallen asleep. "Damn, damn, damn." He muttered rolling out of the bed, ignoring the open book falling off his chest. Trying to rub the cramp out of his leg, he noted it was almost two in the morning and the other side of the bed was still empty. Looking over to the couch, he couldn't make out a form, it was vacant too.

Turning on some lights, he began pacing, flexing his leg and thinking, again. He'd originally thought Kurama had gone for a walk, but after an hour he'd looked out the door and noted the Z was gone. He still didn't immediately worry, Kurama was a grown man. Assuming the red head had just went for a drive, maybe even to the mall, but when it'd started getting late, around eight or so…he had to admit he had started to worry. Where would Kurama have gone? Not to Yukina, not to Yusuke or Shizuru…maybe the beach. But at this hour it would be extremely dark and cold, though he could be sitting in the car. Would he go to the bar? Mukuro was keeping it open, saying that that would be what Yomi would want. He quickly doubted it…since there was a chance to run into the others. The club? 'No.' He immediately thought, dismissing it with a shake of his head, the red head didn't care for that kind of scene. Red eyes were roaming around as he thought when they just happened to glance along the bookshelves behind the couch, where they landed on an object that was on display there, the Tanto dagger.

'The cemetery.' He immediately knew. The Tanto was the same one Kurama had 'creatively acquired' out of a box of his stuff that was being stored at Yukina's while he'd been in Yama. Looking at the time again, he quickly dismissed the thought that the red head would still be there, the place closed at dusk. The security guard would have had him leave. The thought of Kurama hurting himself never crossed his mind as the red head had promised a long time ago, when he'd returned the repaired Tanto to him, to never try and hurt himself again.

"Damn it Kurama…where the hell would you go from there?" He said to Remy who was watching him from the bed.

Beginning to wonder if he should go out and start looking, knowing the hospital would have call if there had been an accident and knowing the red head wouldn't do anything stupid to get himself arrested. And even if he had, Kurama would swallow his pride and call. A noise took him out of his rambling thoughts and it took him another second or two to realize it was his cell phone. Finding it, he didn't even look to see who it was as he opened it, answering with a relieved, "Kurama."

It was not who he expected it to be as an apprehensive voice said. "So someone did let a gorgeous red head out of his sights."

Blinking in non-comprehension, Hiei said questioningly. "Miyuki?"

End Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hiei noted the time on his cell phone, again. It was only 2 minutes later than the last time he'd looked and was now almost 15 minutes later since he'd received the call from Miyuki. "Damn." He found himself muttering. 'What the hell was taking them so long? And why the hell did you go to the club? That was the last place I thought you'd be?' He continued to rack his brain as he continued pacing, though now it was more like a shuffling waddle.

He started remembering something, from about a year ago, when the two actually had one of those rare chances to go out to dinner together. Kurama had ordered a glass of wine. When he gave the red head a questionable look, Kurama admitted that he'd been enjoying a glass of champagne at the events and would even have a glass a wine, or a beer, with dinner, stating that it helped calm his nerves. This made Hiei wonder what Kurama had to be nervous about that evening, turned out the red head had to tell him that he was going out of town for 2 weeks. But besides that, what Kurama didn't know was that Hiei had started having a beer every so often and had wanted to order one, but had been afraid of what Kurama would think of him. His partake of the beverage had started not long after the red head had started going out of town.

One night, after a particularly stressful evening shift, the black haired had gotten talked into going to the bar. And why not, he had finally asked himself. Kurama wasn't home, which had seemed to become the norm and he found himself not wanting to be alone, which was rare for him. Mukuro, sensing his stress, put a beer in front of him and told him to drink. The beer, like for Kurama, had calmed him.

After the red head had admitted his casual drinking, he seemed to relax more, like he'd gotten a well kept secret off his chest. Hiei has yet to tell Kurama his little secret. He mentally smirked at his own cowardice, though compared to the pain pills and the cheating. He considered the drinking the least of his crimes, though that was what got him into trouble with Miyuki.

So, he wondered, getting his thoughts back to the present, if Kurama had wanted a glass of wine or a beer, he should have gone to the bar, but again, maybe he didn't go there for fear of running into someone he knew, or maybe he was avoiding Mukuro because of Yomi's death.

What really had the black haired worried was the way Miyuki had acted when she'd call.

"_Don't worry your pretty little head." She'd tried to assure. "I'll bring him home safe and sound…promise. Just give me directions. I'll drive him home in his car and call a cab." _

Hiei couldn't wrap his head around Kurama not driving himself home…was he really that drunk, off one glass of wine, or a beer? Surely Kurama had more control than that, or was Miyuki just overreacting, being a little too cautious? He shook his head…it didn't matter now, he told himself. After giving her the directions, the black haired had quickly thrown on a long sleeved shirt and slippers, leaving sleeping pants on, before heading outside to wait.

Pushing his thoughts onto other things, like calculating the time he thought it would take from the club to the pier, allowing for lights and the time of morning. He was just about to call Miyuki when he saw a set of car lights turn the corner, coming towards him. He didn't recognize the car, a lime green, seventies something Pinto, but then another car turned the corner and he could tell immediately it was Kurama's Z. The first car slowed to a stop in front of the garage and a man stepped out. Making eye contact, Hiei blinked a moment in confusion until he recognized he was the drummer who was playing with Kurama and Botan in the concert. They had only met a couple of brief times in passing, one always coming or going.

"Hey." The guy said with a lift of his chin before pulling out a cigarette, lighting it as he leaned against the car, settling in for a wait.

Red eyes turned back as the Z came to a stop alongside him. Miyuki stepped out first with a wave to the guy. "Thanks, Souketsu, I couldn't of found the place without you…and Wow!" She then exclaimed. "I'm glad I insisted, he definitely couldn't of left this beauty…someone would have plucked this little gem in a heartbeat." She was 'continuing', having stared several minutes in the club's parking lot, to admire the white car. She then seemed to notice Hiei standing there. "Small world, I didn't know you knew Souketsu." She greeted. "If he hadn't of came and recognized Red, I don't know what I would have done. Your directions sucked." Pointing to the passenger's side, she continued to babble. "And he wasn't much help…" Stepping around, she opened the passenger's side door to let Kurama out. "But, I brought him home safe and sound, as promised." She praised herself, even doing a 'ta-da' moment pause.

Kurama slipped out of the car easily, making Hiei wondered if he really was that drunk, but when the red head staggered out of the way of the closing door, he was glad he hadn't tried to drive home. Green eyes then turned to look at the building, and leaning wearily against the car, seeming to realize where he was, he slurred softly. "Would I might have a place apart from the world. There to hide what time has done to me." (1)

Hiei straightened in confusion and disbelief of a drunken Kurama. "What?" He asked.

"Oh, don't mind him." Miyuki said waving it away with one hand while taking the red head by the arm with the other. "He's been apparently spewing things like that all evening."

Pulling his arm away, Kurama said in a slurred though sharp tone. "I'm fine."

"Now, now." Miyuki scolded with a wave of her finger. "I told you to stop being a grouch, it doesn't suit you."

"Here." Hiei huffed stepping over to help, knowing she had a tendency to ramble when she was nervous.

Finally looking at the building herself, Miyuki began to babble on. "Oh wow, you said you lived in an old warehouse, but I had no idea it was true. Are all these apart…"

Meanwhile Kurama seemed to finally notice Hiei and a cheesy smile came to his face. "Well hello there…short, dark and handsome." He practically purred/slurred.

Hiei just shook his head at the both of them and took the red head's arm. Kurama didn't resist as it was placed over the black haired's shoulder and he was guided towards the door that was until they got just inside the door. There he stopped short and his green eyes, looking almost golden under the lights, narrowed as he really looked at Hiei. "Wait a minute." He said as if he finally remembered something. "I'm mad at you." He slurred pushing the black haired away from him then proceeded to stagger to the stairs by himself.

Miyuki paused in her rambling about the garage area, obviously now trying to control a chuckle, she hadn't seen the red head's look, but the subsequent action. "Ohhhh..." She managed instead, putting a hand over her mouth. "Still trouble in paradise." She mumbling teased.

Black eyebrows just arched at the look he'd received, the 'if looks could kill' remark coming to mind. For some reason, he was sort of glad to hear that coming from the red head, but he didn't have time to think about it further as he took in the man trying to climb the metal stairs. After much guiding from Hiei, pushing away, not to mention griping, from Kurama and rambling mixed with chuckling by Miyuki, they finally made it into the loft.

Shoving the red head in, Hiei closed the door and immediately turned on her. "Why the hell did you let him get like this?" He growled now able to take in the full state of the red head. Kurama just stood there, slightly swaying, his green eyes staring unfocused, his hair tussled and face flushed, both damp from sweat. Under his jacket, red eyes could make out his shirt, which was a light colored peachy/orange dress shirt, it was unbuttoned halfway down. The collar of the shirt, his neck and bare chest were covered in various shades of, what he assumed, was lipsticks and 'oh god' was that a hickey on his neck. Looking down, he noted dark colored jeans were stained with, again, god only knows what, and then there was the smell, a combination of alcohol, perfumes and smoke.

Miyuki didn't hear him as she was now rambling about the loft. "Oh my God, this place is sooo neat, you have nice tastes…and look at that piano, you never told me you played."

"He doesn't." Kurama slurred leaning over. "And this is my place…he just happens to live here." He added while hopping from one foot to the other, trying to get his shoes off.

Reaching out, Hiei grabbed the red head by the elbow to keep him from falling on his face, asking her the question again, only now with more bark.

"Don't bitch at me like that." Miyuki said looking at her nails. "He was like that when I got there." She admitted.

Now trying to help Kurama take off his jacket, while fighting resistance, Hiei continued to bark. "And just where the hell were you while..?" He was asking her, but then snapped at the red head when his hands got smacked away. "Stop it!"

Raising her head in defiance, she said. "No matter what you might think of me." Making Hiei wonder where he'd heard that remark before. "I do have other obligations outside of the club." She told him matter of fact. "And besides." She added looking at the red head. "It's not like I knew he was going to be there and I think the better question is…just why would he be there alone anyways…where the hell were you?"

With the jacket finally dropping to the floor, Hiei lowered his head with a shake of frustration. "Damn." He muttered now seeing even more stains on the red head's shirt and yes that was a hickey on his neck, his lower adnominal area was red as well. "He must have been like chum in the water." He stated. Remembering the couple of times he'd taken Kurama to the club and all the 'ogling' and 'propositions' he'd had to practically beat off with a stick, them completely ignoring the annoyed black haired sitting beside him.

Going over to Kurama, Miyuki looked sad as she too finally saw the state of the red head. She couldn't help herself, a hand came up to twirl a red lock. "More like a mare in a room of stallions." She muttered remembering the way she had come upon the red head and how he was being 'treated'. She couldn't even imagine what could have happened to him had she'd not come in when she had. Seeing him shirtless, the men and cross-dressers surrounding him, apparently offering sips of their drinks as they toyed with his chest and hair, while others had been bolder, dipping their hands into his jeans, she'd quickly stepped in and covered him.

"Stop that." Hiei growled smacking her hand away.

Snapped out of her thoughts, she commented. "A little late to be overprotected now." If she was interpreting the look she was getting from Hiei correctly, she knew she had done the right thing in bringing Kurama home. If Hiei was mad at her for touching the red head's hair, she could only imagine what he would have done if he'd seen the way the others had been touching the man, all hell would have surely broken out.

As the two stared at each other, they didn't notice Kurama's face contort in curiosity or his hands coming up, until they had attached themselves to Miyuki's chest. Her face turned to bemusement, but the black haired's eyes widened in shock while also adding an eyebrow twitch.

Her eyes quickly turned to shock though then confusion as Kurama commented. "I have to agree with you Hiei." He slurred and shrugged. "I don't…get them either." He groped for another second or two before dropping his hands and losing interest.

Hiei's upper lip joined the twitching eyebrow as he watched her face contort in anger.

"And just what did you tell him." She demanded.

"It wasn't like that…" Hiei tried to explain.

As the two began to bicker, they ignored the red head who'd walked away towards the living room area.

"What did he have to drink anyways?" Hiei was asking.

"I'm not for sure." She was answering. "But the bartender said he was selling a lot of those fruity drinks…you know how they mask the alcohol."

Meanwhile, green eyes had found something more interesting then the breasts. They had focused on a lump of fur moving from behind the kitchen island, hunkering low till it slipped under the coffee table where a pair of green cat eyes stared back. "Remyyyy." Kurama cooed staggering closer, but instead of the 'y' coming out like a long 'e' sound, he said it with the 'y' sounding like a long 'a'.

Remy shimmied back further under the table, looking left then right like he was trying to figure out which way would be better to run.

"It's…okayyyy." The red head continued to coo softly, getting down on his hands and knees. He went to wipe his dripping face on his shirt and his nose crinkled. "Peeee-u." He said his face contorting in disgust. "I stink." He realized and began taking off his shirt. "Rem-aaaa." He continued to call softly, walking on his knees towards the cat as he unbuttoned the rest of the shirt. "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty." He sang as Remy darted from under the coffee table to a spot between the platform bed and the nightstand. Letting the shirt drop to the floor, the red head proceeded to undo his jeans while still crawling, finally getting them, along with underwear, just past his knees before giving up when he made it over to the cat.

The other two still hadn't noticed as they continued their conversation. "I know we're no longer lovers." Miyuki was saying. "But I do still consider us more than friends…we're like 'frovers'…no that would be more like 'lends' right." Her eyes then arched wide, her face forming a perfect 'O' as she seemed to notice something fascinating over his shoulder.

"Miyuki..." Hiei groaned in desperation, but seeing her look he didn't continue as he turned to see what she was looking at. "Kurama!" He yelled.

Kurama had crawled to the far side of the bed, next to the windows. His head was down on the floor, trying to see Remy, who was still hiding under the nightstand, which left the red head with his bare behind the only thing visible from their angle.

"Now that's what I call bootyliciousness." Miyuki mused enjoying her view of the pale bare behind wiggling in the air.

At hearing his name called, okay yelled, Kurama's head popped up. "Huh?" He said sheepishly. With him distracted, Remy took the opportunity to elude him, moving from the nightstand to under the couch. Seeing him gone, the red head huffed. "Damn, now you made me lose the kitty." He grumbled sitting back on his knees, but then, still on his knees, he flopped faced first onto the bed. "I'm tired." Was what they thought they heard mumbled into the blanket.

Witness to the red head's spectacle, Miyuki couldn't help but get certain other 'images' in her head and she found herself muttering. "M-m-m…you don't realize just how lucky you are."

Hiei ignored her, saying perturb. "Time for the shower." He was not looking forward to the work he knew it was going to take.

"Let me help." Miyuki offered knowing what the black haired was thinking, besides, it was the least she could do.

Managing to get Kurama into a sitting position on the bed, she held him upright as Hiei knelt down to tug the jeans off.

The red head didn't resist Miyuki touch, actually smiling and winking up at her.

"Okay, Red." She said pulling him up and placing an arm over her shoulder. She had to try hard to ignore how her body was reacting as he leaned into her more than necessary and stared down at her chest. "Let's get you in the shower." She said.

"Will you be joining me?" Kurama asked sweetly. Seeing Hiei, he leaned next to her ear and whispered. "I won't tell if you won't."

"As much as I would like to..." She said honestly, immediately receiving a look from Hiei. "I don't think that would be a good idea." She quickly finished, maneuvering them around the piano.

"Aawww come on." Kurama whined in insistence. When he saw her giving Hiei a look, he said. "Oh all right…he can join us, but I warn you." He waved his finger in the air as if he were scolding her and sang in a high pitched tone. "He won't be much fuuuunnnn." But then he really looked at Miyuki and his eyes narrowed. "Wait a minute." He said stopping them on the backside of the piano. "I know…why don't you show me what you two did…maybe that will help?"

"Enough Kurama." Hiei said moving to take Miyuki's spot beside the red head.

"No!" Kurama snapped squeezing her neck. "She took me out of a room full of really nice men and…" He tilted his head in thought. "Funny looking women…" He nodded to himself like 'yeah that's what they were'. "To bring me back here." He finished.

Miyuki tried to get out from the red head's choke hold, but he wouldn't let go and even began backing up as Hiei tried to get closer.

"Please Kurama, let her go." The black haired said softly.

But the red head ignored him, still rambling. "They were offering me drinks…though one did kind of taste funny…I tried not to have much of that one." He made a yucky face.

Hiei looked to Miyuki with fear in his eyes, hers were just as scared, both immediately thinking, 'Date-rape drug'.

But the red head didn't pay any attention, looking at the ceiling in thought. "They also kept going on and on about having a…ogre…I don't see how's that possible…aren't they big and green?"

Finally letting go of Miyuki, the red head turned sharply to face her, managing to stay upright by himself and say rather seriously. "So, since you took me away from the fun, you could at least give me a three-some." He mumbled more to himself. "I've never had one before."

"Ooookay…" Miyuki yelped throwing her hands in the air and backing up. "This is getting awkward even for me." She would bite her own tongue off before admitting to anybody that she was actually looking forward to helping, but with that remark, her mind came to reason. Not to mention the flames coming out of Hiei. "You can take it from here." She told the black haired. This was for the best, she kept telling herself. "Besides, I've forgotten about poor Souketsu's…he's probably gone through a pack of cigarettes by now…" She had been backing her way towards the door. "That boy really needs to quit." She added reaching behind her for the doorknob.

"Don't go." Kurama said staggeringly reaching out towards her pleadingly.

Hunching up, she mouthed a 'sorry, really gotta go'. Knowing she needed to leave before they all did something they'd regret. She felt guilty enough as it was.

"Okay, okay." The red head huffed, continuing to plea. "He doesn't have to join us…I just don't get the tit thing, so you'll just…"

"Enough!" Hiei warned.

Ignoring him, Kurama continued. "Can't you wait?" He cried out, holding out a pleading hand, trying one more time. "I could serenade you."

"I'm really honored, but maybe…some…other time." She gulped. Her head, with face flushed a deep shade of red, the only thing visible, for her body was now on the other side of the door.

'Not ever likely.' She thought, though still took the opportunity to try and burn the image of the naked red head in her mind. 'But I still have my dreams.'

When the door closed, Kurama turned on Hiei. "Party pooper." He pouted turning towards the bathroom. "You got to experience them." He mumbled.

"Shower…NOW!" Hiei told him pointing to the door.

"Yes fa-ther." The red head sighed with a roll of his eyes and a bobble of his head.

Hiei was going to follow him in, but Kurama slipped in and practically slammed the door in his face. Body just inches from the door, the black haired took a deep, calming breath before reaching for the knob, but then heard the click of the lock sliding into place.

Blowing air out between his lips, instead of the few choice words he was thinking, Hiei reached up on tip-toes, and still had to do a little hop, to reach the, all universal-magical, door key.

Opening the door, his red eyes rolled and he shook his head at the sight. Kurama was on his knees, hugging the porcelain throne.

Turning on the light, Hiei found himself saying, before thinking. "I thought you said this was getting old."

Kurama shakily pushed himself up enough to say. "Go…aw...ay."

The black haired cursed himself for saying it, but was actually glad the red head was 'purging' his system. He made a mental note to make sure Kurama drank plenty of water and juices. If he got any worse he'd call Kuwabara and have him bring over an IV and some 'good' drugs.

The red head went back to puking, his back arching in the air as he coughed and spat.

Grabbing a washcloth and running it under coldwater, Hiei rung it out then knelt down next to the red head. "Here." He said trying to move damp red hair out of the way so he could place the cloth on his neck.

The red head slap-stick him a few time, while saying some things he didn't understand, but then he saw a flash of elbow and the next thing the black haired knew, he was on his ass, back plastered up against the corner between the shower and wall. He felt a wet, warm feeling running down his chin.

"I said…back off." Kurama hissed.

Sitting up, Hiei used the damp washcloth to wipe the blood from his chin.

Pushing himself up, Kurama smirked at the sight. "Pay backs a bitch ain't it."

Hiei assumed the red head was referring to the time he had gotten cold-cocked by the black haired. The two had been racing their cars and Hiei had gotten mad at how reckless Kurama had driven.

"Okay." Hiei said standing up. "I guess I deserved that."

Turning on the shower, Kurama replied. "You deserve more than that…now can I PLEASE have some privacy?"

The blacked haired nodded and walked out without a word, but he didn't go far, standing just to the side of the cracked door.

What seemed like forever, but was only about 10 minutes, Kurama stepped out looking like he'd been put through the ringer. Staggering in the direction towards the bed, the red head stumbled into the piano.

Hiei instinctively reached out to steady him, but Kurama jerked away, so he backed off and headed to the kitchen.

"I'm going to bed." The red head stated.

Grabbing a bottle of water and a couple of aspirin, Hiei headed back over to the bed as Kurama crawled under the covers.

"You need to take these first." Hiei said twisting the top off the bottle before offering the pills.

The red head sat back up and seeing his hand shaking as he took the pills, the black haired sat on the edge of the bed to help hold the bottle to his lips.

"Seriously…how are you feeling?" Hiei asked tilting the bottle again.

Kurama took a few more sips before pushing it away. "I'm just tired." He said.

Placing the bottle on the nightstand, Hiei then grabbed Kurama's wrist, checking his pulse. It was a little above normal, but wasn't bad.

Sitting still, staring at the slightly puffy lip now adorning Hiei's face, Kurama waited until he was done.

When Hiei let go, he used the hand to touch the sight. "I am sorry." He muttered.

"It's okay." Hiei said before smirking. "I think I was hoping you were angrier with me than you were letting on."

Kurama's hand moved lower to grab the front of the Hiei's shirt and the black haired went with the pull until he was sharing breath with the red head.

"Not angry." Kurama whispered near his lips. "More like discontented." His tongue darted out to lick at Hiei's upper lip.

Hiei's breath hitched and he found himself scooting his body closer, hands coming up to pull the man closer to him, their lips locking, tongues fighting until he won and slipped his into the red head's warm orifice.

Kurama's hands started to move, fumbling along Hiei's pants line, one hand managing to brush along the black haired's growing erection.

When the red head pulled back chocking, gasping to catch his breath, Hiei came to reason. Leaning his forehead against Kurama's, he closed his eyes and admitted. "I can't do this."

"What?" Kurama said straightening. Nodding his head, he let a smirk come to his lips as he pulled Hiei close to him again, kissing along his neck and chin. "I'm throwing myself…at you." He whispered between kisses. "And you can honestly…sit here…and tell me...you're not enjoying it." To make his point, his hand dipped down and cupped the black haired's now hard cock.

Controlling the inner turmoil of his body, Hiei took a deep breath and gently pushed the red head away from him by the shoulders. "I won't take advantage of you like this." He said softly but firmly.

The red head tried to lean in for a kiss. "Yes, you can." He whispered.

"No." Hiei said giving Kurama a slight shake. "You're drunk, maybe even drugged, I…."

Kurama's shook his head, his face contorting in anger. "But you had no problem with her…him…it." He growled lasing out, smacking Hiei's hands away. "You're such a hypocrite."

Sighing, Hiei stood, putting distance between them. "Get some sleep." He ordered.

Kurama didn't say anything as he pulled up the covers and settled with his back to the black haired.

"You'll thank me later." Hiei said softly, staring at the figure.

Before he could walk away, he heard a mumbled. "Fuck you."

End Chapter 12

1) Anon. poem


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_**A few weeks later…**_

"Oh Shuiichi, you look soooo handsome." Botan praised, admiring him in his black tuxedo as she came from the dressing room area towards him. Upon getting closer, she immediately cocked her head and went about straightening the deep red satin bowtie around his neck even though it had been fiddled with by everyone already standing around him. Yukina, Shizuru and Keiko all pursed their lips as they watched the blue haired woman tug and pull on the fabric around the man's neck before moving lower to adjust the matching cummerbund around his slim waist.

"You look beautiful too." Kurama said, causally pushing her hands away as he'd finally had enough. After Botan's actions, he was at the point he wanted to just take the damn things off, but knew it would upset her. She'd worked hard on every last detail of this event, even having their outfits' custom made.

"Thank you." She beamed taking a step back to show off her deep red, off one shoulder, one long shear sleeved evening gown. It hugged her slim figure, the iridescent gems sparkling as she moved while also flashing a long leg through the slit up the side to her mid thigh. To match his outfit more, she was wearing black, high-heeled, patent-leather shoes and had added a black satin choker around her neck which featured a large red ruby. Her hair was done up in a pile of blue curls, cluster together here and there by jeweled pins and the red head was glad she hadn't asked him to do something with his locks.

Seeing Kurama flex his fingers and shuffle from foot to foot, Botan tried to reassure him. "You'll be fine." She began, but only made it worse when she added. "It's just like practice…except now there is an audience…oh and some press, but you won't be able to see them because of the lights. It will be a little hotter too, but the air conditioner has…."

As she rambled, the others could see the red head getting even more nervous. "With her encouragement I'm surprise he's not bolting to the nearest exit." Shizuru muttered to Yukina, who had to cover her mouth to try and contain a chuckle as she nodded in agreement.

They were all grateful when a stagehand interrupted. "Ms Botan…it's time for you to take your place." He told her, gently grabbing her by the arm.

"Well, here we go." She said with a wave.

Another stagehand told the women. "You should be taking your seats now ladies."

They all muttered 'okay' but Yukina made one last effort to calm the man. Grabbing his hand, she leaned up, whispering. "You're going to do great."

"Thanks." Kurama muttered, squeezing her hand then feeling bad for covering it in sweat.

As she walked off with the others, the red head turned to stare out at the red, baby grand, piano sitting just to the left of center stage. Botan had insisted they use his piano. Telling him he would feel more comfortable playing with a familiar instrument, but he knew she'd mostly wanted to use it for its unique color. She'd planned the whole staging and even their outfits around the instrument. He was glad the curtain was still down, but then watched as the six piece orchestra, a last minute addition, with very little practice, began making their way onto the stage and knew he was running out of time. Souketsu made eye contact with him and he nodded back. The drummer was dressed in a black tuxedo along with the others, though theirs were with black accessories. Even the few women were wearing tuxes, their hair pulled back into tight buns to make them look more uniformed with the men.

Kurama was subconsciously pulling at the cuffs of his dress shirt when he heard a soft voice behind him. "Hey."

Turning, green eyes blinked at the sight of a short black haired figure standing hesitantly in the shadows.

Stepping forward into the light, Hiei said softly. "Enough…you look fine."

Having been witness to Kurama's growing nervousness, Hiei had been afraid to say anything while the girls were there and had even thought about not saying anything at all. But was glad he had when he saw a soft smile come to the red head's lips and was even more surprised when the man stepped closer, kissed him on the forehead and whispered. "Thank you."

Hiei couldn't remember the last time Kurama had showed that particular sign of affection, but he sure remembered the first. They'd hardly known each other when he'd offered to take the red head car shopping and had talked him into buying a Z.

Kurama stayed near him longer than necessary, but when Hiei was just about to bring a hand up to cup the red head's face, maybe even give him a good luck kiss, they were stopped by a voice coming towards them.

"Sir." Someone called out. "You must be taking your seat, please."

Embarrassed, the two quickly separated and not wanting to ruin the moment of what had just happened nor wanting another warning, Hiei turned to leave, calling over his shoulder. "Break a leg."

Making his way to the others, Kuwabara couldn't help but bait Hiei even though he knew exactly where he had been. "What took you so long shrimp…have to make a trip to the little boy's room?"

Hiei just snarled as he took his seat next to the tall orange haired.

"Speaking of that." Yusuke piped, getting up.

"Where are you going?" Keiko asked.

"To the little boy's room." The raven haired answered, maybe a little too loud as the people around them turned to stare at them.

"But the show…" His wife began.

"I'll be right back." He huffily mumbled, trying to act not the least bit embarrassed.

"Ooooh…men…" Keiko huffed back, watching her husband make his way up the aisle. "And they think we have issues…" It didn't help that their seats were front row, dead center to the stage, making them disturb several others on either side of them to get in or out.

As the women gossiped about things, Hiei just sat there staring at the program guide. Seems there were to be five performances by Botan, one with Kurama and four more with people he didn't know. He wondered with all the practice she had done with Kurama, when had she had the time to practice with the others.

Kuwabara finally nudged him with an elbow. "Hey." He grumbling whispered, already sick of the talking. "We got time, wanna go find Yusuke?"

"No." Hiei answered. "He's a big boy…I'm sure he can handle it." A payback thought came to mind and a smirk came to his lips. "But if you need help, I'm sure he'd be able to assist."

Getting what Hiei was saying, a disgusting look came to the man's face. "Oh gross, you make me sick…you know that…"

"Quiet!" Yukina hissed.

When the two heads snapped up at her, she pointed to the stage. Following her finger, thinking the show was getting ready to start, Hiei noted the lights hadn't dim and the curtain was still closed. Looking questionably back to his sister, she whispered. "Listen."

Turning back to stare at the stage, the black haired concentrated on listening, barely making out a piano playing. It was obvious the mike system wasn't on, but being as close as they were they could just make it out.

It took Hiei only a moment to realize he was hearing a scale, the up and down tones of notes, moving in a fluent sound of harmony. Having heard Kurama play scales hundreds of times before, he wondered if it was the red head playing or just someone making sure one last time the piano was in tune.

Upon further listening, it made him realize just how much he missed hearing the sound. He hadn't heard Kurama play in over a week now, or for that matter, seen the red head or spent any time with him. Hiei had come back from working out one day to see Kurama overseeing movers. When asked, the red head told him the piano was being moved to the concert hall, that he and Botan would be doing the rest of their practices there. In addition to all the practice, Kurama had moved all the stacks of files back to the office and Hiei assumed when he wasn't at the concert hall, he was working. Even going as far as sleeping in his office, at least that's where the black haired hoped the man was staying when he hadn't come home. Seems Kurama hadn't been too serious about quitting work, he was in deeper than ever.

The sound suddenly stopped and the lights dimmed just as Yusuke took his seat. When he was about to ask if he'd missed something, the curtains opened.

A light applause filled the space as a single spotlight shown on a red piano. The applause continued when Kurama soon appeared from the left, making his way towards the piano. Taking his seat, he made only a few adjustments before stretching a leg out and placing his fingers on the keys. Green eyes looked straight ahead, most likely at Botan, who was on the other side of the stage, and after a slight nod, his long fingers pressed on the keys. After a tense solo opening, a soft spotlight showed on the drummer then the orchestra as they joined in, though the piano remained the loudest. Until Botan walked out playing the violin, her own spotlight following her as she made her way over to the red head. The crowd applauded again and listened with intent as the two on stage seemed to battle between each other. Kurama's fingers danced across the keys with vigor, but then he would calm as the violin cut in, Botan taking over with her own vigor as she swayed the notes out.

The audience remained mesmerized through the entire song, only their eyes moving between the two like they were watching a battle between two tennis players.

The ending came in waves, Botan was rocking and Kurama looked like he was about to jump up out of his seat as they pounded out the notes. When playing abruptly stopped, there was a moment of silence then the audience was on their feet, clapping and whistling. Even Yusuke and Kuwabara put their fingers in their mouths to let out a shrill.

Stepping forward, Botan did a curtsy before stepping back and gesturing for Kurama to step forward. The red head did, but grabbed Botan's hand as he dipped, making her bow with him.

The curtains closed with the clapping still going. The other four performances were a blur for Hiei. He didn't care since Kurama wasn't playing.

Wondering how much longer they were going to have to be here, Hiei was thinking about excusing himself when the spotlight came back on and the curtains opened to a single mike stand. Clapping started once again as Botan walked out in yet a sixth outfit, having changed for each performance.

Slouching down in his seat, Kuwabara rested his head against the back, letting out a moaned. "Oh god...now what?"

"Shhh…" Yukina hissed, hitting him in his side with an elbow to get him to sit up.

"I'm with him." Yusuke whispered, receiving an evil glare from both Keiko and the woman sitting to his other side.

"I won't keep you too much longer." Botan began, seeming to know what people were thinking. "I just wanted to say 'thank you' for coming and to introduce you to the person who this night was done for…" She gestured with the 'come here' motion to her right. "Mr. Shuiichi Minamino." Clapping with the others, Botan stepped away from the mike as the red head made a startled walk across the stage.

"Um…thank you." Kurama said into the mike then quickly stepped away.

Botan stepped back up. "As you are all aware, Shuiichi heads up the foundation 'Shori's Place' and all of tonight's proceeds will be donated in honor of my mother, who would not be alive right now if it wasn't for his foundation." She told them, clapping again with the crowd.

The thought of the proceeds made Hiei wonder just how much a ticket had cost to attend, Kurama had insisted he purchase all their tickets.

Botan was leaning towards the red head, whispering. "Say something." Hiei thought he heard.

To say Kurama was surprised would be an understatement. The poor red head looked like he was about to faint.

Taking a deep breath, Kurama stepped back up to the mike, hesitantly speaking. "Um…again, thank you for coming. I…" He paused as he seemed to be thinking of what to say.

Hiei stared right at him, trying to will comfort to the man, his eyes widened though when he noticed green eyes staring back at him.

During his pause Kurama realized the lighting was not as bright as Botan had led him to believe. Noting he could see his friends sitting in the front row, his eyes immediately sought out red ones. They gave him the strength to continue.

"I am honored to receive such a donation. When Botan asked me to play with her at a charity event…I had no idea it was for Shori's Place. For those of you who may not know why I started Shori's Place, as a nonprofit alternative for cancer care and research, it was in honor of my mother, Shori, who passed from a lung tumor." You could have heard a pin drop as the audience listened. "And I know she would be as proud as I am at the research and work we have accomplished since her passing."

Kurama paused again, but no one made a move or sound, all still seeming to want to hear more. The red head hadn't thought about telling them what he had been planning, wanting to tell only certain people quietly, but now maybe he should just say it, get it out in the open. With the press there, everyone would find out.

"I…I don't know if this is a good time to announce this, but…maybe this was meant to be as it would make it easier to let everyone know." He began again, eyes still staring right at Hiei.

"I'll be taking a leave of absence from running Shori's Place."

The crowd began to mutter, Hiei couldn't believe what he was hearing. Maybe Kurama had been doing all that work so he would feel more comfortable stepping down. Though what the red head said next made those hopes fade and his chest hurt.

"I still plan to work though." This time, green eyes did look away from Hiei as he felt more confident he was making the right decision in telling them. Kurama had been planning it for awhile and even though Hiei had not expressed interest, he felt confident he was doing the right thing. "I plan to travel and though there will be some pleasure, I plan to look for more alternatives, procedures, equipment and other people who are just as passionate as I am about finding cures…and don't worry. I have already found someone to take my place and I hope you will give him your support, as will I, as you have me." With that, Kurama walked off the stage, the audience again giving him a standing ovation.

Botan said a few more words before exiting off the other side of the stage.

Letting out a long relieved breath as he made it off stage, Kurama headed straight to his dressing room though he was interrupted a few times by people congratulating him on a great performance. Giving just a short 'thank you', he continued on, he wanted, no needed to be alone and needed the quietness. Had he done the right thing? Was Hiei going to seek him out? He was just outside his dressing room door when he was interrupted again by a.

"Sir."

Turning to see a tall, dark brown curly haired, freckled face, man standing patiently with his hands crossed in front on him, the man asked. "You wanted to see me?" He nervously coughed and had to uncross a hand to cover his mouth, but then used the middle finger to pushup his round glasses which had slipped down his nose.

"Yuu." Kurama acknowledged with some surprise, having forgotten for a moment, that he'd given the man a ticket, asking him to attend and see him afterwards.

"Thank you for the ticket and asking me to attend...though I do hope you'll allow me to repay you for it…it is for a good cause." Yuu said, trying not to rock on his heels.

"Not necessary." Kurama said then added. "I'm just glad you came, did you enjoy the music?"

"Oh yes…very entertaining." Yuu answered.

Noting the nervousness, the red head couldn't believe after all these years the person before him was still feeling intimidated by him. "Did you hear my speech?" He asked.

"Ye-es." Came a hesitant reply followed by a shrug. "But I still don't understand why you asked me to attend."

"Because I think you can handle it?" Seeing confusion, Kurama added. "Shori's Place."

"I…" Yuu Kaitou fumbled, taken completely off guard. "I…I thought I was suppose to work for dear old dad the rest of my life." He ended up cringing after saying that.

Somberly smiling, Kurama nodded. "That was…the past." He said softly, still feeling, to this day, guilty for what he had done to the man, not to mention a lot of others. "Would you be interested?" He asked.

"Yes…YES." Yuu elated, not believing this was happening.

Opening the door, the red head gestured for the man to go ahead of him, saying. "Then please, by all means, step inside so we can talk, privately."

a)a)a)a

_**A month later…**_

Shizuru looked up from where she'd been combining the rest of the left over pizza into one box to the sound of the back screen door to the beach house opening and Hiei walking in.

"We're almost done." He told her. "Just finishing up."

"Take your time." She said, waving him off. "I don't mind." Plastering a big smile on her face, she added. "Besides, this is the first time I've ever had this many shirtless guys, who weren't laying flat on their backs on a hospital bed, all to myself." She ended up busting out laughing at the look on the black haired's face.

Hiei, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Chu and a few other firefighters were currently cleaning up from having replaced the roof.

"The sink still holding up?" Hiei asked, trying to get her to stop laughing.

"It's fine." She answered, getting herself under control.

Gesturing towards the bathroom, Hiei told her. "I'm just going to wash up, I have to be getting to work, but Yusuke said he'd finish up."

"How's that going by the way…heard you helped deliver a baby…got a plaque and everything huh?" Shizuru asked, going back to her cleaning.

"It's good." He replied with a nod. "And yeah I did, that…that was an experience." He muttered. Kurama didn't even know he'd accepted a job after failing his third attempt to pass the physical to return as an EMT. Working mostly nights, it was his second week on the job as a 911 dispatcher when he'd received a phone call from a teenage boy saying his mom was in labor. After informing/dispatching the paramedics, Hiei had tried to keep the young man calm and began instructions, praying the whole time the paramedics would arrive before the end. It hadn't happened. The help had arrived about five minutes after the baby popped out. The teenager was crying and laughing hysterically while trying to tell his mom he thinks it's a girl. About a week later, Hiei got to meet the boy and his mother, showing off the newborn girl, at a ceremony. Pictures were taken and the black haired even got to hold the bundle of pink. That'd been a first, even during all his years as a firefighter/EMT he'd never assisted or delivered a baby, much less held one. Afterwards, the boy and Hiei received plaques for their 'work'.

Noting the time, Hiei snapped out of his thoughts. Grabbing a change of clothes off the couch and heading towards the bathroom, he stated. "I need to get a move on."

"If you want to take a shower…go ahead." Shizuru called out after him. "This is your place after all." She sighed. Her only response was the sound of the door closing.

Hiei had managed to get most of the grim off and changed clothes without taking a shower. When he exited the bathroom, Shizuru was standing there, blocking his way.

"Hey." She said, sounding serious. "Are you sure you're okay with the short notice?"

"It's okay." He said, moving to get around her, he really needed to get going.

Following him to the couch where the rest of his things were, she continued, feeling like she needed to explain more about why she was moving. "It's just Ruka could use some help taking care of the place since her other roommate left…we also work different shifts, so I'll be there to take care of her cats." When she realized Hiei wasn't really listening, she said. "And she has a naked hunk who does her laundry right there in the apartment."

"That's nice." Hiei mumbled, not knowing, or caring, what he was being nice to.

"So." She said, flopping on the couch next to his duffle bag. "You movin' back in then…now that…" She didn't finish when she saw his face fall.

Pausing in his packing, he finally answered. "I don't know…"

"Has he called you…you him?" She asked. She'd been wondering why Hiei hadn't gone with Kurama. It was a once in a life time offer and she sure as hell would have went along if she'd been in the black haired's shoe. She had also thought those two were truly in love, but seeing Hiei's blank face she wondered just what had happened between them.

"No." Hiei shook his head, grabbing his work boots and sitting down on a nearby chair. He began putting them on, thinking.

Why would she think he'd tried to get a hold of the red head? Hell, he didn't even know where in the world the man was. If Kurama wanted to talk to him, then he knew where he could be found. He 'hn'd' to himself, what was that saying, 'you didn't contact me, so I didn't contact you.' That was an oxymoron if he'd ever heard one.

"Here." Shizuru said, snapping him out of his thoughts. She had moved to stand in front of him and was holding out a piece of paper.

"What's that?" He asked, not taking it as he stood and gathered his bag.

"A number to find Red." She said matter of fact.

"Hn." He smirked out loud, still ignoring it. "And just where did you find that?" He asked, not knowing why he even bothered to ask, he really didn't care. The man had up and left without a word, well without a word to him. He'd found out later that Kurama had personally stopped by and said goodbye to everyone, everyone but him that is. Nope, Hiei hadn't yet told, nor would he ever tell anyone, how he'd come home from his second night shift at work to find Kurama's Z covered with a tarp in the far corner of the garage. When he'd opened the door to the loft he immediately noticed something was off, all of Kurama's personal affects were gone. Where the piano use to sit, the dining room table, and rug, had been put back, the bedding had been changed from the fox blanket to a solid black comforter and in the closet, all clothing was missing. The only thing that remained on Kurama's side of the closet was the pearl tear gem necklace, laying on a self. He'd given it back to the red head, but it would seem Kurama didn't' want it anymore. Walking out of the closet, he noted all the red head's knickknacks/books from the bookshelves were gone, leaving certain spots bare. Even personal photos of them together had been taken.

Pausing in his running around shock, he'd almost accidently kicked Remy, as he'd been rubbing against his leg, when he saw a yellow manila envelope on the island counter with his name on it. He'd hesitated at first at what it could be. Was this how the red head was saying goodbye? Finally smirking, for he knew right off the bat it couldn't be divorce papers, he wondered if it could be an eviction notice. Was Kurama kicking him out? Had Shizuru told the red head she was leaving, knowing then that he could just move back to the beach house. Telling himself he was being stupid, he sat about opening it.

Scanning the top page, he didn't understand at first what he was seeing. The papers were from a lawyer it appeared. Upon reading, he realized it was a contract of some sort. Basically the one inch stack of papers was telling him he could stay as long as he wanted. All utilities, necessary repairs, insurance and such, including use of the downstairs garage, would be covered by, now owner of the building, one Shuichi Minamino. As far as belongings, Hiei could only leave with what he brought in, but any furniture could be replaced, at his expense of course, as long as the piece(s) being replaced was put into storage. Seems Kurama had thought of everything,

Upon wishing to vacate, all Hiei had to do was give a month's notice, sign the last page and return it, along with the keys, to the lawyer. There was also a single piece of paper from the bank stating his other account, a trust account, had been fully signed over to him and the money was available for his convince.

"DAMN HIM!" Hiei had yelled, slamming the papers down before scattering them across and off the counter. Poor Remy, having never heard his owner yell like that, plus dodging the papers, scampered across the floor to hide under the couch.

It had taken almost a week for Hiei to let it sink in that Kurama wasn't coming back anytime soon and in a way, he couldn't blame the man if he never did. Nor could he blame the red head for the way he'd left. Hiei had up and walked out on him, when he'd went to Yama, though the black haired had at least said goodbye.

"Seems Bui's was hired as his chauffeur/bodyguard again and his sister just happens to work in the hospital lab." He heard, taken out of his thoughts yet again. There was also a tugging feeling and he looked down to see Shizuru putting the paper in his front pocket. "Just in case." She whispered.

"I gotta go." He said and left without another word.

a)a)a)a

_**The month, plus one week later…in the English Channel, Atlantic Ocean, a few miles off the coast of Le Harve, France…**_

Pushing his chair back from his desk, Kurama crossed his legs, placing an ankle on his knee, so he could cradle the latest file he was reading. As he read, a hand went to his bare chest and he cursed himself. He had been so used to the pearl gem necklace hanging around his neck, that even after all this time he still subconsciously tried to fiddle with it, though he knew it wouldn't have been right to keep it. He could only hope Hiei had found someone else to give it to.

Losing concentration, the red head looked out the panoramic view of the deep blue waters at the impending sunset. It was as beautiful as all the others he'd seen since he'd arrived and he still could hardly believe it has been a little over a month now or that he was watching it from an eighty foot yacht, floating in the English Channel.

When he'd started his plans for his journeys, Kurama had thought of all his options of travel, finally deciding to do it by sea.

Knowing he didn't want to have something built, for it could take over a year if not more, he began searching for sale ads, but didn't see anything he cared for. They were either too small or way too large for what he needed and most were outdated. Thinking it would be better to lease, for he didn't want to be stuck with a boat later that he couldn't sale, he began making phone calls.

It had taken a week to find someone who would lease him a yacht. The owners, from Hawaii, had wanted to sale the five year old vessel, since they were having a newer model built, but the red head had talked them into leasing with the option to buy. Kurama then found a Captain, a chef, who was also an engineer, and sought out Bui, who'd he offered his old job back as his chauffeur/bodyguard/assistant. Sending the three ahead to Hawaii to oversee the transfer of belongings and to get the yacht ready, he met up with them a few days later.

Sighing, Kurama moved to place the file back on the ever growing stack of others. Green eyes glancing across the pictures lining the edge of the desk as he did so, the same desk he'd used at the loft.

Pausing on the picture of him and Kuronue, in their Halloween costumes, the red head thought about digging out and wearing Kuro's ruby red pendant necklace. Sighing again, he quickly dismissed it, feeling it would be inappropriate, that was the past. He'd made a promise to himself to only move forward. Maybe when he went into Paris again, he could find or have something made, or maybe there would be someplace at his next port of call. He was thinking of something with a rose, in honor of his mother, or better yet, a fox, that would be personal to him or even better, a combination of both.

Thinking of his mother, his eyes went to the next picture, one of him and her, taken a few weeks before she was hospitalized. He wished he'd known then just how sick she'd been, maybe he could have done more. She had led him to believe she was doing fine. The next picture was of him and Hiei, the one with them in the park his mother had taken. It had also been the one which sat on the kitchen counter in the loft. The picture only reminded him of how he'd chickened out saying goodbye.

Over the month, he'd added two more frames, an eight by ten of him in the middle of a bunch of kids, taken in the cancer ward of a hospital in Paris. There had been another man in the picture, standing off in the background. That man was in the second picture, it was just him and a tall lanky blond, attending a charity event, the two were kissing and he wondered what could have been. What was it the man had said when they'd separated, looking just as perplexed at what had just happened? "Oh dear, it would seem love is not altogether a delirium, yet it has many points in common there with…I believe Thomas Carlyle said that."

Hearing a knock on the door, the red head composed himself before saying. "Come in."

"Sir." Bui said stepping in. In his hands was another stack of papers. "The reports you requested on the current research pertaining to the pancreatic cancer vaccine testing just arrived with the last shipment."

"Thank you Bui, you can just put them with the others." Kurama said, gesturing towards a stack on a nearby table.

Seeing that the red head had changed into pajama pants, Bui said. "I'm sorry your dinner plans were canceled."

Green eyes glanced at the picture of him and the blond. "It's okay." 'It was for the best.' He finished in thought.

Not commenting further on the subject, Bui asked instead. "Is there anything you need to send out? The copter is still unloading, so…"

"Oh." Kurama said, realizing he'd been so distracted that he hadn't heard the helicopter, though. "Didn't we have a delivery earlier?"

"Yes sir." Bui answered with a smirk. "But Chef ordered some last minute foods…he went a…little overboard at the local markets."

"I see." He smiled.

"I can have the pilot wait if you need time." Bui offered.

"No…no that's okay." The red head stammered, looking at the mess on his desk, trying to remember if there was anything he needed to send.

"We should have enough provisions so we can leave in the morning as planned."

"Good…good." Kurama nodded.

"Are you sure you don't want to spend one last night on shore?' Bui asked again, knowing he would receive the same answer as before.

"No, no…you and the others go ahead, enjoy yourselves." The red head insisted waving him away.

Crossing his hands, Bui let out a nervous cough. "Sir, I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone…" He was cut off.

"I'll be fine Bui, thank you for your concern…but I want to catch up and turn in early." The red head assured him.

"As you wish…we will return by midnight and be ready to sail at dawn…oh, Chef left a meal warming for you." With that the man turned to leave.

"Good night." Kurama called out chuckling.

As the door closed, he received a 'good night, sir' back, not seeing the sly smile appearing on the man's face.

Knowing he would not be able to concentrate on work, Kurama abandoned the desk and made himself a drink at the bar before sitting at the red baby grand piano taking up the corner of the room.

He was glad he'd brought it along, though it had been a pain getting it shipped and placed on board.

Tickling the keys, he ended up shaking his head, stifling a yawn and abandoning the instrument as well, deciding it was time to turn in. Refreshing his drink, he gathered a stack of files, just in case he couldn't sleep, which was happening often it seemed and made his way down to the main living quarters.

The yacht was approximately four stories tall. The engines/storage compartments made up the first level. The second consisted of the servant's quarters where Bui, the chef and the captain resided. The second level was entirely his private domain. Bigger than his loft apartment, he had everything he needed and then some. The top level was the bridge and a large open space, which could be opened to the outside, that he converted into an office/conference room and since the piano was there, a music room as well.

With a drink in one hand and files in the other, the red head fumbled with the door by the light of the moon. Stepping into the darkened space, he went to place the files on a nearby side table only to realize there was an object already taking up the space. Flipping on a lamp, he blinked in confusion at the sight of a crate, an animal crate that looked familiar. His eyes then widened in fear, body straightening in shock at the feeling of something brushing against his legs. With a slight move of his head, green eyes glanced down at the 'thing' rubbing up against him. It was a gray mass of some sort. 'Wait…it can't be.' He thought. Actually looking down, he saw an all too familiar fur ball, who looked back up at him and let out a 'meow'.

"What." We whispered, green eyes blinking in complete disbelief. "Re…Remy…ho…how?"

"Hn." He heard, making his head snap towards the noise.

Another lamp came on across the room revealing a short black haired figure standing in the corner with a smirk on his face. "I guess he's also asking for permission to come aboard."

The red head's world went black.

End Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

'Was it a dream?' He wondered, taking in the cool darkness. Though he didn't remember getting in bed, only walking in the door…'It had to have been an illusion'…he concluded now feeling the hardness, of what he assumed was the floor, under him. After a few seconds he could feel the now familiar sensation of the yacht's gentle rocking.

A demonic voice from his nightmares chuckled, telling him. 'It was more like a delusion.' Damn his pessimism and maybe the alcohol on an empty stomach, though did he even take a drink?

Blinking, green eyes thought they had opened, but it was still dark. There was a feeling of pressure on his face, making him start to panic. 'What?' Kurama thought as a hand quickly came up to try and figure out what was blocking his vision.

"Easy." A concerned sounding voice told him, an all too familiar voice, one he hadn't heard in over a month.

'Okay…this is definitely a dream.' He told himself.

The coolness he had been feeling was coming from the pressure on his face, his hand feeling a damp washcloth and…another hand pressing lightly on it.

With full blown panic setting in, the red head sat up startled, slapping the objects away which caused his head to swim. He managed to catch himself from feeling the floor against his back again by leaning against the wall.

"Don't move so fast." The voice scolded.

Noting it was still dark outside, Kurama slowing let his eyes adjust by looking around the room, taking in what the lamps were illuminating.

He ended up letting out a yelp as his vision was blocked by a figure talking in that familiar voice.

"Drink this." He was told.

Grabbing the bottle, Kurama gulped down the cold liquid.

"Not so fast, you'll…" The voice tried to tell him, but then just grabbed the bottle back.

Sucking in deep breaths, the red head tried to calm himself, his green eyes trying to accept the presence of the black haired figure, who he'd finally accepted he would most likely never see again, kneeling in front of him. He had to admit Hiei looked good, or was that the alcohol talking, though, again thinking, did he even take a drink? In the more than a month since he'd seen him, Hiei's hair was back to normal, there was no more gray and it was cut back into its normal spike with the white star burst as prominent as ever. His skin was not as pale, looking more healthier, even more tanned. He also seemed to have gained weight back and had built back up some muscles, though not as near as buffed as he used to be. He couldn't help but notice those unusual red eyes were not as sunken, hollowed looking as when he was sick. Though now they were filled with concern and maybe even some sadness.

Seeing Kurama calming, Hiei grabbed a wrist to check his pulse, asking "How do you feel?" When Kurama had fainted, hitting the wall and the table on his way down, he'd run over to make sure he was alright. Upon examining the red head, he could tell something wasn't right. It didn't take a doctor, or a formal EMT in his case, to tell the man had lost weight, was paler than normal and had been drinking, if his guess from the smell of the now spilled glass on the floor was correct. He'd thought about contacting Bui, but didn't know what he could have done. Maybe know of a hospital. But, seeing no visible signs of injury or distress, he did some searching, managing to find a mini fridge in one of the cabinets and retrieve a wet washcloth from the bathroom.

"How…" Kurama rasped, ignoring the question. Shaking his head, letting unknown bent up anger set in, he had his own questions. "How did you get here?" He asked, but then more importantly. "Why are you here?" He added through clenched teeth, maybe a little too harshly, as he saw Hiei wince.

"Sorry." The red head found himself apologizing, pushing the smaller figure away and standing, slowly with help from the wall.

"Here." Hiei offered, taking him by the arm and helping him to the bed.

When Kurama took a seat on the end of the bed, Remy, who had jumped on the bed, scared by the red head falling, came over and began head butting him, wanting petted.

"Hello you…sorry if I scared you." The red head muttered, scratching the cat in his favorite spots and receiving 'you're forgiven' purring in return. His green eyes finally looked back up at the black haired.

"To answer your questions." Hiei said. "I was given a number by Shizuru…that was given to her by Bui's sister…"

'Leave it to Shizuru.' Kurama thought, but now some things made sense. The last minute helicopter delivery, Bui not insisting he go to shore, like previous times, thus leaving him alone. Not to mention the last minute cancelled dinner plans, he'd not been the one to speak to his intended guest.

"I hope you don't fire him." Hiei tired to joke. "Or make him walk the plank."

Kurama took it as such, letting a soft smile come to his lips as he shook his head

"As for your other question." Hiei said in all seriousness, only to pause. Was Kurama mad at him for coming? What the hell 'was' he doing here?

The red head noted Hiei was becoming nervous as he watched the man seemingly struggle with the answer. Or was he looking more confused as if trying to figure out himself just why he was here.

"Did something happen?" Kurama asked. "To Yukina…to…"

"No." Hiei quickly answered then huffed. "I…I honestly don't know." He ended up saying softly. Sure he had had this conversation a million times in his head, knowing what he would say when, or if, he saw the red head again, but now with the reality that he was here, he suddenly didn't know what to say. Shrugging, he looked right at the red head saying with sadness laced with hesitancy. "I guess…I guess I just wanted…needed to know…why?"

He didn't give Kurama a chance to reply, seeming to find his voice, letting the pent up hurt he'd been holding in for over a month finally show through, he began rambling. "I guess I needed to know why you really left…why you said goodbye to everyone…but me…were you that mad at me for what I had done with Miy…" He couldn't even say the name as he watched the red head's face ashen.

Kurama watched Remy move away to the other side of the bed and begin bathing himself before putting his face in a hand. Taking in a deep shaking breath, he absorbed the spoken words he'd been silently asking himself all this time.

"No…no." He choked out, barely above a whisper. "It wasn't that." He admitted and it was the truth. Maybe it had been easier to blame it on that, but in truth, he had understood, so now it was time to face the real truth.

Taking a seat next to the red head on the bed, Hiei sighed, if it wasn't that, then what?

He'd thought the two of them had been happy, but apparently Kurama hadn't been. The two had been living together, but what had it meant? Just being there for each other only when it was needed or wanted? The two never faced their true feelings. At least Hiei knew he'd always avoided them. Though the "I love you" was spoken at the appropriate times during certain moments. He didn't fully question his feelings until he came home to an empty loft and realized he was alone, really alone. That Kurama was not just on some business trip and would be home in a week, or call him almost every day. He was truly alone for the first time in a long time. Something he'd taken for granted and maybe even advantage of without realizing it.

"I was afraid." He heard Kurama whisper.

"Of what?" He asked.

Lowering his hand, Kurama continued to look at the floor as he spoke softly. "So many times…so many times you have gotten hurt. So many times I kept telling myself 'its okay, it could have been worse'. I knew, no matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't ask you to quit, I couldn't put you in a protective bubble. You wouldn't be who you are…but then the accident happened, the one I feared the most…the one I thought I was truly going to lose you. I knew I couldn't go through something like that again. During that time…I finally accepted my true feelings for you and I'd come to realize…came to realize, if you were to die…I…I would die."

Hiei couldn't believe his ears. Would the red head have attempted suicide again? Not knowing what to say, he waited.

"But then." Kurama began, only to pause, seeming to think of how to say what he was thinking. "But then, you came home and I was so relieved, I wanted nothing more than to help you…but you…you kept pushing me away." He finally said shrugging. "So…"

"What?" Hiei gasped. "Why would you think that?" He ended up practically growling.

Kurama seemed to be just as taken aback by Hiei's question. Turning to face him, the red head exclaimed. "You wouldn't let me help you. Got mad when I did, you wouldn't talk to me…you even seemed to be disgusted when…when I touched you." He finished in a whisper, turning his head away. "I thought I was losing you all over again…you kept leaving."

Hiei just sat there dumbfounded. "You hadn't." He whispered knowing now he'd been acting that way because he'd felt repulsive with himself, not to mention the affects of the pain pills.

Sighing, the red head nodded. "I think deep down I knew that was the truth, but I also knew then something…someone…one of us needed to change, we weren't going anywhere."

Hiei couldn't argue with that. Only because of what Miyuki had told him, and made him see, was why he fought the addiction and vow to make things right.

"I wanted change and I was determined to do it with or without you. I was hoping with you, but after your reaction about traveling, I accepted I would be doing it without you. And believe me." Kurama said patting his chest. "It hurt, but one of us just needed to leave, before we hurt each other even more. Since you have family and friends, and I have, well…" He smirked softly. "I figured it would be easier if it was me…as with everything else that's happened in my life, I knew, given time, it too would fade. I could only hope you would move on, find someone special and live the life you wanted. As for not saying goodbye to you, I'll admit as I've said, I was afraid." Green eyes looked right into red ones. "I didn't want to see the disappointment in your eyes when you repudiate me for leaving."

"You thought I was disappointed in you." Hiei said with anger, where the hell did Kurama get that from? "Rejecting you." Even more ridicules. Standing, he faced the red head and gestured to his body. "I was rejecting this."

"Hiei?" Kurama said not quite understanding.

Hiei explained. "How do you think I felt…feel? Before the accident, you started leaving for weeks on end. You'd even quit asking me to go with you."

Kurama had always thought Hiei hadn't wanted to go.

"I thought you were getting tired of me, but didn't want to 'hurt my feelings' by kicking me out on the streets. After the accident, I saw the way you looked at me, those green eyes full of sympathy, like I was damaged goods. The disappointment, the how could this have happened, the how could I have let this happen…why would you want to touch a body like this? But most of all, it was mostly the pity. My pity at realizing you were willing to put your life on hold to take care of me. Pay any amount of money if it would help 'me'. Up to an including wanting to take me away if you thought it would make me happy. Only to then, without a second thought, up and leave without a word, just a damn letter leaving me everything like that, I didn't…still don't understand. If you wanted to leave fine, but why leave me with what you did? Did you feel that sorry for me? Did you think I couldn't support myself anymore...was I that broken? Hn." Hiei smirked. "But in the end, I guess I couldn't blame you." Red eyes looked down as a hand rested on his right leg. "I am broken…and not just physically."

"But that's…" The red head tried to cut in.

"I've never asked nor have I ever had someone just…do that for me." Hiei continued, lost in thought. "It never occurred to me that I deserved it or…was worth it. I didn't know how to accept it, or if I even wanted to accept it. I've always been by myself, taken care of myself. I never wanted a 'sugar daddy.' Or be kept like a spoiled mistress. And as I've said before, I'm not a charity case…and I sure as hell never deserved you." Chuckling sarcastically to himself, he wondered out loud. "I don't even know what you saw in me in the first place."

"Someone who saw me for who I was." Kurama quickly answered getting Hiei to pause. "Someone who didn't want me for my brain, my money, but mostly…my body." He admitted.

Images of Karasu came to mind, making the black haired feel sympathy for the red head.

"What did you see in me?" Kurama asked back.

"I…" Hiei started, but took a moment to really think, wanting to make sure what he said wasn't taken the wrong way. Remembering around the time they had first met, when he'd taken Kurama to the beach, what the red head had said, made him say. "You once said that relationships needed to be a give and take. When you were with Kuronue, you let the moment dictate who would dominate the other…that you like to both 'top' and 'bottom', which I always found rare in a relationship."

Kurama was nodding in agreement.

"When I heard you say those words, I knew you were different. That rare person I think I had been hoping existed. I didn't think anyone else thought like me, that I was the outcast asking for something which didn't exist." Hiei began pacing, thinking, still lost in thought. "I guess I ended up taking you for granted in the end. Not realizing how special of a 'catch' you were. I couldn't give you anything, though I wanted to, and yet you didn't care, rather…for some reason, you were willing to give me everything."

"And I still would if you ask or let me." Kurama said standing and grabbing Hiei's right arm to keep him from pacing again. Looking at the arm, the red head's fingers began lightly tracing the faint scar lines. They were so faded now no one else would know they were there unless they knew or really looked. The black haired had received them from a thorn bush when he'd risked his life to save him in car crash years ago. He had no idea a stupid decision on his part that day would change his life. "And you're not broken." He whispered.

"I could argue against that." Hiei muttered trying to control the goose bumps forming and the tingling sensations he was getting from the red head touching him_._ The feeling he was still maybe wanted, needed was causing his mind to race…_what was it about this man that caused him to feel this way?_

"No…you can't." Kurama whispered back, his hand had moved up along the arm to the shoulder to then cupping the back of Hiei's neck, which he lightly squeezed.

Standing firm, thinking this was too fast, Hiei's mind still chanted. '_No one else…want no one else…_' Though as the red head kept squeezing, he closed his eyes and immediately let his guard down, relaxing into the all too familiar touch which yet had been so foreign for what seemed like forever.

Watching and sensing Hiei's reaction to his touch, the red head felt his own goose bumps. Squeezing his hand a little firmer, he tilted the black haired's neck back, but just as he was leaning in, there was a knock on the door.

The two took a step apart as Kurama called out. "Yes."

The door opened a crack, but no one stepped in. "Sir." Bui called out. He hadn't wanted to disturb his boss, but had seen lights on during his trip back to the yacht. Wanting to make sure Mr. Minamino was alright after finding his surprise and didn't need anything else…all the while hoping he didn't want to get rid of their newest passenger. He decided at the last minute, not to step into the room. In that faint hope the two had 'made up' and were currently…

"Yes Bui." Kurama said opening the door a little wider thus dashing his hope. He could just make out the black haired figure, still dressed, sitting at the end of a made bed.

"Sorry to bother you sir, but I just wanted to let you know we are back. We've cleared customs and are fully ready to leave first thing in the morning. Do you still wish to continue to the destination you requested?"

"Yes." Kurama answered.

"Very well…is there anything you need?" Bui asked, noting the red head was looking a little pale. He'd watched his boss fall into a pit of depression over the month and had wondered what had happened, yet knew it wasn't his place to ask. The only thing he could do was make sure the man ate, which noted by the meal still sitting in the warmer that he hadn't, and rest, which was something he couldn't really control. Only when Mr. Minamino suddenly requested a last minute course change, were his suspicions confirmed, even more so when he'd received the call from Mr. Jaganshi.

"No, but thank you…for everything." Kurama said gesturing with his eyes towards Hiei.

"You're welcome sir…goodnight." Bui said pulling the door closed.

When Kurama turned back, he saw Hiei sitting back on the bed stifling a yawn. "It's late." He said. "We should get some sleep." He knew he was tired, as he hadn't been sleeping well, but he could only guess how Hiei felt, it must have been a long trip to get here.

Jumping off the bed like it had shocked him, Hiei stammered. "Oh, okay…um…do you have a guest room?"

"Hiei." Kurama lightly chuckled, he looks so cute like this, he noted.

Seeing a couch, the black haired stated. "Or I can sleep on the couch."

"Hiieeii." The red head actually cooed this time.

Hearing that, Hiei said. "What."

"You came all this way… and we are two grown men." Kurama stated.

"Yes…yes but." Hiei said. He just didn't want to push anything, not wanting to cause more problems than he already had.

Knowing how Hiei was feeling, for he was feeling the same way, he informed. "It's a king size bed, there's more than enough room." Starting to turn off lights, he asked even though he knew it was a stupid question. "Did you bring clothes?"

"Yeah." Hiei said going over to a black duffle bag. "I'll go change."

After a few minutes, Hiei came out of the bathroom in his pajama bottoms. The only light on was the one next to Kurama's side of the bed, whom was already settled in. Remy had even found a spot at the end of the bed, already curled up asleep.

"I can't believe you brought him." Kurama said when he noticed Hiei looking at the cat.

"Why not?" He shrugged. "I thought about it. I didn't think it would be right to just leave him, hoping someone would check on him, since I didn't know how long I was going to be gone." He climbed into bed. "Besides." He admitted, giving Remy a pat on his rear. "I've kind of become attached to the fur ball."

The red head chuckled. "Softy." Composing himself, he commented. "He seems to have taken things in stride."

"Yeah, he did." Hiei agreed, settling in. "He had no problems with the crate, the plane ride or the helicopter." He had to admit, Remy was the most laid back, content animal he's ever seen, unlike the little terror he'd been when they'd first got him.

"I hope Bui took care of you two." Kurama said turning off the light and settling in, wondering when the man had found the time to pull off this little 'stunt' without him finding out.

"He did." Hiei said. Bui had made all the arrangements, including a passport, private plane, even dealing with customs to get Remy in with just a checkup/shots and no quarantine period.

When the light went out, the two could sense each other's presence, yet also hesitance laced with want. Neither one made a move however, each just turning their backs to the other and letting well deserved sleep take over.

a)a)a)a

Red eyes opened to a familiar pressure on his chest. "Okay, okay." He huffed pushing the cat off so he could sit up. Blinking in the morning light coming in from the almost panoramic windows, Hiei saw nothing but blue skies and open sea, followed by the low hum of churning engines. Remembering where he was, he realized they must he heading out to open waters. Well, at least he could feel relieved in the fact that he hadn't been asked to disembark before they left.

Noting the other side of the bed was empty. He got up and took care of business, even taking a quick shower before digging out some food and feeding Remy. He'd noted in the bathroom last night, as promised, there was a litter box already set up, along with a bowl on the counter, another one on the floor full of water and had even been told there would be a scratching post. The only thing Bui had asked him to bring was some cat food, for it might take him a few days to get some in stock.

With Remy crunching away on his breakfast and his own stomach grumbling, Hiei went in search of Kurama. It wasn't hard maneuvering on the yacht, when he'd first come aboard, Bui had showed him the paths to take to go up or down as he was led to the private quarters. Told that Mr. Minamino rarely went down to the servants or engine rooms, the black haired headed up to find the red head in the large open area sitting behind a familiar desk.

"Good Morning Sir." Chef greeted back, placing and uncovering dishes, he offered. "I hope you enjoy your stay and if there is anything you wish to request food wise, I'll try to accommodate it." He gathered up his now empty trays and headed to the door, adding. "The cat food has arrived as well, I'll have some stocked in the main quarters."

Not even seeing the man, for red eyes had been on Kurama, Hiei greeted back a little embarrassed. "Um…morning and thanks." He managed to say before Chef cleared the door.

Looking up from a stack of papers, the red head greeted him as well by asking. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah." Hiei said. He wasn't going to say he'd slept better than he thought or that maybe it was due to the fact the red head had been beside him.

Kurama cocked his head in confusion as he saw Hiei trying to suppress a grin, chuckle? "What?" He finally asked not able to control his own grin. He had to admit, having Hiei here was a 'welcoming' surprise. He hadn't realized just how much he'd miss the man until he'd woke up that morning noting he had slept, undisturbed by nightmares, for the first time in weeks. He had also realized he was laying rather close to the black haired, almost touching even. But had he slept so well because his body had finally told him he needed sleep or was it because he knew subconsciously Hiei was beside him? Glad he hadn't woke Hiei, he found himself just laying there staring at the sleeping figure and had even went to touch him, but seeing the man looking so peaceful, he decided not to disturb him and got up quietly. He'd only been up about an hour.

"Nothing." Hiei tried to dismiss. Eyeing the table full of food, he gestured to it and received a 'help yourself' gesture in return.

Getting a whiff of the food, Kurama's stomach actually growled. Dropping his papers, he joined Hiei at the table. As they ate, the red head couldn't help but notice he was still being stared at, though still had no idea why.

"Do I have a third eye growing or something?" He finally asked.

"Hn…" Hiei managed around a mouth full of food. Knowing it was irritating the red head not knowing what he was looking at. Swallowing first, he then pointed towards his head with a fork, saying. "Your…your hair…it looks like you stuck your finger in a light socket."

"Oh." Kurama mouthed, now understanding. "Well, yours always looked that way." He muttered. Fingering his frizzed hair he stated. "I don't really pay much attention to it anymore. After I wash it, the humidity of the open water takes over. There's absolutely nothing I can do to keep it from happening, not even blow drying or running the air conditioner seems to help. I've tried every product I can think of…nothings worked and I've actually thought about cutting it off."

"Don't do that!" Hiei choked out, not liking the thought.

Green eyes widened at that, but he said. "I've mostly been keeping it in a pony tail, but I have to let it completely dry first." Running fingers through his hair, Kurama nodded to himself before pulling a band off his wrist and gathering his red locks up in a high pony tail, leaving his forelocks loose to frame his face. Giving his head a shaking, making sure it was holding, he looked back at Hiei and asked. "Better?"

Never seeing the red head with his hair up like that, and liking what he saw, Hiei could only nod, open mouthed full of food, in response.

Finishing what little food he'd selected, Kurama wiped his mouth and placed the napkin on the plate before refilling his coffee mug and excusing himself, going back to his desk.

"Still staying busy." Hiei said, stopping himself from eating more. He realized he about gorged himself and felt a little embarrassed the cook might think he's a pig or something.

"Trying too." Kurama said. "I'm currently trying to catch up on the new research pertaining to the pancreatic cancer vaccine testing."

"Sounds like fun." Hiei said sarcastically, wiping his mouth before vacating the table.

The red head chuckled. "Well, it was either that or go over the spread sheet for the projected income and expenses for Shori's Place for the next few months."

Never being good with numbers Hiei agreed with the first choice. Coming over to the desk, the first thing that caught the black haired's attention was displayed on a long narrow table behind the desk, which turned out to be a bank of filing drawers.

Seeing where red eyes were looking, Kurama commented. "Found that in an antique shop in Paris, though I don't think it's as old as the dealer led me to believe."

"Really." Hiei stated, picking up the katana sword so he could get a better look at it. "What century did he say?" The scabbard was a dark red lacquer with faint black lines swirling around, almost looking like Chinese dragons, with the tip plated in gold and the knob wrapped with red cording holding a gold knob. The collar was made of gold in the shape of a Chinese dragon and the handle, also gold, was wrapped in dark red cording.

"The eighteenth." Kurama answered, knowing as soon as he had seen the sword in the window Hiei would love it. No matter if it was real or not, he had to have it, if just to remind him of the man.

Hiei was nodding. "The saya, sorry, the scabbard looks old, but seems to be a replica…may I?" He asked, placing his hand on the handle.

The red head gestured. "Be my guest." Knowing Hiei had great knowledge of such things.

Hiei walked out from around the desk, giving himself more room before unsheathing the sword. Looking closely for any visible markings, he mumbled to himself before saying out loud. "If the markings I can see are true, which I believe them to be, the sword is real. The only way to truly tell is to check under the handle. I would say it's just the scabbard that's a replica…which is not uncommon since it usually got damaged or corroded." He went on to explain. "Also the tsuka, the handle, seems to have had its ito redone, the braiding, but not recently. I'd say the sword is from the eighteenth century but the rest is from the nineteenth." He wasn't going to ask how much the red head paid for it. "What made you get this?" He asked instead, handling the sword with ease in a few practice moves.

"Oh." Kurama froze, taken off guard. Should he say it was because it reminded him of the black haired or. "I don't know…I just seemed to be in a spending mood that day." He ended up saying. "Glad to see it wasn't a waste of money." Also glad he had been right on his feelings about it.

Hiei didn't quite believe that, but didn't say anything as he replaced the blade and went to return it to its holder. Turning back, his eyes landed on the photos lining the back of the desk, recognizing all of them but the last two. In the first one, Kurama was knelling in the middle of a bunch of kids. By the look of the walls he assumed it was a hospital of some sort. His eyes couldn't help but notice a tall lanky blonde standing off in the back, a goofy smile on his face as he posed for the camera. The man had the sharpest blue eye he'd ever seen and wondered what had happened to the other as it was covered by a black eye patch. He couldn't help but gasp however when his eyes moved on to the second picture, that same blonde was in it along with Kurama and the two were…kissing. Had Kurama already found someone else?

Hearing and seeing Hiei's reaction to the picture, Kurama quickly explained. "It was an accident…on my part."

"Oh." Hiei said it really was none of his business. Maybe he shouldn't have come, but what about what 'almost' happened last night?

Kurama went on explaining. "His name is Fai…Dr. Fai D. Flowright. He's been a colleague for a few years now. I've talked to him on the phone, but never met him in person till I went to France. He's become one of the top leading doctors in the world when it comes to brain tumors. He's been researching them for years after losing his eye to a brain tumor. He invited me to a charity event and finding out he's a big tease and a flirt, he went to kiss me on the cheek, but I turned and well…" He left it at that, but did say something that he hoped would ease Hiei's doubts about it. "He's been in a serious relationship for several years. With someone he met when he was traveling, I've only met the man once, briefly. Come to think about it, Fai's never even mentioned the guy's occupation, at least not directly. All I know is the two split time between each other's countries." He came to realize he didn't know as much about Fai as he thought he had. "As for the picture, after it was taken, Fai made sure the photographer destroyed the negative, but obviously couldn't resist the joke of sending me a copy to remember my visit. The poor guy threw his hands up in the air and ran off spewing." Here the red head did his best Fai imitation. "Oh dear, I hope Kurgy didn't see me, he always gets so jealous." Going back to his normal voice, he said. "Funny thing was…'Kurgy' wasn't even there."

"Kurgy." Hiei said.

Kurama shook his head, saying. "Don't ask. I don't even know myself what his partner's name really is. Every time Fai's mentioned him, it's always something to the affects of…Kurgs…Kuro…though I don't think its Kuronue. The weirder ones are Kuro-poo, Kuro-sama and even Kuro-daddy." Seeing Hiei's eyebrows arch at that one, he shook his head. "Told you, I don't ask."

"Ooookay." Hiei said.

"Hiei." Kurama said standing and placing himself in front of him. "I wouldn't be honest if I said I wasn't hoping there was something more there, but…but he is in a serious relationship and I'm not the kind of person to do that to someone. I will say he helped me understand some things."

Maybe like what Miyuki had done for him, but he still couldn't help feeling a little jealous, so he said. "You don't have to explain, it's really none of my business."

Kurama surprised Hiei by grabbing him by the wrist. Pulling him closer, the red head told him. "I only have my heart set on one person, whether I could be with him or not, my heart will always belong to him." He leaned in even closer, whispering in his ear. "And only him." Then he kissed him, a kiss so out of the blue, so gentle, but in those seconds of shared breath, the pressure increased, almost burning, frantic. The battle for air was forgotten as the kiss grew more urgent, expressing cravings, pure want.

Hiei's head swooned, his knees buckled, but Kurama wrapped an arm around his waist and held him. It seemed like forever, like he would never breath air again, but that was fine with him, if he were to die of suffocation then doing it by way of the red head's lips on his was fine with him.

"Are you…okay?" He barely heard.

Taking in deep, ragged, breaths, Hiei tried to compose himself. "Ye...ah." He managed to get out.

"Shall we…continue this…downstairs?" Kurama managed to huff out between his own gasps for air. The red head couldn't control his feelings anymore. Hiei was here, back in his arms were he needed to be and though he tried not to rush it, he could no longer ignore the 'vibes' coming from the black haired since he'd tried this move last night. He could tell Hiei was trying to control his feelings, so one of them needed to make the move and he took the risk. Afraid of being rejected, he knew he'd done the right thing when Hiei relaxed into him and let him continue the kiss.

Hiei nodded, not trusting his voice, and grabbed Kurama's hand, to which the red head literally dragged him down the corridors to the main living quarters.

When the door closed, Hiei plastered the red head against it, pinning him with his smaller body so he could plunder the man's mouth. Their hands roamed over each other, over clothes, under clothes, it didn't matter. The two just had to touch each other, to prove to themselves that this was real, to prove they were here, together.

Hiei was glad Kurama had made the first move. He didn't know how much longer he could have controlled himself. The move reinforced his feelings that it had all been worth it to come here. The feeling of being wanted…needed…god he loved this man, but he had no idea why. Did there have to be a reason? What was it about this red head, whom he'd met in a wrecked car, make him do what he's done to get to this point in his life? Why had he gone to the hospital? Why had he turned to the red head after Jin's death? Why had he invited him to his place? What drove him to take the red head that night after the dance? How could he have ever thought about leaving when he'd accepted the job in Northern Yama? What had made him come back when he'd lost the job? Why had he'd moved in with him? Why had he not let this man be there for him after the accident? Why had he not just taken the risk and accepted the invitation to come on this excursion? So many whys…what if…if I'd only….

Kurama's mind was racing as well. Never being one to make stupid mistakes, he'd made a big one that day, one which caused him to wreck his car. He only remembered a gentle voice, keeping him calm, safe, talking to him. Then that same man showed up at the hospital and the two began to talk. Out of nowhere, he'd decided to go to the fire station. Even helped the man after his former lover had died. The time at the beach when he'd spilled his guts, out of the blue, about Kuronue which led to him accepting the invitation to go to the beach house. Finding the nerve to leave Karasu and going home, talking to his mom, who told him to go to the dance…letting Hiei take him that night. Why had he asked him to move in with him? How could he have even thought about traveling for work, even after telling Hiei he wouldn't, knowing how the man might perceive it? Willing to commit, what he was always told was the ultimate sin, suicide when he thought he'd lost Hiei when he'd accepted that job and left him, even willing to do it again if Hiei had died after the accident.

While their minds raced, they continued to kiss and, just like many times before, undressed each other without any thought. Though it seemed liked it had been an eternity, they were still old hands at it. Buttons were unbuttoned, a shirt was pulled over a head, a zipper and belts were undone. They could have done it with their eyes closed and most of the time they did, like now, for they were still kissing as clothing was dropped, like a trail, to the already made bed. If they would have taken a moment to look around, they would have saw no remnants of what had happened the night before, or the other pair of green eyes looking curiously down on them.

To Hiei, it had always been just sex, a primal instinct which needed to be satiated from time to time. Walk into a place, usually a bar, and find someone who needed the same thing at the time. All his one night stands had been like that, no personal talk, no lingering acts of potential attachments. Just fulfill each other's needs and move on, regrets left up to your discretion. Even though he had called Jin a lover, he had no personal attachment to the man. They met, fulfilled the need and went on with their lives. If they saw each other at work, nothing was said. That's why he hadn't known about Koto.

_(I know your eyes in the morning sun…I feel you touch me in the pouring rain…and the moment that you wander far from me…I wanna feel you in my arms again…)_

It had taken someone like Kurama to teach him the art of making love. The art of taking it slow, to tease and explore one's body to find likes and dislikes. To build up towards the climax so it was more intense.

_(And you come to me on a summer breeze…keep me warm in your love, then you softly leave…and it's me you need to show…How deep is your love…)_

When they'd reach the bed, the red head gently laid Hiei down and placed his taller body gently along the top of his. Still kissing him though now he had moved along the jaw line, across the collar bone where he nipped causing the black haired to gasp and moan.

_(How deep is your love…I really need to learn…cause we're living in a world of fools, breaking us down…when they all should let us be…we belong to you and me…)_

Kurama continued to kiss and nip down the chest, stopping at a nipple to suckle then giving the other one the same treatment before moving lower. Hiei squirmed at the sensation on his nipples, but stiffened when the kisses began landing on the scar running down his abdomen. Even though it had softened some, it was still red, irritated looking.

_(I believe in you…you know the door to my very soul...you're the light in my deepest, darkest night…you're my savior when I fall…)_

Grabbing the red head by the pony tail, he tugged just enough to get him to stop.

Looking up at him, Kurama asked. "Something wrong?"

"Don't…don't look at it." Hiei whispered.

_(And you may not think that I care for you…when you know deep down inside that I really do…and it's me you need to show…How deep is your love…)_

"Okay." The red head softly spoke, closing his eyes to the request, though he continued to kiss. Adding licks to the scar, starting at the top. He worked his way down towards the end near the black haired's pelvic area, stopping to plunge his tongue in the man's belly button. "I happen to find scars sexy." He said when he was done. To prove the scars didn't bother him, he moved on to the scar along Hiei's outer right leg. There he licked and kiss the length of it from the upper thigh down to the knee.

Hiei found himself moaning and panting despite not wanting to be touched there. Kurama continued his ministrations by parting his legs and kissing the inside of his thighs. "Despite what your mouth said, your body seems to be enjoying it." The red head mumbled, noting Hiei's erection, already weeping, by giving it a long quick lick before moving on to nibbling the inside of the other thigh.

Hiei didn't need to be told that, it had been so long, any touch from the red head would have had the same reaction. He'd practically creamed his pants when they'd first kiss. Over the years, Kurama had found ways of torturing him, sometimes to the point where he couldn't even last for the actual sex, so he had surprised the red head one day with a pair of cock-rings. He'd worn his more than the red head.

Knowing Hiei wouldn't last much longer, the red head moved up onto his knees and straddled the smaller figure. Lining himself up, he was about to impale himself.

"Wait." Hiei yelped, gripping the red head by the hips to keep him from any further movements.

"What now?" Kurama asked, leaning in and giving a kiss.

"You've not been prepared…do you have anything… gel…protection…" Hiei tried to explain.

Kurama sat back on his knees, a dead pan look on his face, making Hiei think he'd ruined the moment.

"You…you afraid I might get pregnant?" The red head asked in all seriousness.

"No…baka." Hiei spat, slapping the man on the ass. "I don't want you to hurt…"

He didn't finish as Kurama once again claimed is lips, biting and pulling on his bottom lip before muttering. "You're not going to last much longer." To prove his point, his hand gripped the black haired's erection.

Hiei's eyes rolled into the back of his head. "Just...finish me some other way…" He managed to rasp.

Kurama turned around, presenting his rear to the man's face. "Then prepare me, I'll keep myself busy." He smirked.

"Hn." Hiei smirked back, then without warning plunged his tongue into the red head's hole.

Kurama gasped and bucked at the sensation, but managed to maintain compose by concentrating on wrapping his fingers around the base of Hiei's erection, keeping him from release until he was ready. Though he still teased by licking and suckling on it while his other hand messaged the man's balls.

Between his tongue and fingers, Hiei prepared Kurama, keeping his other hand busy by playing with the red head's cock and balls, when he felt the man was ready, he again gave him a smack on the rear.

"When did you get kinky?" Kurama asked, turning around and lining himself back up again.

"When did you become a smart aleck?" Hiei asked back grabbing the red head's hips to keep him from moving too fast.

Making sure he went slowly, Hiei helped the red head down until he was fully sheathed inside the man. Kurama's head fell back, letting out a long moan when his pelvis met Hiei's. When he felt the red head was ready, Hiei began to thrust his hips.

Kurama responded by lifting his hips and putting his arms behind him for support as he met each thrust.

"I'm not…I'm not going to last mu…" Hiei tried to say, bending his knees up and planting his feet, allowing him to push up harder and get a better angle.

Again, Kurama only responded by leaning forward and locking his lips to his, pumping his hips harder, faster until the black haired stiffened, grunted in his mouth and released into the red head.

Sitting back up, Kurama didn't remove himself from Hiei's cock. Grabbing his own, he jerked himself to release, with red eyes watching, splattering his seed along the black haired's chest and stomach.

Collapsing against Hiei, the two lay there panting, hearts racing. Feeling Hiei squirming under him, the red head looked up to see the black haired's face looking pained.

"Did I hurt you?" Kurama asked in a panic, moving to get off and ended up hissing himself when he lifted himself off Hiei's limp cock.

"Just a leg cramp, happens." Hiei groaned, but seeing Kurama wince, he became more worried about the red head. "You okay?"

"A little sore, but I'll be okay." Kurama answered, positioning his body alongside Hiei's.

"Hn." Hiei chuckled. "We acted like two horny high school boys."

Snuggling into Hiei's chest, Kurama laughed too. "With your leg and my back, more like two horny old men."

The two laid there, the red head's fingers tracing lazy patterns along Hiei's chest while the black haired's fingers twisted red locks.

After a few more minutes of silence, Kurama finally looked up and said. "Thank you."

"Huh." Hiei said, twisting his head to look at the red head. "What for?"

Propping himself up on an elbow, Kurama said. "For coming."

"Is it time to throw me over board or something." Hiei joked.

"Now's who being the smart alack." Kurama said, slapping him half heartily. "It's just…" He paused.

Rolling onto his side to face him, Hiei continued to play with red hair, waiting patiently.

"After talking to Fai, I'd given it a lot of thought." Kurama said, looking to Hiei. "I was thinking about returning home."

"Really." Hiei said, eyebrows rising.

"I didn't know if you'd want me back, but I was willing to see. I've missed you more than I thought I would, I…I felt like I was dying inside…I love you Hiei Jaganshi…and I want to be with you for the rest of my life." Kurama declared.

Hiei would agree with the part about dying inside, seeing Kurama naked affirmed to him the red head had lost a lot of weight, more than he could afford, but he continued to joke. "Wait, you thought you could just waltz back into my life and tell me you love me after what you did?"

Leaning up to really look at him, Kurama took the comment for what it was. "Isn't that what you just did last night?" He countered.

"Good point, but I didn't declare my love for you, so…" Hiei rolled on top of Kurama, pinning him to the bed and giving him a deep hard kiss before declaring back. "I love you too…Shuiichi Minamino…and I want to spend the rest of my life with you…that is…if you can put up with me."

Remy, who had apparently been watching them during their coupling, and never having seen it, let out a 'meow' before jumping off the window sill above the headboard. Scampering across the bed, like he was attacking some invisible enemy, he then jumped off and attacked a shadow. He quickly lost interest in it and began licking his own crotch.

"I thought only humans were into voyeurism." Kurama said, causing Hiei to bury his head in the crook of the red head's shoulder as he busted out laughing. Finally pushing up, off the taller frame, the two felt the sticky, drying residue of their sex mixed with sweat and without even saying a word they both agreed they needed a shower.

Under the water, while the two washed each other, Hiei asked, making conversation. "So…where are you heading?"

"We." Kurama corrected. "Are heading home, I've made no other plans."

"But." Hiei couldn't believe it had been true. "You wanted to travel?"

Wrapping his arms, from behind, around the black haired's smaller frame, the red head nuzzled against his neck saying. "Well, if you don't want to go home, then pick a place…any place and that's where we'll go." He began licking and nibbling on the man's ear.

However, Kurama didn't allow Hiei much time to think about it, as his hands had moved down the black haired's rear, groping it before slipping a finger in his hole. To which Hiei's mind went blank, after a few more fingers, the red head took him from behind against the shower wall.

With the two otherwise engaged, neither one heard a light knock on the door.

Back out in the main living area, the door opened a crack, hearing no answer, a head quickly peeked in. Seeing no one, but hearing the shower, Bui quickly entered, leaving drinks, snacks and a small wrapped package on a table. He hoped the timing was right, but with the sounds coming from the shower, he might be just a little late.

Last night, when Bui had gotten back to the dock, preparing to return to the yacht, the gentleman, who was to be Mr. Minamino's guest that night, was waiting on him.

"I'm glad I caught you." The man had said. "I was wondering if you could give this to Shuiichi for me…a last minute parting gift…but please don't give it to him until the time is right." He had requested.

"And how would I know that?" Bui had asked, clearly confused.

"Oh…you'll know." The man had actually cooed.

Seeing the state of the bed, he quickly changed out the cover and even managed to give Remy a good scratching before straightening the discarded clothes. He was closing the door quietly behind him when the shower turned off.

Hiei and Kurama could do nothing but shake their heads when they stepped out of the bathroom to see a fresh cover on the bed, clothes laying neatly on it and food on the table. But then a small, red wrapped package, with Shuiichi's name on it caught their attention.

Picking up the attached card, Kurama could only smirk and shake his head. Handing the card to Hiei, the red head proceeded to open the gift.

Black eyebrows rose as Hiei read the note.

_Dearest Shuiichi…_

_I hope you've enjoyed your time here and I wish you nothing but success and happiness. Don't worry about the dinner date, for I'm sure you were busy with something…or would that be, someone, else? Bring him the next time you visit, I would love to meet the man whose captured your heart. Please enjoy this little parting gift from me and Kuro-seme. We have 'cum' to enjoy this particular product very much, this is the newest scent and it reminded me of you._

_Fai_

_PS: Happy cruising and more than just the waves of the ocean…_

Hiei looked over to see what the red head had unwrapped. It was a French bottle of rose scented lubricate.

Kurama was right…the man was a tease.

End Chapter 14

Lyrics to the song: _**How Deep is Your Love**_ – By:_ The Bee Gees_


End file.
